Circunstancias
by Maki Nirnaeth
Summary: Lágrimas por la traición y un cálido abrazo de quien menos lo esperaba...¿Quien ha dicho que esto es un juego, Granger? [Dramione]
1. En el lago

Circunstancias

El viento soplaba con fuerza pero a ella no le importaba. Sentada a la orilla del lago Hermione vio salir al gran calamar 3 veces en los 40 minutos que llevaba ahí. Estaba claro que le sería más provechoso estar estudiando, pero no se sentía animada como para hacerlo... si no hubiese visto aquello... ahora no se sentiría tan desdichada.

Flash back.

- Harry, ¿has visto a Ron?-pregunto al castaña al ojiverde.

-No, pensé que estaba contigo "repasando" las lecciones-marcando una pagina de su libro de pociones-¿se han peleado ?

-No, nada de eso-viendo a Ginny acercarse a la butaca- habíamos quedado en la biblioteca pero no apareció- sonriéndole de reojo a la pelirroja que se abrazaba al chico- iré a buscarle, no vemos más tarde.

- De acuerdo-dijo el pelinegro correspondiendo al abrazo de su novia.

- Nos vemos después Hermione-dijo la pelirroja antes de besar a su novio-.

La castaña salió de la sala común pensando donde podría estar el pelirrojo. Ella sabía que tenía la manía de escabullirse cuando la chica le proponía que estudiasen juntos, después de todo Ronald Weasley era su novio.

-quizás ya este en la biblioteca...-pensó enrollando un bucle en sus dedos- o tal vez esta en la cocina pidiéndole algún bocadillo a Dobby...

La prefecta se dirigió a la cocina afirmándose mentalmente que era más probable que estuviese ahí que en la biblioteca. Camino por los pasillos esperanzada de encontrar al chico pecoso porque en cierta forma, ya le echaba de menos. Estaba a un pasillo de llegar cuando escucho ruidos. Sonaba como si alguien estuviese apartando desesperadamente los pupitres. La Gryffindor supuso que era algún alumno travieso y en su rol de prefecta se adentro en el salón...

... Y se congelo en el umbral de la misma.

Lavender Brown y Ron Weasley.  
Besándose acaloradamente.

-¡Ron!

El aludido se separó bruscamente de la chica para mirar hacia la puerta, la imagen de una Hermione sollozante lleno al Weasley de remordimiento.

- Hermione... no, no es...-balbuceo el pelirrojo-.

- Lo siento, fue mi culpa-salió en defensa Lavender-.

-¡Púdranse!

Hermione salió corriendo del salón y bajo las escaleras con cuidado pese a su prisa, a pesar de todo estaba conciente de los escalones falsos estaban ahí.

Se dirigió al hall sin pensar y abrió las grandes puertas del castillo con fuerza de flaqueza. Se sentía estúpida, engañada y ultrajada. Ella en verdad quería al pelirrojo pero a éste no parecía tomarle el peso a su relación. Sentía que ganas de regresar y petrificarles a ambos por el descaro.

Llegó, sin percatarse, al lago y ahí se derrumbo llorando y sollozando a todo lo que podía.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La práctica de Quidditch había finalizo. Cansado pero satisfecho, Draco Malfoy decidió pasear un rato por la escoba antes de irse a las duchas.

Últimamente su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos inquietantes para él. Hacía no más de dos semanas que soñaba lo mismo. Una chica, lágrimas en sus ojos y una luz cegadora.

Realizo muchos giros en el aire tratando de olvidar el sueño y la confusión que le provocaba, porque, en el fondo, sabía de quien se trataba la chica...

Hermione Granger.

Él llevaba dos semanas aproximadamente soñando con la impura, sangre sucia, sabelotodo insufrible, ratón de biblioteca y demases. Tenía la certeza porque aquellos bucles que se veían en la escasa nitidez del bosque eran suyos, esas mejillas suaves y tersas bañadas en lágrimas cristalinas no podían ser de otra...

Le costaba no pensarla y no entendía porqué. Fue algo automático e incomprensible, de un día se dió cuenta que la observaba en silencio cuando la veía en la biblioteca o durante las clases que Gryffindor y Slytherin compartían.

La razón de su confusión apareció a la orilla del lago, con su bufanda escarlata con líneas doradas, sus bucles mecidos por la fría brisa de invierno, sus mejillas pálida y sus ojos... tristes y húmedos. Él lo había notado aun con la distancia: ella estaba llorando.

Estaba seguro que el pobretón Weasley era el responsable y eso lo lleno de rabia.

"¿Por qué?"

Se preguntó de súbito. Ella era Hermione Granger, por Merlín! No podía estar pasándole esto.

"Al Diablo con todo"

Se respondió mientras la escoba bajaba en dirección a la leona.

El sonido de alguien aterrizando la saco de sus cavilaciones. Automáticamente se volteo solo para hallar un rostro conocido pero nada amigable: Draco Malfoy.  
Se mordió instantáneamente el labio, justamente se tenía que aparecer quien menos quería en el mundo. Trato de mentalizarse para recibir las burlas e insultos que la serpiente le lanzaría, pero no paso nada.

- ¿qué te hizo Wealey?

- ¿Qué?-preguntó atónita-.

- Sé que el pobretón tuvo la culpa...

- no le digas así Malfoy-enfrentándolo- ¡no tienes derecho!  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Continuará…


	2. Calidez

**Notas de la autora: **_hola!_

_agradezco los review!_

_Acá vengo con la segunda parte y...¿final?_

_Depende de lo que ustedes digan _

_Saludos!_

Foro Dramione:

http//z4.invisionfree. com/ Dramione magic

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Circunstancias (parte 2)

El rubio invadió su espacio sin consideración tomándola por las muñecas, Hermione ahogó un gritito debido a la cercanía del Slytherin y, en vano forcejeó sin obtener resultado. El chico escudriñaba en la chica con sus ojos grises, desnudándola en el proceso, quedando ésta frágil y débil, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Él no buscaba eso, cualquier cosa menos verla llorar nuevamente. Draco odiaba a la comadreja y estaba seguro de odiarla aun más si le pegase "la sarna".

-Así que... -susurrando en su oído-... no tengo derecho, Hermione?-remarcando la última palabra-.

¿Qué había pasado con el "sangre sucia"? ¿Por qué simplemente no la insultaba y ya? Aquello era demasiado extraño y escalofriante. Malfoy la había llamado "Hermione"... ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que era la primera vez que alguien pronunciaba tan bien su nombre? Sacudió la cabeza sin mirar al prefecto cuando sintió su nariz rozando sutilmente su mejilla.

-Suéltame, Malfoy-alzando la voz-Si esto es un juego, no tiene nada de divertido-.

-¿Quieres que juegue, Granger?-presionando su frente con la de la Gryffindor- Si quieres jugar, no tengo problema... -haciendo una pausa- a menos... que prefieras a la comadreja traicionera...-arrastrando las palabras-.

-¡No te compares con Ron!-encarándolo- ¡Él es mucho mejor que tú Malfoy!-tomando aire-Ron es noble, cariñoso... leal...-una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

Draco comprendió todo, en efecto el pobretón Weasley la había traicionado. Miro en silencio como la castaña se derrumbaba, apretaba los ojos y los labios pero su voz ya flaqueaba y sonidos guturales se escapaban de ellos.

Algo le apretó el pecho, él nunca lo admitiría, pero sabía muy en el fondo que ella ya no era para él la sangre sucia, sino era una bella mariposa que volaba muy lejos de su alcance...

La abrazó impulsado por sus sentimientos, quizás nunca tuviese aquella oportunidad nuevamente por eso quería disfrutar al máximo su calor, el suave olor a lavanda que despedían sus preciosos bucles y la tersura de su mejilla que rozaba con la propia.

Hermione se dejo abrazar pese a lo aturdida que se sentía con la cercanía del Slytherin... cercanía que no le desagradaba en absoluto. Las imágenes de Ron besando a Lavender penetraron fuertemente en su mente creando más lágrimas, percibiendo el frío del aire invernal que la calaba por dentro y entumecía todos sus perjuicios y asperezas contra Malfoy.

Inconsciente de lo que provocaba en el rubio, se aprisionó aun más contra él, aspirando el olor varonil de sus cabellos rubios revueltos por el viento, mojando la camiseta verde de Quidditch con sus saladas lágrimas.

-Ya no llores...-dijo suavemente-.

La prefecta levanto su rostro para mirar a Draco, ¿era un sueño?, ¿realmente él dijo "ya no llores"? Las palabras nuevamente se quedaban cortas en expresión, ella quería decirle muchas cosas, preguntarle otras pero no podía explayarse con él... ¿por qué se estaba portando bien con ella? No terminaba de entenderlo.

Los delgados y pálidos dedos de Malfoy rozaron la curvatura de los ojos color miel, secando las lágrimas. Su rostro, que usualmente denotaba arrogancia, superioridad, ego, asco, fastidio ahora mostraba... tristeza.

¿Sus ojos la engañaban? Draco Malfoy parecía real, lo percibían sus brazos y pecho.

El calamar volvió a salir trayendo consigo una ola artificial que retumbo fuertemente. Ambos se voltearon absortos a verlo para luego verse a los ojos estando aun abrazados.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Hermione- ¿por qué no simplemente me insultas como siempre haces?

Draco ni se inmuto, siguió observándola como si fuese la última vez que la vería. Realizando un hechizo no verbal la escoba que había estado abandonada en el suelo llego a su mano. La montó con elegancia y antes de ascender miro a la castaña.

-No lo sé...-sonriendo seductoramente-eres una sabelotodo, debes saber la respuesta.

Malfoy en segundos se volvió un puntito del basto cielo gris, perdiéndose entre las nubes y la poca luz que amenazaba con extinguirse.

Sí. Ella creía saber la respuesta. Hermione Granger sonrió al mirar al cielo y, sin rastro de lágrimas, se encamino a las puertas del castillo Hogwarts con un gran descubrimiento, nadie conocía bien a Draco Malfoy... pero ella tenía una idea muy cercana a la verdad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Fin?

_Dejen reviews!_


	3. Descubiertos

Circunstancias (parte 3)

A la salida de su clase de pociones con Slughorn sintió una mirada clavada fuertemente en su nuca. A pesar de que Harry se había enterado de la propia boca del pelirrojo el porqué del cambio de su amiga, no sabía como abordarla y era por eso que ella salía sola y cabizbaja del salón de pociones.

Pese a que sabía quien la observaba, la castaña se volteo disimuladamente para comprobarlo, entre la multitud de Gryffindors y Slytherin, que salían mirándose no muy amigablemente cuando se rozaban por accidente, no le fue difícil encontrar a lo lejos los ojos grises que ayer había contemplado a sus anchas. A lo lejos Draco Malfoy la observaba con detenimiento como asegurándose de que sus ojos no estuvieran hinchados por un llanto nocturno en la soledad de su habitación. Hermione lo observo con agradecimiento levantando levemente los labios en una sonrisa muy queda para luego darle la espalda y salir de las mazmorras de Slughorn.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que llego a unas mazmorras abandonadas. Angustiada por los recientes hechos, se detuvo en la primera que encontró sin darse cuenta que alguien la seguía, cuando se disponía a tomar el pomo una mano se situó sobra la suya, exaltándola al instante.

-Hermione…

-¿Qué quieres Ronald? –dijo con la vista posada en la puerta - ¿Disculparte por lo de ayer?-dijo con sarcasmo- Ahórrate las disculpas, no quiero saber nada de ti…

- Pero Hermione –girándola por los hombros- realmente estoy arrepentido – acariciándole la mejilla- sabes que te quiero…

-sí, claro- retirando la mano del chico- por eso te besabas con Lavender…-separándose de él- Mira Ron… si te gusta ella, solo dilo y deja de jugar conmigo…

- No-interrumpiendo- te quiero a ti Hermione. Quiero estar contigo…

- pero yo no-alzando la voz- yo no sé si podré perdonarte esto… - dándole la espalda- lo mejor es dejar esto…

Dicho esto la prefecta se fue dejando al pelirrojo solo en el pasillo.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Él lo había visto todo. El pobretón siguió a la Gryffindor sin que ella se diese cuenta y eso no hizo más que enojarle. La comadreja no estaba conciente del daño que le había hecho a la sabelotodo y creía que con una simple disculpa ella se arrojaría a sus brazos como en la telenovelas muggles.

Idiota, imbécil y estúpido.

Él no se la merecía…

Alto.

Eso quería decir que _¿él sí se la merecía?  
_  
Bufo fastidiado escondido en un recodo cercano a la mazmorra donde se había dirigido la prefecta seguida del pelirrojo. Pese a la corta distancia, él escucho bien como la chica le daba calabazas al Weasley lo que le arranco una sonrisa de satisfacción. Luego oyó pasos y vislumbro a la chica al asomar el rostro, espero que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y la jalo del brazo hacia él tapándole la boca en el proceso. La chica asombrada descubrió el rostro de su captor y sin saber aflojo un poco la tensión de su tez al ver el logo de la serpiente en el pecho al mirar de reojo. Malfoy la tenía de espalda pegada a su pecho con un brazo enlazando su abdomen y el otro en su boca, ella no lo noto pero el Slytherin asomaba la cabeza esperando al Weasley que tendría que venir de regreso.

Hermione no tenía ganas de forcejear ni alejarse, extrañamente se sentía cómoda en sus brazos por en cierta forma el agarre de Malfoy no era brusco sino acogedor aunque retiro con suma suavidad la mano que se hallaba en su boca que el rubio ni lo percibió absorto esperando al chico pecoso.

Por fin el Weasley aparecía por el pasillo cabizbajo destrozado. Él realmente amaba a Hermione y pesar de que sabía que había hecho muy mal no podía evitar comprender a la chica. Si ella le hubiese echo lo mismo, cosa hipotética claro esta, estaba seguro que no lo hubiese personado con facilidad y que hubiese reaccionado peor que la prefecta… pero claro, era una suposición¿No?. Hermione nunca le haría algo así.

El chico iba a doblar por el recodo y entonces a Malfoy le brillaron los ojos, era la oportunidad perfecta… giro a la chica dejándola frente a él y sin permiso la tomo de las mejillas y la beso…

Ronald Weasley se detuvo sorprendido en el recodo….   
Si aquello era una pesadilla, suplicaba que lo despertaran…

Draco Malfoy besaba dulcemente a Hermione Granger… y ella no parecía en nada molesta por aquello…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
¿Continuación?  
Decíndalo ustedes.


	4. Disputas

Circunstancias (parte 4)

¿Era el fin del mundo? Para Ron Weasley lo era en ese recodo cercano al salon de pociones. Ni en sus más cruentas pesadillas hubiese imaginado que Hermione...su Hermione estuviese en los brazos de Malfoy besándose como si fuese lo más natural...

¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Les gritaría para luego matar a golpes al huroncito boteador y después hacer de superhéroe con la desafortunada muchacha? Pero lejos de eso, Hermione no estaba para nada molesta o afectada con eso, es más se había aferrado a la capa del Slytherin en un intento de impedirle la posible retirada..

¿Qué sentía Ronald Weasley en ese momento?

Quería matarlos, primero al rubito por besar a su chica y enseguida a la castaña por dejarse besar sin oponer resistencia... o al menos eso idealizaba puesto que de la impresión había retrocedido hasta chocar sonoramente contra la pared.

Hermione se alejo un poco del rubio para girar la cabeza buscando el porque del ruido y para su horror encontró una mata de cabello rojo...

Maldición.

La prefecta se volteo para quedar frente a Ron, como queriéndole explicar todo. La mirada azul del chico se fijo en la suya dándole a entender su dolor... ella había hecho mal al dejarse besar por Malfoy, pero ¡cielos!, sus labios aun sentían la calidez y la dulzura de los labios del ojigris.

Se mordió el labio bajando la vista y Ron golpeó la pared que estaba a sus espaldas con su puño. Mil veces mierda.

Lejano a todo y a nada, Draco Malfoy tomaba por los hombros a la chica marcándola como su propiedad cosa que no hizo más que enfurecer al Weasley.

- Suéltala –acercándose a Malfoy- no la toques sucio mortifago-.

Hermione se interpuso entre ambos, pero Draco con suavidad la apartó para situarse frente Ron.

- ¿Qué pasa comadreja?-siseando- ¿te vas a poner a llorar?

- Maldito-espetó el Gryffindor sacando su varita- veremos quien termina llorando-apuntándole al pecho del rubio- estoy seguro que serás tú huroncito.

- Ni en tus sueños pobretón-sacando su varita con elegancia-.

- ¡No!-grito la castaña- deténganse –acercándose a Ron y tomándolo del brazo-.

- Hermione, suéltame- respondió el pelirrojo sin siquiera mirarla- esta me las pagará.

- Ron, por favor-suplico la chica-.

- Deberías hacerle caso Weasel-dijo suavemente Malfoy- si quieres despertar mañana..

- Eso debería decirlo yo, cretino-moviendo ligeramente la varita a punto de lanzar un encantamiento_-_

Entonces Hermione vio como Draco también se disponía a lanzar uno muy dispuesto. La chica se acerco nuevamente interponiéndose entre ambos. Miro a Draco angustiada, sus ojos marrones le decían todo, "no lo hagas, por favor". Le costaba no lanzarse al pobretón y molerlo a golpes pero no quería que la chica se pusiese triste por su culpa, no...

Cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de fastidio para luego abrirlos y centrar su mirada en la chica dándole a entender que ya no haría nada y entonces bajo su varita.

Ron miro confundido a Malfoy, había guardado su varita sin dejar de mirar a ... Hermione. No quería ni pensar que significaba eso.

- La próxima vez te pillaré desprevenido comadreja-mirando con odio al chico- y no habrá nadie que evite que limpie el piso contigo.

Ron quiso lanzársele pero Hermione lo freno presionado sus manos en el pecho del Gryffindor recibiendo una mirada de reproche.

Draco por su parte le lanzo una última mirada a la chica antes de desaparecer por el oscuro pasillo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿continuación?

Decíndalo ustedes.

http://z4. /Dramione(guión bajo)magic


	5. Complacido

**Notas de la autora: **_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews,me hacen muy feliz, en serio. Pues en este cap... pues les recomiento la canción "Timelessness" de Fear Factory. Si no la encuentran, pasen a mi profile y de ahí se la descargan. _

_Gracias por sus reviews :****_**Nami-Haruno, beautifly92, Mony M., irenik, Mia Potter Granger.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Circunstancias (parte 5)

-¿Por qué?-resonó por el vacío corredor- dime porqué.

-Ron..

- ¿Era por eso que querías cortarme?-mirándola con los ojos rojos- Querías deshacerte de mi para enrollarte con Malfoy

- ¡No! –grito la chica- no es lo que piensas...

- no, claro-irónico- te besabas con mi peor enemigo solo para matar el tiempo- apretando los dientes- si lo querías era vengarte, te felicito, lo lograste...

- No, Ron-suplicante- no buscaba vengarme-pestañeando con los ojos rojos- de pronto Malfoy apareció y me...

- te beso... –echándose el cabello hacia atrás reiteradamente- Hermione, invéntate una mejor excusa..

- no es una excusa, es la verdad- enfadándose- además no estas en posición de recriminármelo, tú hiciste lo mismo que yo!

- pero no con una Slytherin...-espetó el pelirrojo-.

- Gran diferencia, Ronald- con sarcasmo-no la había notado.

- Lo es –dijo terco- no era una mortifaga-.

- basta- bufando- no hay caso contigo-suspirando- y si me beso o no con Malfoy no te incumbe-sonriendo como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento- ¿cuál es realmente tu problema Ron¿te asusta que me haya gustado el beso de Malfoy?-sonriendo con malicia- te recuerdo que ya no éramos nada cuando paso-.

- claro –mirando el techo- yo soy el villano y Malfoy es el héroe...-mirándola fijamente- ¿Qué tal el beso del mortifago, mejor que el de un dementor?-hablando con ironía- ¿sabes qué? haz lo que quieras...-dándole la espalda

- lo mismo digo-volteándose- ve a besuquearte con Lavender.

Sin más, cada uno se fue en sentido contrario al otro desapareciendo de las mazmorras.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Malfoy...

El aludido se detuvo y miro a la persona que le venía siguiendo.

- Potter...-sonriendo con ironía- ¿vienes de salvar al mundo quizá?

- Déjate de estupideces-corto el pelinegro- ¿Qué tienes con Hermione?

- Desvarías Potter-respondió el rubio- ¿qué relación podría tener con la sabelotodo?-encogiéndose de hombros- un libro me la ganaría antes... claro, si es que quisiera intentarlo...

- Te lo advierto Malfoy-confundido de no oírle el "sangre sucia"- ni lo intentes-.

- No me amenaces, cara rajada-dijo serio-.

Se intercambiaron miradas de odio hasta que el ojiverde le dio la espalda y se fue.

Menudo día. Primero la comadreja retándole a un duelo y luego cara rajada Potter dándoselas de protector de los inocentes.

Qué peste.

Entonces ella apareció en su mente mientras caminaba rumbo a su sala común. Sus labios... rayos. Si ella no se le hubiese escabullido seguiría besándola en ese oscuro pasillo hasta quedar sin aire.

Aunque claro, la disputa con el Weasley le dio la oportunidad de marcar el terreno sutil y livianamente. Estaba seguro que para el pobretón él había hecho aquello para fastidiarlo, pero Draco sabía que esa no era la única razón, si la había besado era porque, aparte de darle un disgusto al pelirrojo, él lo había querido. Y, rayos, no se arrepentía de ello.

Al llegar a su sala encontró a Zabinni platicando con Pansy. "Mejor" pensó, no quería que la morena se le tirase encima como acostumbraba hacer desde hacía dos meses. Claro, ella estaba feliz porque sería la señora Malfoy al final de curso en cambio él... cruzaba los dedos para que ese día no llegase.

Pansy había sido su primera aventura en su campo de conquistas, había sido su primera experiencia, pero nada más. El rubio la había cortado desde hacía mucho tiempo y la chica se empeñaba hostigarle pidiéndole que volviesen a estar juntos... pero él no tenía ni las mínima intención de hacerse caso. Él quería a Hermione Granger y la tendría aunque fuese a la fuerza y si tenía que lanzarles un cruciatus a Potty o la comadreja, lo haría.

El rubio subió a su habitación cerrándola suavemente. Cuando Draco Malfoy hacía eso significaba que estaba de buen humor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Notas de la autora: **_¿Qué les parecio¿Está bien¿le falta algo?_

_Dejen sus opinión en un review, solo dale al botoncito morado que dice "Go"_


	6. Inesperado

**Notas de la Autora: **_Muchas gracias por sus reviews!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Circunstancias(parte 6)

Se abrazo automáticamente a su cuerpo al sentir sus labios suaves y cariñosos sobre los propios. Entregada completamente alzo su rostro para estar totalmente unida a él. Lo amaba, amaba cada cabello de esa cabellera azache desordenada, cada poro de su piel, cada ínfimo detalle del cual solo ella era conocedora y dueña secretamente.

Ginny Weasley amaba a Harry Potter y el niño que vivió amaba a la pelirroja. Sentados en el amplio sillón de la sala común de los leones, ambos se entregaban a besos suaves y lánguidas caricias que solo el silencio palpaba discretamente. Disfrutaban de aquellos momentos, en donde el mundo se hacía tan lejano que se sentía irreal y lo único tangible y verídico eran los labios y manos del otro. Se dieron unos pequeños besos en los labios, tan solo presionándolos con dulzura para después abrazarse sintiéndose totalmente relajados y felices. La pequeña Weasley tenía la costumbre de esconder su rostro en el cuello de s u novio quien, al ella respirar, soltaba algunas risitas embobado al sentir esporádicamente los labios de la chica ahí.

Hacía unos cuantos meses que el ojiverde había confesado sus sentimientos a la Weasley e inmediatamente, luego de que la chica le hubiese besado con lágrimas en sus ojos por la espera, se habían hecho novios.

Ron quedo muy sorprendido cuando se lo comunicaron, pero claro, él se la había pasado correteando a Hermione para conquistarla que no había notado el evidente amor que ambos se profesaban en silencio más lo acepto contento ya que sabía que Harry cuidaría a su hermana como era debido.

Así fue como el trío de oro pasó a convertirse en las duplas de oro, y no paso mucho tiempo hasta que todo Hogwarts se enterase. Las chicas envidiaban a Hermione y Ginny y los chicos a Ron y Harry. Era raro no verlos juntos, de hecho muchas veces pasaban los cuatro en la biblioteca solo por acompañar a Hermione o en el campo de Quiddicht para que las ambos chicos y la pelirroja practicasen el deporte.

Ginny esta vez tenía al moreno en su regazo y le acariciaba dulcemente la notable maraña de pelo oscuro mientras ellos intercambiaban sonrisitas cómplices. Entonces la puerta se abrió y dejo entrar a Ron.

Venía notablemente abrumado por lo que la parejita se separo lentamente para encararlo.

-¿Qué te pasa amigo?-pregunto el moreno- ¿Problemas con Herm?

- No tienes idea…-dejándose caer entre su hermana y su amigo- Nunca pensé que me haría esto…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-interrogo su hermana- No te entenderemos si no nos cuentas…

- Me corto…-comenzó- creí que me perdonaría lo que paso con Lavender pero me equivoque…

- Pues, tú la conoces-respondió Harry- se pone igual de orgullosa que tú cuando se enojan…

- Eso no es todo –le corto- ella no me dejo por eso…-apretando los puños- ella me dejo por un chico…

Ambos palidecieron. ¿Hermione era capaz de hacer algo como así sin contar la verdadera razón de sus actos? Aquello era muy impropio de la prefecta.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Ron?-pregunto Ginny- Hermione no es de las chicas que haría algo como eso…

- Eso mismo creí yo-dijo triste el chico- pero eso no es lo que más me duele…

-¿no¿entonces qué es?-insistió el ojiverde-.

- Es que a los segundos que me corto se estuviese besando con… -apagando su voz- con Malfoy…

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron al unísono-.

La pareja de miro desconcertada. ¿Qué sucedió por la cabeza de Hermione para besarse con Draco Malfoy? Él era el enemigo común de las duplas de oro, durante todos estos años él se había encargado de hacerles la estadía en el castillo lo más desagradable que le fuese posible… Sin duda algo estaba muy mal… y en cuanto la Gryffindor apareciese, habría una larga y complicada plática…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Quién se creía que era? Ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiese una vez separada de él. Ronald Weasley ya no tenía control sobre ella ni lo tendría de nuevo bajo el nombre de "novio"

Pero¿qué era lo que realmente le molestaba del pelirrojo¿el que se hubiese besado con Lavender Brown o el que no le hubiese creído que ella no había hecho nada para que Malfoy la besase?

Malfoy.

Últimamente no se metía con ella y cada vez que la veía sus ojos grises la interrogaban en silencio. Y entonces a su mente regresaron aquellas imágenes que aun le parecían parte de un sueño. Los labios del rubio sobre los suyos acariciándola tiernamente.

No entendía. ¿Por qué la había besado¿Por qué ya no la insultaba ni la llamaba "sangre sucia"¿Qué era lo que había cambiado sin que ella lo supiese?

Tenía que averiguarlo. Estaba en su naturaleza buscarle respuestas a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor y esta no sería la ocasión. Para su desgracia no podían consultar nada de ello en sus libros pero no por eso lo dejaría pasar…

Decidida se dirigió al campo de quiddicht, algo en su interior le decía que allí podría encontrar la respuesta.

Bajo las escaleras a paso rápido y decidido fijándose en los escalones falsos que buscaban demorarla en vano y pronto se vio en el hall del colegio. Con un poco de nerviosismo abrió la gran puerta y se encamino al campo.

Su vista se fijo en ella a lo lejos y para su mala suerte la hallo vacía. ¿su instinto femenino le había fallado esta vez? Se devolvió algo decepcionada caminando lentamente. Su vista se situó en el lago y a lo lejos vio una cabellera rubia. Ilusionada se dirigió al lago y una vez allí el rubio se dio vuelta conciente de su presencia, entonces salio de la duda: Draco Malfoy la estaba esperando

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Hasta el prox cap!_

_Pasen a mi foro!_

_(esta en mi profile, en homepage) _


	7. Beso

Hola!

Como siempre, muy agradecida por su constancia y su tiempo. Espero recompensarlos con este capítulo.

Muchos saludos!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Circunstancias (parte 7)

Capítulo 7: Beso.

La distancia que los separaba no superaba los 5 metros. Agitada y exhalando vaho por sus rosados labios, Hermione Granger lo observaba expectante.

¿Cómo supo él que ella iría al lago?

La Gryffindor se presiono con la mano el pecho en un intento de controlar su respiración, hacía un frío horrible y ella había estado buscándole a paso agigantado. Ya más tranquila dio un paso hacia al frente insegura¿era correcto acércasele? Ella solo sabía que debía encararlo o no podría dormir con las dudas rondando a sus anchas en su cabeza metódica.

Draco la observaba sin mostrar emoción aparente, mas ella no sabía que estaba satisfecho de tenerla ahí, de observar su rostro perfecto alterado por la duda y el temor… que él provocaba en ella. Sabía que provocaba muchas cosas en la prefecta, el solo besarla le dio a conocer esa verdad. Su cuerpo frágil y grácil temblando en sus brazos mientras ella intentaba no sucumbir ante la pasión que desbordan aquellos labios que muchas veces se movieron conjurando un insulto y una burla cruel.

Vio como la castaña se retractaba y daba un paso atrás, como si él fuese a atacarla en cualquier momento. Levanto levemente la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa tenue que no paso desapercibida a los ojos marrones. Paso a paso, con esa intrínseca elegancia en ello, el rubio se acerco a Hermione sin quitar la mirada en ningún momento.

Ella intento dar un paso atrás, pero él la tomo del brazo impidiéndole la retirada sin decir nada. El agarre no era fuerte pero no menos firme mas ella no forcejeo ante ello. Sintió la fría nariz del chico rozar con la suya y el vello se le erizo en segundo. ¿Por qué no podía decir ni la cuarta parte de lo quería expresar? Vio el brillo que afloraba en los ojos grises y lo comprendió. Esos ojos… eran hipnóticos y adictivos, cada vez que se fijaban en los suyos podía apreciar una oleada de sentimientos escondidos en aquellas iris tan inestables… era desconcertante pero atrayente.

Ahora su frente se apego a la suya cortándole la respiración, el rubio seguía campante acariciando su mejilla con su aliento como si aquello fuese tan natural como el mismo.

Hermione estaba siendo tentada por el rey de las serpientes y estaba segura de que caería pronto, incluso más cuando Malfoy había rodeado su cintura con sus brazos. El tiempo parecía ir más lento que de costumbre, puesto que vio como lentamente el chico se acercaba a sus labios cerrando los ojos en el camino.

¿Qué haría?

¿Se dejaría besar sin más o lo enfrentaría antes?

Ninguna de las anteriores o ambas.

Apoyo su mano derecha en su tórax y se asombro. Podía sentir el latir desaforado de aquel corazón aparentemente de piedra bajo su palma… ¿qué significaba¿Aquello no era un juego? Por favor… se trataba de Malfoy.

Aun más silencio.

Su palma lo había alejado con suavidad.

-¿Por qué?

Haciendo alusión a su casa, Hermione había reunido el valor en aquel segundo de inquietud. Ella sentía mariposas en su estómago con su mera presencia, vale, no lo podía evitar aunque aquello no le hacía pizca de gracias pero… no por eso se iba a dejar besar otra vez… y menos sin saber si el rubio lo hacía de mata tiempo o porque en verdad podía sentir una milésima de atracción por ella, aunque no se confiaba de la evidente respuesta que era la primera suposición.

El rubio se mantuvo donde la chica lo había dejado sin ninguna alteración. Sabía que no trataba con una chica cualquiera y a pesar de eso no esperaba que le impidiese besarla nuevamente.

Cerró los ojos arqueando las cejas. Aquello no hacía más que divertirle, estaba cansado de las chicas fáciles que con una sola mirada se tiraban a sus pies como unas regaladas. Él estaba conciente de que trataba con Hermione Granger y por eso se proponía no alterarse para ver sus reacciones, las que le gustaban bastante.

- ¿Por qué que?- suavemente- ¿quieres saber porque hice lo que hice en las mazmorras?

La castaña asintió, sentía un nudo en la garganta por puro nerviosismo, Draco Malfoy era impredecible… y eso lo supo cuando la abrazo junto donde ahora se encontraban…

- Porque quise…

Su voz retumbo en sus oídos. ¿Por qué quiso¿Qué quería decir con eso¿Acaso … eso era una indirecta?

- No… no lo entiendo…-dijo confundida la castaña-.

- No pretendo que lo entiendas…-dijo sereno el ojigris acercándose nuevamente a la prefecta.

Allí estaban otra vez los brazos del Slytherin rodeándola, su presencia invadiéndola sin consideración. Entonces Hermione entorno los ojos con sus defensas en el suelo y sus dudas enterradas bajo la emoción del momento. Un ligero roce de labios la obligo a cerrar los ojos mientras el chico profundizaba el beso.


	8. Nieve

**Notas de la Autora: **_gracias por sus reviews! Subo el cap 7 y 8 porque aprovecho de la casa de unos tíos de subir, me han sacado el internet (la compañía tiene fallas)_

_Ójala les guste._

_Saludos!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Circunstancias (parte 8)

Capítulo 8 : Nieve.

Se aferraba con desesperación a su espalda. Sentía que le absorbía el aliento y que moriría pronto de una dulce desesperación.

No lo habían notado, pero el clima se había tornado mucho más frío al punto que las temperaturas bajaron bajo cero dando como resultado algo blanco, suave, frío y sutil: la nieve.

¿Qué importaba? Ellos estaban absortos en perderse en la boca del otro, ni Harry, Ginny, Ron, la casa de Slytherin ni todo Hogwarts les haría separarse en ese momento… menos Lucius Malfoy y el ejército de Mortios.

Draco Malfoy se debatía entre el sentir todo y reprimirse el impulso de cargarla en brazos y llevársela a un lugar oculto entre el bosque prohibido, mas cuando ella había rodeado su cuello con sus brazos había mandado todo su autocontrol al olvido, apegándola, si era posible, aun más a su cuerpo que agitado, le rogaba por oxígeno.

Hermione no se quedaba atrás, sentía cada partícula de su cuerpo ardiendo a una temperatura insoportable. ¿Cómo podía sucederle aquello si el hombre no soportaba más de los 40 grados Celsius sin morir? Si ella debía morir en ese instante, lo haría feliz…

Pero no moriría. Ella lo sabía… solo volvería a despertar.

El oxígeno ingreso por su nariz como algo maravillosamente único, pero sus labios se encontraban solitarios, solo estaba la lejana sensación de calor en ellos…. Muy lejana.

Abrió los ojos luego de un profundo y hermosísimo sueño pero comprobó que no soñaba, estaba mas despierta que nunca y el príncipe de Slytherin estaba muy cerca de ella con sus ojos grises destellantes por algo que ella ni siquiera se imaginaba…. Y ni dentro de miles de años podría imaginarse. Él estaba _feliz._

Solo él y su conciencia lo sabían. Él no lo diría y su conciencia no se lo mencionaría hasta que llegase la noche y en su cama diera las mil vueltas para intentar conciliar el sueño sin dejar de desear besarla otra vez.

El silencio volvió a reinar en ambos, la Gryffindor muda inexplicable y asombrosamente y el Slytherin tranquilo y sereno sin necesidad de hablar más que con su mirada.

Sería absurdo volver preguntarle la razón, pero su inquietud no la dejaba en paz, simplemente no podía respirar tranquila con algo molestándole a cada segundo, una duda más allá del frecuente existencialismo que podía experimentar por su edad…

¿Draco Malfoy gustaba de ella?

Volvió a sentir su nariz rozándole la fría y sonrosada piel de sus mejillas. Aquello significaba nada, todo y absolutamente el misterio.

Quería que él la besase de nuevo.

Lo esperaba con ansias.

Pero él no la complacería esta vez.

Sintió un escalofrío al golpear su respiración contra su oído

- Nos veremos, Granger…-susurró-.

Un pestañeo y el Slytherin ya estaba a metros de ella caminando hacia el castillo dando grandes zancadas debido a la gruesa nieve que cubría el suelo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En cualquier momento se desvanecería.

Luego de contarle a su hermana y Harry lo sucedido con Hermione, se había sentido escasamente mejor, casi nada.

Necesitaba comprenderlo.

Si tan solo ella se lo explicase… No, no lo entendería, aunque ella le jurará por la P.E.D.D.O que no había querido besarlo lo entendería, porque presencio como su ex novia se derretía en las manos de la serpiente.

¿Por qué nunca la sintió así?

Tantos besos que compartieron y él nunca la sintió desfallecer en sus brazos, nunca se aferro a su pecho como si el mundo se acabase en ese mismo instante, no, nada de eso. Hermione siempre le había besado suavemente, sin prisas ni desesperación… más bien, como una _rutina. _Ella, un beso a Ron, sus clases, biblioteca, otro beso para el pelirrojo y así sucesivamente hasta el otro día. Y ahora que la había visto así, se cuestiono profundamente sus sentimientos…¿realmente había amado a la prefecta?

Su voz interna gritaba a todo pulmón un "Sí" rotundo.

¿Qué gritaría el corazón de la prefecta si llegase a preguntárselo?

¿No, sí, tal vez?

El dolor de cabeza incremento junto con sus ganas de dormir y no despertar nunca más.

No podía dejar de recordarla y añorarla, era desesperante. Frescos y tatuados en su piel estaba cada recuerdo, desde su complicada confesión, los celos del día a día, las evasiones de la chica hasta el sí y los miles de besos y risas en la sala de menesteres o en la parte más oscura de la biblioteca en las frías tardes.

Una lágrima bajo por su mejilla y se maldijo de inmediato. Parecía una nenita llorando como lo hacía¿pero, quién le aseguraba que los hombres no lloraban? Nadie, lo sabía.

En la oscuridad de su habitación se acerco a la ventana posando una mano en el frío vidrio, observando abstraído como los copos de nieve bajaban lenta, graciosa y elegantemente al suelo.

Y su voz la llamo por última vez antes de permitirse llorar en silencio.


	9. Una nueva serpiente

**Circunstancias.**

_Capítulo 9: Una nueva serpiente._

Llegó a su sala común con una felicidad _palpable. _Draco Malfoy no era predecible al cien por ciento, pero raras veces mostraba aquel brillo en sus ojos o curvaba completamente sus labios en una sonrisa como ahora.

Con aquel aire de realeza tan característico en él, franqueo el umbral de la puerta mirando con desden a sus súbditos que con la mirada parecían venerarle. ¿Qué pasaría si todas esas serpientes descubriesen lo que él acababa de hacer? No le importo ni quiso cuestionárselo, se sentía muy bien como para arruinarse el momento con estupideces de ese tipo.

Blaise Zabinni le observo analizando su mirada, él creía conocerlo lo suficiente pero acababa de darse cuenta que no. Jamás le había visto así, ni siquiera después de una de sus tantas conquistas en el campo femenino con alguna presa difícil. ¿Qué podría tenerlo tan feliz? Pero no sólo él percibió esa peculiaridad en el rubio, sino también Judith Graham. Eterna amiga de Pansy Parkinson, oculta enamorada del príncipe de las serpientes.

Su cabello castaño liso y sedoso, sus labios rosados y sus ojos azules que centellaban cuando lo miraban pasar ahora lo observaban con reproche sin que él lo notase. Seguramente se había liado a otra chica y se sentía satisfecho por ello. Maldición.

Desde primer año quedo prendada de él pero era muy orgullosa para reconocerlo. Meses después conoció a Pansy e hizo amistad con ella solo para tenerle cerca. Pero, a diferencia de Pansy, ella no besaba sus pisadas ni se le lanzaba en algún patético intento de conquistarle, ella simplemente esperaba la ocasión para llamar su atención y en más de alguna vez había sido recompensada bajo las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de los chicos. Furtivos besos y ligeras caricias sobre la ropa, nada importante. Pero la Slytherin no se conformaba con eso, no después de haber sido besada por su príncipe.

La estupida de Pansy nunca se enteraría de nada, no la necesitaba de enemiga, aunque le traía sin cuidado, pero no significaba que tendría consideración de sus sentimientos a la hora de arrebatarle al chico frente a sus narices.

Meció su corta cabellera con gracia ganándose la mirada atenta de Zabinni antes de subir a su dormitorio, mañana se enteraría de lo que le había pasado a Draco, la tonta se Pansy se lo contaría haciendo otro drama con su cara de dogo bañada en lagrimas.

Blaise la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió por las escaleras. Judith era realmente _apetecible._ Su cuerpo lleno de incitantes curvas no pasaban desapercibidas para ningún Slytherin y menos para los demás chicos de Hogwarts. Ella no era como las demás chicas, ilusas y estupidas que suspiraban con una mirada o un gesto, ella era _única._ Su aire serio y seguro le daba su atractivo, astuta y calculadora, una digna serpiente que siempre estaba al acecho. Perfeccionista a la hora de realizar una tarea, ella más de una vez le había dado una reprimenda cuando hacían alguna broma o emboscada a los Gryffindor si él cometía el más mínimo error.

Salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar como otra vez Pansy chillaba porque Malfoy la había rechazado. Admiraba al rubio, él no habría dudado deshacerse de la chica en aquel minuto más el príncipe solo la ignoraba mirándola con desden luego de ver su cotidiano llanto de cocodrilo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No podía explicar lo que sentía. Aun estaba confundida, pero eso no quitaba que sintiese cosquillas en el estomago al recordar el ultimo encuentro con Malfoy.

"_Porque quise"_

"_Nos veremos, Granger"_

Cielos. Llevaba más de media hora intentando leer un tomo de Aritmancia pero cada ver que retomaba el primer párrafo la voz del chico irrumpía sus sentidos.

A pesar de que la biblioteca estaba vacía porque los alumnos estaban cenando se reprimió un gritito.

Era demasiado.

Se sentía una chiquilla boba que acababa de ver a algún actor muggle pasar. Ella no era así, ella era una chica seria, responsable y centrada…

¿Verdad?

Su conciencia callo un instante. Recordó fugazmente algunos besos con Ron… y descubrió que ninguno de los miles besos con el pelirrojo se comparaba con los dos besos que había compartido con Malfoy.

¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

¿Sería posible que ella, la prefecta, la estudiante modelo, la Gryffindor, la sangre sucia, la amiga del niño que vivió sintiese atracción por Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin, el sangre limpia, el mortifago y su peor enemigo?

Ni en broma.

Él carecía de sentimientos, solo sabía odiar y hacer daño…

Un segundo.

¿Sólo hacer daño?

Recordó ese calido abrazo cerca del lago. Su voz suave y reconfortante pidiéndole que ya no llorara, sus dedos pálidos secando sus lágrimas.

Eso probaba que _quizás_ no era tan malo.

_¿Solo quizás?_

Vale, no era tan malo como pintaba. "_Maldita conciencia" _pensó al cabo.

No podía obviar su atractivo. ¿A qué venia eso? Qué importaba. Ese pelo platinado rubio, su aroma tan varonil como a agua marina y relámpago, sus labios suaves y la embriagante calidez de sus brazos entorno a ella.

El pelirrojo ataco su mente de nuevo.

¿Cuándo había pensado en él como ahora lo hacía con el Slytherin?

¿Traición? Quizás. Para su dolor, Ronald Weasley, a quien creía amar por sobretodo, no provoco emociones tan fuertes en ella como pensaba y lo comprobó al sentir como irreal la infidelidad del chico con su compañera de habitación.

Se sintió mal. No era posible echar por la borda una relación de un año, pero quizás nunca estuvo enamorada en verdad y con Ron jugaron a ser novios ya que si el chico decía amarla tanto debió pensar dos veces antes de encerrarse en un aula vacía con Lavender.

Sacudió la cabeza diciéndose que ya no valía la pena recordar nada de lo que tuviese relación con el pecoso. Eso ya había acabado y ella no se quedaría estancada en el pasado, no cuando aun tenía que averiguar que pasaba con Malfoy. Se levanto con el libro de Aritmancia acunado en su pecho y se despidió de la señora Pince antes de salir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Notas de la Autora: **_Hola¿qué tal?_

_Pues lo que es yo, contenta. Ayer recuperé Internet, la compañía se retraso mucho en reponerlo… pero bueno, me dio tiempo de escribir con calma. _

_Por lo visto, Hermione tropezará con una gran piedra en su camino: Judith Graham. Quise incorporar una chica Slytherin en la historia porque esta trillado que sea Pansy la única slytherin conocidísima que babee por Draco… y aquí la tienen, intente que se pareciese un poco a mi… aunque físicamente es así, psicológicamente no tanto. Ya verán porqué._

_Bueno, como siempre muy agradecida de su tiempo y constancia para con mi relato._

_Saludos!_


	10. Orgullo

**Circunstancias .**

_Capítulo 10: Orgullo._

Siendo arrastrado por Harry y Ginny Ron bajo esa noche al Gran Comedor. La tristeza seguía latente en su memoria y corazón y ver a Hermione pasar por un pasillo perpendicular al que él estaba para ingresar a la torre de Gryffindor no mejoró su estado de ánimo. ¿Por qué ahora que se sentía más miserable que nunca deseaba abrazar a la chica que hace unas horas le corto sin más? Era inútil, para él Hermione era la única chica que realmente valía la pena de todo Hogwarts.

¿Qué implicaba este pensamiento¿Se arriesgaría y pelearía para tenerla a su lado nuevamente? Francamente era una opción, pero para el orgulloso pelirrojo era como lanzarse al suelo y dejar que el equipo de Slytherin le diese una paliza a base de bludgers locas. Ilógico e insoportable.

_Pero…_

¿Había un pero?

_Hermione…_

Sin percatarse se había detenido en el pasillo para voltearse a verla pasar hasta que se perdió en un poco iluminado recodo. Harry y Ginny no se habían enterado de nada y seguían bajando hablando de cosas triviales para subirle el animo a un Ron ausente.

- Ron¿qué haces?-acercándose el ojiverde- Si no vamos ahora no encontraremos nada… -sonriendo con dificultad-.

- ya…-mirando a la parejita- vamos.

Avanzo a paso agigantado que pronto se situó muy delante de su hermana y su mejor amigo que se miraron algo desconcertados, si querían animar a Ron tendrían que buscar un buen método, además estaba la conversación pendiente con la prefecta de la cual no se esperaba nada bueno gracias a su carácter algo temperamental en estas situaciones. Instintivamente se tomaron de la mano para alivianar un poco la carga que tenían sobre sus espaldas y adquirir valor para lo próximo, la pelirroja le sonrió de reojo al niño que vivo a la par de apretar un poco más su mano a lo que él hizo lo mismo para luego observar a su amigo, que cabizbajo, parecía arrastrar sus pasos como si en su espalda llevase un mochila de acampar muggle.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, Harry fijo su mirada en la mesa de las serpientes buscando con una mirada nada amigable la rubia cabellera de Malfoy que para su alivio o desgracia no estaba. Alivio porque no tendría que soportar ninguna burla de él o su grupito de súbditos dirigida a su persona o al pelirrojo y desgracia porque si Ron lo hubiese notado pensaría que estaría con Hermione….

¿Cómo podría su amiga relacionarse con Malfoy?

Sería lo más descabellado que hubiese visto nunca, mas cuando le advirtió al rubio sobre acercarse a la castaña éste le dio a entender que en su vida la miraría más que a un ratón de biblioteca…

¿Ron estaría mintiendo?

Se reprendió al instante. De ninguna manera mentiría en algo como eso¿qué ganaba con aquello? Nada.

La sensación de estar en blanco le desconcertó. Estaba más claro que el agua que Ron no era quien mentía, pero… ¿qué ganaba Malfoy con estar con su amiga y qué pasaba por la mente de la prefecta para estar con el Slytherin? Independiente del asunto, Hermione no era de esas chicas con la mente retorcida como para cobrar venganza ni nada por el estilo… ¿entonces?

La mano de Ginny jalando su manga corto sus cavilaciones. Se había quedado mirando la mesa de las serpientes y algunos alumnos se habían volteado a responderle esa mirada poco amigable con otra parecida o más temeraria.

Guiado por Ginny, se sentó en la parte central de la gran mesa de los leones sin dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

Quizás Malfoy quiso fastidiar a Ron usando a una Hermione desprevenida.

Sí, aquello era lo más razonable y tenía un "respaldo". Su amigo le había contado que la chica había destacado que Malfoy la había besado sin su consentimiento…

Ron y Hermione eran sus únicos amigos verdaderos en Hogwarts, por lo tanto confiaba y les creía como ellos habían hecho con él innumerables veces… no los defraudaría esta vez y es más, estaba dispuesto a hacer de intermediario para que la parejita volviese a estar junta…

Pero lo que Harry Potter no sabía era que la prefecta no estaba dispuesta y que el pelirrojo estaba herido en su orgullo… y aquellas diferencias no se arreglarían nunca.

Quizá volviesen a ser amigos… pero novios ni en veinte años más, porque el corazón de su amiga estaba siendo ocupado a paso acelerado por su peor enemigo y el ex – prefecto había sido vencido por su orgullo Weasley y aunque la quisiese demasiado no le pediría volver a estar juntos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaba hastiada. Pansy Parkinson seguía llorando en su regazo y parecía que estuviese absorviendo el lago del gran calamar para verterlo en su falda.

Para su desgracia, la morena no había averiguado nada porque Draco se había encerrado en su habitación luego de volver de quien sabe donde. Sus ojos azulinos destellaron unos instantes antes de sobar fingidamente la espalda de la chica por vigésima cuarta vez.

Pansy balbuceo algo incomprensible y volvió a ahogarse entre hipidos y gemidos de dolor esta vez arrugando la falda de Judith con sus manos temblorosas.

La castaña hizo un ademán de apartarla pero la chica no vario ni un ápice su posición, ahogo un bufido de fastidio y siguió sobando su espalda resignada.

Fijo su mirada en el reloj de la salita y comprobó que la hora de comer casi había acabado.

_Rayos…_

Había perdido un tiempo valioso para nada… quizás no…

Blaise Zabinni se había pasado mirándola durante todo el día… ella lo había notado…

Quizás Zabinni le ayudaría mucho más que Pansy…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **_Pues... nada que decir salvo "Gracias" _

_Saludos!_

_No se olviden de presionar "go" ;)_


	11. El error de amar

**Notas de la autora: **_Escuchen la canción "Smile in your sleep" de Silverstein. Pueden descargarla de mi profile.  
_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Circunstancias.**

_Capítulo 11: El error de amar.__  
_

Al entrar a su sala común encontró a Lavender y Parvati cuchicheando como de costumbre. Pensó que se llenaría de una ira explosiva contra la Gryffindor, pero no fue así. Simplemente cruzo la sala indiferente a sus compañeras de cuarto que poco disimuladamente la observaban esperando que la prefecta les reprochase algo.

Sin embargo algo llamado _"conciencia" _martillaba en la cabeza de Lavender Brown desde el segundo en que vio a Hermione en el umbral de aquella sala desierta. Estaba "_conciente" _de que aunque gustase muchísimo de Ron no había hecho bien al llevárselo a aquel alejado lugar para coquetearle al punto de incitarle a ser infiel. Quizá ya era tarde, pero aun así quería _pedir perdón. _Decidida pero asustada, la Gryffindor se levanto de un salto del sillón de terciopelo escarlata bajo la mirada atenta de Parvati.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?-inquirió la morena-.

- Disculparme… claro está- respondió la castaña.

- Pero… Lavy…-levantándose también- no creo que sea el momento… Hermione aun debe estar muy dolida, aun esta muy reciente lo que sucedió…

- Por lo mismo… -mirando a su amiga- no quiero que me odie más de lo que ya lo hace….

- Pero…

- No estaré tranquila hasta que me disculpe-mirándola de reojo como adivinando su pensamiento- aunque guste de Ron, no estuvo bien…

Parvati asintió en silencio dándole la pauta de salir a Lavender. La chica se encamino por las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de las chicas con las manos empuñadas por los nervios. No podía negar que le encantaría que la prefecta le perdonase, pero por ahora era mucho pedir y lo entendía en parte.

Toco la puerta esperando un "pase" que no llegó, abrumada por ello se convenció que luego de tocar tres veces era propicio entrar. No se sorprendió al hallar a la castaña en el alfeizar de la ventana con un grueso libro en el regazo pero si le intimido la mirada inexpresiva que le dio. Cerro la puerta tras de sí con suavidad, estaba claro que no quería llamar la atención esta vez y menos por una disputa con la chica modelo de todo Hogwarts.

Hermione cerró su libro para centrar toda la atención en su compañera de cuarto que, aparentemente, iba a decirle algo mas la chica hizo tiempo dirigiéndose a su mesita de noche fingiendo que buscaba algo bajo la atenta mirada marrón.

Ahogó un bufido. Ella no era así de tímida, si algo relucía en ella era su personalidad extrovertida que Parvati todos los días le elogiaba porque gracias a ella se acercaba a algún chico apuesto del colegio ganándose malas miradas por parte de la competencia. Se reprendió mentalmente por su cobardía y, ya más confiada, se acerco a su compañera de cuarto.

La prefecta fingía mirar por la ventana, mas cuando vio a Lavander acercarse hizo un ademán de moverse.

- Hermione¿podemos hablar?

- ¿Sobre qué?- apoyando la espalda en la ventana cerrada para estar de frente- ¿quieres hablar de Ron?

- Yo...-mirando el suelo- sé que estuvo mal y no pido que me perdones ni nada...- mirando a la chica- lo siento.

- ¿Desde cuando te gusta Ron?-ignorando la última frase de la Gryffindor- porque... ¿te gusta, no?

- Sí –manteniendo la mirada- desde cuarto año. Me di cuenta que le quería cuando te celo con Krum...

- Podrías habérmelo dicho antes¿no te parece?-dándole la espalda- digo, a nadie le gusta que le levanten el novio en la narices¿no?

- No... –susurrando- por eso te estoy hablando, sé que no estuvo bien y descuida, no lo volveré hacer-lanzando una bocanada de aire- solo espero que perdones a Ron, yo tuve la culpa, yo le incite...

- Ya no importa...- cortándola- puedes quedártelo, rompí con él... caminando hacia ella- es todo tuyo, Lavy-fingiendo una sonrisa.

Hermione salió de la habitación dando un ligero portazo que retumbo en los oídos de la chica. Parvati tenía razón, los hechos estaban muy frescos como para pedir perdón... pero pese a ello se sentía tranquila... en parte. ¿Cómo lo estaría pasando Ron?

Un segundo.

Ahora entendía el porqué se veía tan mal en el Gran Comedor. El alivio se había esfumado al segundo de haberlo siquiera disfrutado, de seguro ahora Ron también le odiaba por arruinar su noviazgo con la prefecta. Maldijo en voz baja su suerte y su poco autocontrol respecto a sus sentimientos, pero más allá de eso¿qué podía hacer? Nadie controla sus sentimientos, no se puede elegir de quien enamorarse y ella más que nadie lo sabía. Bajo las escaleras buscando con la mirada a Parvati quien nerviosa le esperaba en un sofá. Al verla comprendió en su mirada que no había ido muy bien...

- Lavy...

-¿Has visto a Ron?-cortándola-.

- No... no ha vuelto del Gran Comedor...

- Iré a buscarle..

- Pero, Lavender...

- Hermione rompió con él por mi culpa-alzando la voz- lo siento -arrepintiéndose por gritarle a su amiga- volveré pronto.

- Rayos –mascullo la morena al ver salir a Lavender corriendo por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿a dónde vas Malfoy?-pregunto Avery al verlo acercarse a la puerta de la sala común- ya acabo la hora de la cena.

- Lo sé –deteniéndose- Pero donde yo vaya no es asunto tuyo.

Avery hizo una mueca de desagrado y se marcho a su dormitorio. Malfoy siempre se ponía de mal humor cuando le despertaban de _"mala manera",_ eso significaba cuando Pansy se metía a su cuarto a llorarle como una Magdalena.

Al salir sintió una mirada clava en su espalda y de reojo se dio cuenta de que Judith Graham le observaba.

"_La amiguita de Pansy" _pensó. Él, como buen galán, había tenido una historia con la castaña y aunque la había pasado relativamente bien con ella, no había despertado nada nuevo en él: una conquista más sin mucha relevancia.

Se alejo unos cuantos metros de las mazmorras de Slytherin sin tener claro hacia donde quería ir mas no le importo, ya se le ocurriría que hacer para pasar el tiempo. Subió escaleras despreocupadamente hasta llegar al tercer piso donde no se fijo que alguien venia y por lo tanto chocando irremediablemente.

- Fíjate por donde vas-le espeto una voz femenina _bastante familiar-._

El Slytherin reacciono fijando su mirada grisácea en la chica que resulto nada más que Hermione Granger.

- Vaya...-arrastrando las palabras- veo que alguien esta de mal humor...

- No empieces Malfoy-mirándole molesta- no estoy para tus juegos

- ¿Ah no?-acercándosele- en la tarde no decías eso cuando te ..._besaba-_susurrando la última palabra.

Hermione sintió que la sangre se le subía al rostro dándole aspecto de un tomate. Apretó los puños bajo la mirada atenta del rubio, que se veía muy complacido, en un vano intento de ocultar su debilidad.

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas?-sonriéndole seductoramente- ni siquiera te he tocado...

¡Rayos! Eso era el colmo. Aunque le pusiese el vello de punta no soportaría esa humillación a su orgullo.

- Escúchame bien Malfoy- mirándolo decidida- tu jueguito se acabo, no vuelvas a besarme otra vez –frunciendo el ceño- Además, te recuerdo que somos enemigos y que nos odiamos...

- ¿Quién dijo que esto es un juego?- apoyando su frente en la de la Gryffindor- Porque yo no he dicho nada de eso... _Hermione._

Sintió su aliento colándose por sus labios y creyó deshacerse bajo su mirada. Estaba perdida en aquel oscuro corredor del tercer piso apunto de ser alimento de serpiente mayor...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Notas de la Autora: **_Gracias por su tiempo y por dejar review!_


	12. Fin del Juego

**Notas de la Autora: **_Pues bien, acá está el capítulo 12, dedicado a todos los fieles lectores que han seguido esta humilde historia._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Circunstancias.**

_Capítulo 12: Fin del juego._

Le miro indiferente en un vano intento de ocultar su propio nerviosismo pero le era imposible no pensar que sus piernas parecían gelatina oscilante gracias a su cercanía.

- ¿Por qué sigues burlándote de mi?- le espeto la chica- Si querías humillarme, ya lo has conseguido…-lanzando una bocanada de aire- te has burlado de mi y de Ron así que date por satisfecho.

El rubio arqueo una ceja mostrando su confusión. ¿Ella creía que le había besado para humillarla y fastidiar a la comadreja? Bueno, en parte lo último era verdad… pero solo en parte.

- ¿No crees que si hubiese querido desde el principio humillar a la comadreja y a ti lo hubiese hecho –mirando distraídamente hacia el techo- _mejor_?-fijando nuevamente su mirada en la chica-.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Malfoy?- sonriendo cínicamente- ¿Acaso dejaste de odiar a los sangre sucia?-fingiendo sorpresa- Porque te recuerdo que desde segundo año me has recordado cuanto te agradan… -ironizando-.

- Tú sabes lo que quiero decir Granger – entornado los ojos- no finjas desdén conmigo porque no te resulta…

- Oh, no estés tan confiado- acercando a sus labios a centímetros de besarlos- no soy otra de tus conquistas-alzando la voz-.

Draco curvo una sonrisa traviesa que la desconcertó, se sentía como una chiquilla tonta que había contado un mal chiste. El Slytherin, en un movimiento brusco, la rodeo con sus brazos esperando reacción por parte de la castaña quien, débilmente, se movió bajo su mirada.

- A mi me parece que… -rozando su nariz con la propia- en cierta forma ya lo eres, _Hermione_-hablando con suavidad-.

- Ni en tus sueños, Malfoy- moviéndose mas energéticamente- y ahora suéltame, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo…

- ¿Por qué el apuro? –apretando su agarre- El pobretón ya no te controla la hora¿o sí?

La castaña sintió como un fuego se encendía en su interior. En cierta forma Malfoy había desencadenado su quiebre con el pelirrojo y el que se lo recordará la enfurecía en sobremanera.

- No vuelvas a hablar así de Ron-hablando firme- no le llegas ni a los talones-furiosa-.

-¿ah no?- frunciendo el ceño- Pues qué poco valdrá al liarse a la estúpida de Brown en tus narices-.

La Gryffindor sintió como un frío la calaba por completo, las ínfimas esperanzas de que Malfoy fuese muy en el fondo alguien dulce se fueron a un abismo sin fin. Arrugo los labios sintiendo un nudo en el pecho, como si una vieja herida se abriese por completo hasta que… un calorcito en forma de líquido cristalino bajo por sus tiernas mejillas: lágrimas.

El Slytherin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, acto que paso por alto a la Gryffindor, acababa de cometer un grave error del cual él se había prometido no caer: hacerla llorar. Sintió como su mal humor se disipaba y le daba paso a una desesperación silenciosa, él nunca había medido en aquello con alguna chica, de hecho le traía sin cuidado desde que Pansy lloraba en su patético teatro con frecuencia. Pero ella no era Pansy o cualquier otra chica que suspiraba por él… ella era Hermione.

No podía mirarle a la cara, estaba segura que si subía la mirada rompería a llorar a todo lo que da. No entendía como había sido tan ilusa al dejarse llevar por lo aparente: Malfoy solo la había tratado bien para lastimarla a ella y a Ron y ella le había ayudado al dejarse llevar por su mirada, sus brazos y su aroma varonil que sentía tan cercano..

¿Cercano?

Levanto con cautela la vista solo para darse cuenta que él la tenía abrazada con dulzura, su pálida mano yacía en su nuca acomodando su rostro en su hombro, reconfortándola. Un escalofrío le azotó la espalda al sentir su aliento acariciándole el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda por mera casualidad y entonces él apretó su abrazo creyendo que tenía frío.

Cualquiera que pasase por aquel corredor y vislumbrara aquellas siluetas pensaría que era una pareja de enamorados compartiendo un minuto de intimidad y quizá no diferiría mucho, pero si hubiese visto por segunda vez… ¿Pensaría lo mismo al ver un Slytherin y una Gryffindor, los eternos rivales, compartiendo un poco de calidez? Sería algo sumamente ilógico, pero era real.

Y fue más real cuando Hermione Granger se separó para besar a Draco Malfoy en la oscuridad de aquel corredor…

… sumamente real…

Aquellos labios suaves y dulces rozándose con delicadeza con los labios del príncipe de las serpientes quien se sentía vulnerable a aquella Gryffindor que inexplicablemente le puso la tierra boca abajo con su mera presencia. Entonces, en aquel momento, ambos se confesaron en silencio que esto lejos de ser un juego iba tomando peso en sus mentes y corazones…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hacía mucho que la había visto por última vez. Le pareció que estaba muy bien pese a que no había pasado mucho desde su quiebre. No había comido mucho aunque Harry y Ginny le llamaban la atención constantemente porque se dedicaba a contar cuanta comida había en la mesa.

- Ron¿Podemos hablar?

El aludido giro mecánicamente su cabeza para central su mirada azulina en la chica que le hablaba. Lavender Brown le observaba afligida y con un deje de culpa. El pelirrojo asintió en silencio y se excuso con su amigo y su hermana saliendo así del gran comedor.

La caminata sin rumbo aparente fue en extremo silenciosa cosa extraña en Lavender quien estaba conciente, gracias a Parvati, que hablaba hasta por los codos cuando se lo proponía en serio.

- Lo siento.

Ron se detuvo en medio de la escalera para mirar a la chica cuyo rostro no podía ver gracias a que él estaba tres escalones más arriba que ella.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?-pregunto el pelirrojo- Ya no hay nada que hacer... disculparse no sirve de nada.

- Pero yo... -levantando la mirada- sé que hice mal, me disculpe con Hermione, le dije que yo había tenido la culpa pero aun así...

- No te impongas toda la culpa- taciturno- yo también la tengo... y esto me paso por creerme el rey del mundo, perdí lo más lindo que había tenido nunca...

- Ron...

- Lavender... solo nos dejamos ir por un mero e insulso impulso.. y nos jugo en contra...

- Yo no me deje ir por un mero impulso.-acercándose al chico-.

- ¿Qué?-sorprendido-.

- Si te bese es porque me gustas Ron.

Ron la miro con comprensión mezclada con melancolía. Él la entendía bien porque conocía lo que era querer sin ser correspondido y como prueba podía evocar las veces en que odio a Víktor Krum por estar con Hermione?

La comprensión lo abordo aun más cuando recordó las veces en que había deseado llevarse a la prefecta a algún lugar y robarle miles de besos para así calmar su dolor por no tenerla?

Pero vino también a su mente el como se volvieron novios? y el creciente dolor en su pecho por haberla perdido. Le dolía aun más porque ya había conocido la magia de querer casi sin límites y ser correspondido de igual forma?

Pero ¿Quién estaba más herido, Lavender o él?

- Perdóname Ron-abrazándole- Perdóname

No entendía porque tanta disculpa, pero cuando la chica le beso suavemente en los labios mojando sus mejillas con sus lágrimas lo entendió y perdono sin dudar.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **_Gracias por su tiempo._


	13. Recordando

**Circunstancias.**

_Capítulo 13: Recordando..._

Era la mañana de un sábado y el gran comedor estaba muy concurrido por entusiasmados alumnos que planeaban que hacer para distraerse ya que las salidas a Hogsmeade eran dentro de una semana más.

En la mesa de Gryffindor había un ambiente algo tenso. El trío dorado estaba disperso por la alargada mesa de los leones. Harry, Ginny y Ron se encontraban cerca de la punta que daba a la entrada y Hermione estaba sentada con Neville casi en la mitad.

La prefecta no tenía la intención de acercarse a sus "amigos" debido a la disputa de la noche anterior...

Flash Back.

- Hermione...

La chica se detuvo en su sigiloso caminar por la oscura sala sin percibir la presencia de Ginny y Harry.

- ¿Dónde andabas?-inquirió la chica- Es muy tarde...

- Andaba patrullado-respondió al instante- No me di cuenta que era tan tarde...

- Pensamos que quizás... estabas con Malfoy...-intervino el niño que vivió- Porque¿estabas con él, no?

La castaña intento disimular su sorpresa, claro que había estado con Malfoy pero... si sus amigos lo supiera... no quería ni pensarlo.

- Si Ron les contó su historia del hombre engañado, déjenme decirles que no fue por mi voluntad.-intentando ser convincente- además si hablamos de engaño, la única aquí engañada soy yo...

- ¡Pero Ron esta sufriendo!-salto Harry- Te pidió perdón y tú le cortaste para besarte con nuestro peor enemigo.

- Harry, ya dije que no fue por mi voluntad...-exasperándose- estoy tan conciente como tú de que Malfoy es nuestro enemigo desde primer año... no necesitas recordármelo

- Hermione...-tomándola de un brazo- dime por favor que no te gusta Malfoy...-suplico la pelirroja- y que un quieres a mi hermano...

- Ginny yo... –apartando a la chica- No puedo volver con Ron...

- ¿Tienes a otro chico?-pregunto Ginny- Le dejaste por otro

- ¡No, no!-alzando la voz- ¡No le he dejado por nadie, simplemente ya no puedo confiar en él sabiendo que Lavender le ama!

- Hermione...

- No Harry, no volveré con él...

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan orgullosa?-molesto-.

- ¿Por qué le defiendes tanto?-se excuso la prefecta- Reconoce también que se equivoco...

- Lo hacemos, Hermione-intervino su novia- pero entiéndenos también a nosotros, queremos verlos bien...

- ya...-relajándose- pero no soy yo quien puede ayudarlos en eso...

- ¿Vas a dejar que Lavender te lo quite asi como así?-inquirió la pequeña Weasley- ¿tan rápido has dejado de quererle?

Hermione se sintió terrible. Pero estaba siendo sincera, a pesar de que aun guardaba sentimientos para el Weasley, sus encuentros con Malfoy cada vez los desvanecían un poco más. ¿cómo decirles a ellos que estaba sintiendo cosas profundas por el príncipe de Slytherin¡No podía¡No soportaría el desprecio de sus amigos y compañeros de casa! Solo podía percibir aun el calor de ese beso que le robo antes de salir corriendo por el corredor.

- Le quiero Ginny... pero ya no como novio...-declaro taciturna- entiéndeme por favor.

Harry mantuvo el silencio empático tratando de comprender a la prefecta. Quizás estaba siendo injusto pero cuando ya estaba por aceptar que ellos no volverían a ser pareja el rostro triste y abatido de Ron le suplicaba que siguiese insistiendo.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Ron y a Lavender quienes avanzaron hasta el centro de la sala de estar sin percatarse que los tres amigos los miraban asombrados.

- veo que esta muy bien sin mi-observo en voz alta Hermione dirigiéndose a su habitación-.

Ron la vio subir y sintió una punzada en su estomago, Lavender se dio cuenta de ello y coloco su mano en su brazo, transmitiéndole apoyo.

Ella se había sincerado completamente con el Weasley y este le había dejado estar a su lado sin compromiso alguno. Era más de lo que ella hubiese esperado luego de robarle aquel beso al pelirrojo en las escaleras cercanas al Gran Comedor.

- Me iré a dormir-anuncio la pelirroja rompiendo el tenso silencio que quedo- Lavender¿me acompañas?-pregunto perspicaz a Brown.

- Claro, Ginny-mirando a Ron- hasta mañana.

Las chicas no tardaron en desaparecer su vista. Ambos chicos guardaron silencio sin saber que hacer.

-Veo que estas mejor...-comenzó Harry- pensé que querías mucho a Hermione, pero me equivoque...

- No es así Harry-mirando a su amigo- Aun quiero a Hermione...

- ¿Y que hay de Lavender?-pregunto receloso- ella parecer ser más que tu "_amiga" _Ron..

- Ella... ella esta enamorada de mi...-declaro derrotado el Weasley- No sé que hacer...

Harry le dio una palmada en la espalda y lo llevo al dormitorio de chicos, mañana sería otro día y podría aclarar ciertas cosas..

Fin Flash Back.

-Hermione...-moviéndola suavemente mientras la chica miraba hacia donde estaban sus amigos- ¿me escuchas?-.

- ¿sí?-saliendo de su aturdimiento- ¿qué decías Neville?

- Bueno, quería preguntarte si podrías ayudarme en pociones... tengo problemas con la poción de esta semana...

- No hay problema, te ayudaré.-sonriéndole- ¿te parece en la tarde, después de la merienda, en la biblioteca?

- si, muchas gracias.

La prefecta sonrió antes de excusarse y abandonar el gran comedor bajo la mirada atenta de Ron y compañía. Pero ella, lejos de notarlo, estaba centrada en la mirada grisácea que la seguía hasta la puerta del comedor.

- Draco...

- ¿qué quieres Pansy?-revolviendo su desayuno-.

- Quería saber que harás en la tarde... podríamos pasar tiempo juntos y..

- no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, Parkinson.

- Pero...

El chico ignoro su intento de insistirle levantándose y saliendo del lugar con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sabía que si se apuraba quizás... Cielos, solo quería verla y sentirla cerca otra vez.

Subió las escaleras creyendo que había ido a la biblioteca pero se detuvo al sentir un jalón de la manga de su capa, se volteo solo para toparse con la mirada juguetona de Judth.

-¿Por qué la prisa príncipito?-sonriéndole seductoramente- ¿vas a fastidiar a algún sangre sucia solo?

- No Graham, mis asuntos no te competen-respondió frívolo-.

- Pero solían hacerlo...-entornando los ojos maliciosamente- ¿es que acaso no recuerdas las tardes que pasamos, _Draco_?-fingiendo sorpresa- ¡Es cierto! Pansy no lo sabe...

- ¿Qué pretendes Graham?-sonriendo con ironía- ¿Asustarme? Pues te diré que me tiene sin cuidado si se lo cuentas a Pansy...

-¿tienes a otra, cierto?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

Draco le sonrió con suficiencia y la dejo sola en la mitad de la escalera. Él iría a buscar a Granger y nadie se lo impediría...

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **_Muchas gracias por sus reviews y vuestro tiempo. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado . Saludos._


	14. No escaparás

**Notas de la Autora: **_Hola. Siento la demora, todo se traduce a problemas. Quisiera dedicarle este capítulos a todos aquellos ángeles bajo la forma de personas que nos levantan el ánimo cuando todo se ve muy gris._

_Saludos a Dryadeh y a todos los fieles lectores._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Circunstancias.**

_Capítulo 14: No escaparás._

Graham estaba molesta. ¿Y cómo no estarlo después de semejante desdén que la serpiente mayor le había plantado en la narices? Pero ella no se quedaría de manos cruzadas, claro que no. Como buena Slytherin estaba ideando una forma de averiguar en que pasos se encontraba el príncipe de su casa. Camino por los pasillos poco concurridos flameando su capa con elegancia. Sus labios rojos como una manzana surcaron una sonrisa antes de susurrar al viento

- Zabinni...

Antes solo había analizado la idea de usarlo para sus fines, pero ahora estaba decidida y cuando Judith Graham estaba decidida nada la hacía desistir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inspeccionó los corredores con su grisácea mirada antes de surcarlos rumbo a la biblioteca. Tenía la impresión que Graham, por ser "_amiguita_" de Pansy, tuviese la misma mala costumbre que la morena, fastidiarle. Pero cuando volteó a ver por décima vez sin hallar nada extraño caminó tranquilamente hasta la biblioteca. Al entrar encontró a la señora Pince sentada en su sitio con un gran volumen que bajó para mirarlo severa. El rubio ignoró aquella mirada y observó superficialmente el lugar, a simple vista, vacío.

-"_Rayos_"- maldijo en silencio- "_si la impertinente de Graham no me hubiese detenido..."  
_  
Entonces, avanzando a paso lento, diviso una mata de cabello castaño esfumarse tras una estantería.

-"_Te encontré_"-sonriendo satisfecho-"_No puedes huir de mi Granger_"

Miró de reojo cerciorándose de que Pince no estuviese husmeando y al comprobar que la bibliotecaria había vuelto a internarse en su lectura, dio grandes pero cautas zancadas hasta quedar en el lado puesto de la misma estantería. Movió algunos libros empujándolos de los lomos y acomodando su vista en el espacio. Frente a si la chica revisaba distraídamente algunos libros de Historia de la Magia hojeándolos con cuidado.

El Slytherin quedo anonadado con aquella suave pero significativa sonrisa que sus labios formaban al avanzar por las paginas llenas de conocimientos valiosos para la Gryffindor. Había acomodado su cabello de forma que estaba atado en su nuca con un lazo escarlata dejando algunos mechones acaracolados enmarcando sus mejillas dándole un aire natural y sereno. La tentación de alargar su mano y acariciarle las mejillas y cubrir su frente con sus labios fue casi irrefrenable de no ser porque la chica acercó sus dedos al lugar en que él se encontraba. Contuvo la respiración esperando paciente que la prefecta sacase el libro que estaba su izquierda. Vio como sus dorados y pequeños dedos tomaron del lomo el libro que se hallaba en la primera fila de las dos filas que contenía el estante. Quiso tocar sus dedos pero se contuvo diciéndose a si mismo que ya tendría la ocasión perfecta para acercársele. Hermione alzo la vista mordiéndose el labio pensativa lo que provoco un destello fugaz en su mirada. Él había visto aquel detalle más de una vez pero no tan cerca como ahora y la ternura que ello le causaba se había duplicado o triplicado haciéndosele más difícil la tarea de no plantársele de frente y besarla sin preámbulos.

Hermione lanzó un suspiro decepcionado antes de colocar el libro en su lugar tapándole un poco el campo visual al rubio quien apoyo su espalda contra el estante alistándose para interceptarla. La chica dio unos pasos sintiéndose observada, hacía un rato que sentía un aroma familiar circundando su entorno. ¿Qué podría ser? Tranquilizándose y llevando una mano al bolsillo de su capa para sostener dentro de él su varita reanudo el caminar sin imprimirle rapidez sino lentitud. Sus ojos marrones se entornaron mirando de reojo su espalda sin reparar en que el chico estaba asomando su rostro a su delantera. Centró su mirada nuevamente haciéndosele más latente aquel aroma a cada paso que daba pasando la estancia donde se encontraba sin mirar a Malfoy que se había ido al final de la corredera de libros atento a cualquier cambio de opinión de la leona a la posibilidad de que se adentrase en ese lugar. Cuando la chica estuvo alejada unos centímetros él se apoyo en la estantería que estaba al frente pegando su espalda a ésta y asomando nuevamente su mirada para ver la espalda de la chica que había detenido su marcha momentáneamente, ya que había ingresado en el otro pasillo situándose frente a la estantería donde él, desde el otro lado, se encontraba apoyado. Draco sonrió tranquilamente, aquello se le estaba haciendo muy divertido.

- ¿Hasta cuando piensas jugar a las escondidas Malfoy?

El rubio soltó una casi imperceptible risita antes de salir de su escondite y aparecer frente a la Gryffindor. Hermione le miraba neutra, cosa poco _habitual_ en ella. Malfoy se le acercó un poco más con aquella sonrisa seductora tan característica en él que la chica encontraba que le hacía ver tan..._bien._

- ¿Estabas espiándome Malfoy?-pregunto la chica empinándose para alcanzar un libro- Déjame decirte que fuiste algo descuidado en tu labor...

- No, no estaba espiándote Granger-mirándola fijamente- todo el mundo es libre de venir a la biblioteca¿no?

- Pues sí -abriendo un tomo de Aritmancia- pero no parece que estés buscando algún libro...

La chica centro su mirada en el texto y se aproximo al rubio para salir, pero no advirtió que el chico lejos de moverse, había apoyado una mano en el pilar de la estantería, esperando. No paso mucho hasta que la chica topo de lleno contra el pecho del chico. Levanto la mirada y sus labios se unieron irremediablemente a los del Slytherin.

El pesado ejemplar de Aritmancia cayo haciendo eco en el lugar. Algunos rayos solares se filtraban por los imponentes ventanales de la biblioteca realzando el tono castaño almendra del cabello enmarañado de la chica quien había perdido su conciencia en dos segundos bajo el influjo de Draco.

Extasiado, llevo sus manos a su cintura y nuca para sentirla aun más cerca, cosa casi imposible porque ya respiraban el mismo aire. El vello se le erizo al sentir como los labios de Granger le respondían con suavidad y mimo mientras sus manos se aferraban con urgencia en sus antebrazos alzando aun más su rostro. Inclinó su rostro para explorar otro ángulo de aquella cavidad bucal que tanto le obsesionaba irrumpiendo con su lengua las pocas barreras que la Gryffindor tenía hasta entonces, embargándola de si, llevándola a un estado de aturdición placentera donde su sentido común había caído dormido desde que su olfato detecto el aroma de su colonia.

La joven lanzo un suspiro y él solo pudo apretarla más creyendo casi inútil contenerse más al hecho que le traía sin cuidado si Pince se aparecía por el alboroto que habían causado debido a la estrepitosa caída de uno de sus valiosos libros o si San Potter y la Comadreja depresiva los veían.

Volvió aun más lenta la caricia apreciando el descontento de la Gryffindor al intentar regresar el ritmo anterior sin éxito, pero se adaptó jugueteando el labio inferior del príncipe y separarse casi el punto de perder la unión labial.

Ya notando un ligera sensación de asfixia, ambos fueron alejándose de apoco hasta simplemente mantener sus labios presionados sin ninguna profundidad.

Hermione abrió los ojos y encontró la mirada grisácea escudriñándola sin ningún sentimiento, solo observándola. Se sorprendió a hallarse prendada de esos ojos que volvía a apreciar a sus anchas, descubriendo que ya no reflejaban la frialdad de antaño.

-¿Para esto viniste a la biblioteca?-pregunto con voz neutra-.

-Podría ser...-respondió para volver a acercarla- Podría ser Granger...

-¿Qué hay de Parkinson?-mirándolo fijamente envuelta en sus brazos- Es tu prometida...

- No me importa Pansy -acoto sonriéndole- ¿Preocupada Granger?

- Para nada... –frunciendo un poco el ceño- lo que hagas o no con Parkinson no me interesa-zafándose del abrazo-.

- ¿No estarás celosa, _Hermione_?-arqueando una ceja con una mirada juguetona-.

- Eso quisieras-haciendo una mueca-pero no, ya te lo dije, no me interesa.- pasando por su lado para recoger el libro y disponiéndose a salir-haz lo que te plazca con tus conquistas Malfoy...-dándole la espalda-.

- si tú lo dices Granger...-tomándola de una mano para girarla y acorralarla contra la estantería-.

-¿Qué haces?-le espeto- Suéltame...

-Me dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera con mis conquistas y eso hago-sonriendo travieso-.

-Yo no soy una de ellas Malfoy-entornado los ojos-.

- No lo creo Hermione...-acercando su rostro al de la joven-.

-Ya deja...-siendo cortada por los labios de Draco-.

Entonces sus brazos rodearon el cuello del Slytherin mientras volvía a derretirse bajo sus labios hacía solo unos instantes como ya había hecho.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **_Muchas gracias por leer. Dejen su comentario presionando "Go" _


	15. Ella

**Notas de la Autora: "**_Más vale tarde que nunca". Excelente dicho._

_¿Cómo están¿Me extrañaron? Espero que sí._

_Bueno. Acá esta la nueva entrega de "Circunstancias". Debo reconocer que me costo horrores escribirlo. Desde el miércoles empecé a plantearme como lo haría y que pasaría, pero me quedaba en blanco hasta que aparecieron los primeros cuatro párrafos. Hoy estaba algo reacia a tomar el capítulo, ya que quería admirar por mi ventana como caía la lluvia, pero fue el mismo sonido el que me impulso a hacerlo. Por eso cambie de "Miró por la ventana caer la nieve" por "Miró por la ventana caer la lluvia" _

_¿Se nota que me gusta la lluvia? Creo que sí, y a lo anterior le suman que al salir del preu llovía torrencialmente y la sombrilla se me volaba por el viento, pero yo feliz de mojarme un poquito (mis pantalones se mojaron hasta las rodillas) _

_En fin. Mucha platica de mi parte._

_Solo me queda, como siempre, agradecer vuestros reviews. Me hacen feliz :)__ en especial ahora que me siento un poquitin triste. Gracias de todo corazón._

_Saludos especiales a: __**Berechan, Bastet-sama, Natyta, liebre, Gabotta y Ede (por si pasas).**_

_¡Y por su puesto a todo los lectores que me leen!_

_¡Infinitas gracias!_

_**Maki-1988.**_

--------------------

**Circunstancias.**

_Capítulo 15: "Ella"_

Miró por la ventana caer la lluvia mientras el profesor Binns seguía su cátedra sobre una antigua revolución entre los gigantes y el mundo mágico. Le costaba tanto estar concentrada, cosa extraña en ella…

Pero no podía… no podía dejar de revivir aquella experiencia que a ratos la confundía y a otros la emocionaba…

Pero cuando la emoción tomaba control de su ser, la razón se hacia oír y derrumbaba aquel mundo de ilusión… después de todo, no se le permitía sentir algo por aquel chico. Draco Malfoy estaba prohibido por el simple hecho de ser Slytherin y por ser su eterno enemigo, suyo y de sus amigos. Sin embargo no podía obviar que sentía sus pasados seis años de estudios en Hogwarts, siendo el blanco de burlas e insultos por parte del rubio, como un recuerdo sumamente lejano y apunto de borrarse de su memoria.

Ela aguacero se hizo más sonoro y ella soltó un suspiro despreocupado. Para ser sincera consigo misma, le gustaban los días lluviosos porque, como cualquier chica, soñaba que algún compartiese con una persona especial un paraguas, unas sonrisas y quizás un beso. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba pensando y por eso unos ojos azules pasaron desapercibidos para ella.

Ron Weasley.

Sus ojos situados en ella, sus pensamientos rodeándola y acariciándola en silencio. Y como en deseos de antaño, quiso perder sus manos en aquella cascada castaña de rizos y bucles que olían a vainilla, llenar de besos sus mejillas y abrazarla con fuerza. ¿Cómo podría olvidar el sabor de sus besos, la dulzura de su piel y la calidez de su mirada si hacia un tiempo él era dueño de todo eso¿Cómo podía fingir que ya no le hería verla pero no poder sentirla suya?

Unas palmaditas de Harry lo alertaron puesto que el anciano y fantasmagórico profesor alzaba la voz y les dedicaba una mirada reprobatoria, entonces miro a la prefecta que estaba tomando apuntes y ahogo un quejido antes de fijar su atención en el transparente profesor. Entonces el objeto de adoración rodó sus ojos marrones y le miro de reojo, sin ningún reproche o resentimiento sino como lo que había sido para ella antes de jugar a ser novios. Como un amigo, un hermano.

Se dio cuenta que la próxima salida a Hogmeade sería tan insípida si no estaba con él, con ellos. Extrañaba a sus amigos, el reír con ellos o reprenderlos porque dejaban sus deberes para el último momento.

Era el tiempo. El tiempo de recuperarlos, de sentirlos cerca nuevamente.

Luego de tomar aquella decisión, la campana sonó por las antiquísimas paredes del castillo dándoles a entender a los alumnos que la hora de almuerzo había llegado.

---------------

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el tenedor siendo incapaz de darle la señal a su cerebro para que su mano se moviese y lo cogiera. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo que le estaba pasando, lo que lo estaba _cambiando._

Hermione Granger. Gryffindor, premio anual, prefecta, sabelotodo, hija de muggles, cabello castaño rizado y lleno de bucles, piel blanca y suave con aroma a vainilla, ojos marrones caritativos….

Una chica.

No cualquiera.

Tan igual a alguien que había conocido. ¿Sería esa la razón por la cual se sentía endemoniadamente atraído a ella al punto de mandar todo al cuerno con tal de tenerla a su lado?

No. No era como _"ella"_. _"Ella" _era especial desde la cabeza a la punta de los pies…

Evocó su recuerdo. Y voló lejos de Hogwarts rompiendo momentáneamente las cadenas que lo apresaban.

Él era entonces un niño. Aunque sus padres ya habían sembrado la semilla del despotismo en él, aun conservaba una pizca de inocencia en su corazón. Era un día de invierno y viajaba cautelosamente por los lados del Londres Muggle. Muchas miradas se centraban en él y no faltaban señoras que lo mirasen y cuchichearan lo lindo que era con alguna amiga que les acompañaba. Él sonreía al llamar la atención, su padre contenía pésimamente su disgusto ya que los sangre sucia se atrevían a mirar al heredero de los Malfoy como si fuese una atracción de circo.

Entre tanta gente, entre tanto ruido, el pequeño Draco fijo su vista en la estación de trenes. No siempre deambulaba por el sector de los "sangre sucia" como empezaba a llamarlos.

Pero, aunque no supo explicarlo por su corta edad, sus ojos se quedaron prendados de una niñita que esperaba en el andén tomada de la mano de su madre.

Tenía una bonita sonrisa, ojos marrones y pelo castaño.

Y ahí se quedo.

Mirándola.

Y ella sonrió y movió su mano a modo de saludo.

Draco quiso hablarle, pero Lucius, luego de buscarlo entre la multitud, tironeaba de él de un modo muy poco amable. Él no quería irse, quería hablarle, saber su nombre y quizás jugar con ella.

Sonrió a la chica y le extendió la mano, como pidiéndole que tomase la suya y ella, candida, la tomo entre las suyas que eran tan suaves y pequeñas.

- Adiós.

Se despidieron y él la vio desaparecer entre la gente que subía al tren. Quiso correr y estar con su nueva amiguita mas su padre le reprendió por tener contacto con los sangre sucia y se lo llevo a la mansión Malfoy a modo de castigo. Tenía prohibido acompañarle en sus asuntos a partir de ahora…

Apretó los ojos cerrados y se llevo el dedo índice y pulgar al tabique de la nariz.

¿Y si ella fuese Granger?

Tenía sentido, tenían el mismo cabello, los mismo ojos… además cuando vio a aquella niñita calculó mentalmente que ambos compartían más menos la misma edad.

¿Coincidencias¿Destino?

Hoy lo comprobaría. Estaba decidido. Aun tenía impregnada aquella suavidad en la piel de sus manos. Y si _"ella" _era Granger… su búsqueda habría terminado.

Abrió los ojos sintiendo un nudo en el estomago por la ansiedad y sin mediar palabra salio del gran comedor.

Subió las escaleras hacia ningún lugar específico. Granger, Granger…

¿Cuándo había dejado de ser la sangre sucia?

Aquella tarde. Sí, la recordaba bien.

Nunca podría olvidarla. Rayos y si Granger era _"ella_"… No podía dejar de imaginar lo feliz que lo haría… ¿Feliz? Sí, feliz. Draco Malfoy no era tan de hierro como todos pensaban. Sentía como cualquier persona, pero lo disimulaba muy bien. Había sido criado para ello.

Sus pies lo llevaron a la biblioteca. Era inevitable entrar y sentir como sus labios adquirían vida propia y formaban una sonrisa. Solo había estado ayer ahí, con Granger.

Y la había besado. Como tantas veces ya.

No, ayer había sido distinto. Ayer su cuerpo se estremeció al más leve contacto, no había sido como los demás…

Paso por los estantes y recreo la escena mentalmente. Jugar a las escondidas con la Gryffindor no había estado nada mal. Quizás lo repetiría, solo quizás.

"_No soy otra de tus conquistas"_

Y vaya que no. Con sus conquistas no duraba más que unas pocas semanas, pero él ya llevaba casi un mes revoloteando a la prefecta. Y no hallaba la hora de que ella cayese rendida a sus pies, de sentir sus besos llenos de sentimiento….

- ¿Nos sentamos ahí?

- Vale.

Por acto reflejo se apego de espaldas a una estantería. Se pregunto el porque actuaba así y entonces descubrió que su cuerpo había aprendido a percibirla. Por el pasillo avanzaba ella, Hermione Granger acompañada por Neville Longbotton.

Su sola presencia congelo todo. Vio como en cámara lenta ella se acercaba a una mesa, paso por paso seguida del idiota de Longbotton. Como acomodaba sus útiles y buscaba un pergamino que debió ser la lista de ingredientes de alguna poción ya que Longbotton traía un caldero y otras especias.

La chica aparto un rizo de su rostro y se dispuso a prender el fuego para el caldero. Le hablo al Gryffindor apuntando varias veces el pergamino, como explicando lo que debían hacer para que todo saliese bien.

Jodido Longbotton.

Justo ahora debía acaparar toda la atención de la castaña, ahora que quería descubrir si ella era aquella chica que lo cautivo de verdad en su infancia.

- Iré a buscar un libro de pociones para que nos aseguremos que tenemos todos los ingredientes-apunto la chica antes de levantarse-.

- Esta bien –dijo Neville mirando el caldero- no haré nada hasta que vuelvas-.

- No tardo –dirigiéndose a las estanterías-.

Entonces los ojos grises resplandecieron entre la poca nitidez. El estaba en la sección de pociones…

¡Gracias Merlín porque Granger es tan perfeccionista!

La chica recorrió dos estanterías antes de llegar a la cual estaba él. Espero paciente hasta que ella se asomo, fijando su atención en los títulos de los ejemplares.

Sus ojos se centraron en sus manos. Quería tocarlas.

Tan fugaz como una estrella tomo su mano libre y jalo de ella haciendo que la chica soltase un quejidito al rebotar en su pecho, luego, con su mano libre, la tomo de la barbilla y la beso.

Hermione cerró los ojos automáticamente, no tenía que preguntarse quien era porque el aroma a agua marina lo conocía muy bien tan bien como estaba aprendiendo a conocer a su dueño.

---------------------------

**Notas de la Autora:**

_Visita Dramione magic!_

_El link esta en mi profile (Homepage) _


	16. Silencio

**Circunstancias.**

_Capítulo 16: Silencio._

Bendita e incontenible eternidad. Deseaba tenerla en la palma de su mano, pero ella se le escurría recordándole que no tenía dueño y que era libre… porque era la eternidad y se regía por si misma.

Pero, por la fuerza de su carácter, la tentó al prolongar lo más posible ese momento, el momento en que acariciaba las manos de Granger y la besaba anhelante.

Manos medianas, suaves con ligeras asperezas en los dedos debido a su fanatismo por el deber, uñas cortas y poco firmes, las manos de una chica cuya sombra le perseguía a todas partes.

Labios deseables, de tonalidad rosada que tendía al rojo cuando se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Labios objetivos a la hora de poner la ley de frente y el sentir al final. Labios dolidos por una traición que él se encargo de borrar… labios que aun no le dedicaban la esperada sonrisa de los viejos tiempos…

Brazos que aun no imprimían cariño al rodearle el cuello o el tronco, como hacían ahora. Cuerpo que aun no se estremecía por el contacto del suyo… cabello que aun no le cosquilleaba por coquetería sino por casualidad…

Un corazón que, según él, aun no latía por su causa…

… sino por la inercia de la razón…

Una chispa de calor, una intolerable quemazón se prendió en su ser al notarla más distante que otros días…

¿Acaso algo le preocupaba?

Ella se aparto y le observo severa.

¿Qué estaba pasando¿Por qué de un día para otro había cambiado tanto su actitud?

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le reclamo- Vine acompañada y podrían sorprendernos – susurrando con molestia-.

- No sabía que Longbotton representaba tal peligro, Granger –marcando la frase con ironía-.

- Muy divertido, Malfoy – respondió- Pero estoy cansada de este juego tuyo-.

- Ya te he dicho que esto no es un juego, _Hermione _–arqueando una ceja-.

- ¿Entonces de qué va todo esto?-estableciendo las distancias- ¿Desde cuando deje de ser la "sangre sucia"¿Desde cuando un Malfoy se denigra a tanto?

El silencio otorga.

Si Draco Malfoy fuese conocedor de aquel dicho muggle, no hubiese guardado silencio. No hubiese tomando nuevamente sus manos para hallar aquella verdad que había buscado, inconscientemente, por años. No hubiese besado su frente ni se hubiese escurrido por las estanterías dejándola atónita y con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Porque había perdido, sin saber, la única oportunidad que tendría en mucho tiempo.

Suspirando profundamente, dio media vuelta y tomando un libro de pociones, se dirigió a la mesa donde Neville le esperaba impaciente.

- Siento la tardanza. Me costo encontrarlo por lo habían dejado en el lugar equivocado- hablo sacándolo de su abstracción-.

- No hay problema –respondió cruzando los dedos inconscientemente por el nerviosismo-.

Temía incendiar la biblioteca por algún descuido bobo. Hermione vio su rostro tenso y vio el modo de transmitirle tranquilidad.

- Descuida, lo haremos bien –apoyando una mano en su hombro-.

Neville sonrió agradecido y se dispuso a seguir las instrucciones de la chica que, discretamente borro su sonrisa.

… _Malfoy…_

-------------

La empujo contra la puerta de la habitación y hundió sus labios en los suyos con ansias reprimidas. Ella enterró sus manos en su cabello respondiendo hábilmente ahogando gemidos reiteradamente.

Cayeron a la cama y con increíble rapidez se privaron mutuamente de las ropas. Su cabello castaño le acaricio el cuello provocándole un cosquilleo que quemo en su columna vertebral.

Deseo.

Algo tan potente e inefable a la hora de definirlo. Tan abrumador y desbordante a la hora de sentirlo y si quiera creerse capaz de reprimirlo. El motor de los instintos más salvajes e inherentes del ser humano que a veces lo veja y destruye.

Judith Graham no lo sabía.

No tenía ni idea de lo que esa tarde significaría con el tiempo, la tarde en que entrego por primera vez su cuerpo sin medir en las consecuencias. La tarde en que Blaise Zabinni se convirtió en su dueño.

El moreno, mientras se apoderaba de cada trocito de su piel, nunca pensó que esta sería la única vez. No. Esta sería una de las tantas veces en que la atractiva Slytherin sucumbiría ante él, porque el destino se encargaría de unirlos pese a su mutua negativa, pese al caos que sembraría el deseo en sus vidas y pensamientos.

Ella le mordió el hombro desnudo debido a su poca delicadeza. Le era imposible pensar con claridad. Era un sueño demasiado real, palpable.

La chica que siempre le había mirado con desagrado ahora se retorcía de placer bajo su piel. Sus labios rojos, antes curvado en una sonrisa llena de suficiencia, estaban apretados con el fin de ocultarse cual vulnerable se había vuelto, cuan sensible se había vuelto hacia él.

¿Y qué sentía él?

Fuego, fuego puro fluir de sus poros. Su mirada se nublo al instante que dibujo su piel y la sintió idéntica a lo que había soñado en su soledad. Y las sabanas desaparecieron, las paredes también y solo existió ella y su cuerpo, él y su sentir.

Deseo, deseo.

Lo que lo movía, lo que lo hacía respirar ese aire denso.

Deseo.

Lo que ella había aceptado a cambio de una información que nunca obtendría. Lo que había apagado su cerebro al darse cuenta en lo desembocaría aquel jueguito de seducción que protagonizó en la sala de estar de las serpientes.

Y su voz la abandono al momento culmine.

Y su cuerpo cayo en trance al sentir su cuerpo caliente caer sobre el suyo.

Y los sentidos se apagaron momentáneamente, buscando descanso a través del sueño….

-------------------

Se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo al divisarla a la distancia.

Siempre tan radiante, tan hermosa.

Y tan amada como antes…

Porque él aun la amaba, con su corazón, con todo su ser.

¿Huiría o se le acercaría? Ella estaba ajena a su debate interno, pendiente de las acciones de Neville para corregirle al más mínimo fallo y pese a su rostro serio él la veía tan bella.

¿Era un Gryffindor, no? Había pasado junto a ella y Harry por un montón de situaciones peligrosas y complicadas… no era el momento de acobardarse.

Dio un paso. Y otro, y otro y entonces estaba a centímetros de ella. Neville noto tu presencia y le sonrió.

- Hola Ron – dejando de cortar las raíces para la poción -.

- Que tal, Neville- respondió al cabo-.

Esa voz. El vello se le erizo automáticamente. Se reprendió mentalmente y se giro para enfrentarlo.

Cabello pelirrojo igual de desordenado que siempre, las pecas adornado sus mejillas, sus ojos azules denotando la misma profundidad que los caracterizaba y su sonrisa tan calida como la recordaba, Ron Weasley.

- Hola Herms – saludo ocultando su latente nerviosismo-.

- Hola Ron – contesto serena-.

El contenido del caldero comenzó a burbujear estrepitosamente, sacándolos a ambos del trance que sus miradas habían generado. Longbotton se disculpo por su descuido ya que se había abstraído tanto al picar las raíces como le había dicho Hermione que no noto que la poción en potencia necesitaba ser revuelta.

La chica se abalanzo sobre el caldero y miro con detenimiento el contenido. Sonrió al darse cuenta que aun no estaba perdida y con una sonrisa en los labios le hablo a su compañero diciéndole que debía hacer para no perder la preparación del todo.

No paso mucho hasta que apagaron el caldero y vertieron el líquido a un frasquito. Neville se despido agradecido con el frasquito envuelto en una toalla para "no estropearlo más", así desapareció bajo la atenta mirada de los dos amigos… ¿por qué eso eran ahora, verdad?

Sus miradas chocaron nuevamente sacándoles un furioso sonrojo a ambos.

¿Qué les sucedía? Ellos ya no eran pareja, no había razón para sentirse apenado…

- Hermione, yo…

- Lo sé… -dijo cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa suave en los labios-.

La observó confundido y sorprendido a la vez¿tan obvio era?

- Te perdono, Ron…

- ¿Amigos de nuevo?-pregunto aliviado-.

- Por supuesto

Entonces sus brazos la rodearon firmemente y su aroma se impregnó en sus ropas con facilidad. La había extrañado tanto. Tantos días sin poder sentirla cerca, tanto tiempo sin ser el dueño momentáneo de su sonrisa o atención…

Y ella, que había extrañado a su amigo mas no al novio, se dejo abrazar con las emociones a flor de piel. Respondió a esa muestra de cariño con tanta disposición que no se dio cuenta de que era observada…

Unos ojos grises se entornaron coléricos hacia los amigos…

Si él no hubiese callado…

Pero el silencio lo envolvió, protegió y también… lo maldijo.

Ella había vuelto con la comadreja.

---------------------

**Notas de la Autora: **_Siento la demora, pero tengo sabañones en las manos y pies y me ha costado horrores terminar este capítulo. _

_Espero que el esfuerzo haya valido la pena. :)_

_No tengo mucho que decir... hace frío y quiero irme a la cama..._

_¡Saludos!_

_¡No olviden presionar "go"!_


	17. No me ignores

**Circunstancias.**

_Capítulo 17: No me ignores._

Un fuego le recorrió el cuerpo y se acumulo en su puño. ¿Por qué?

Hacía unos instantes ellos se habían besado y ahora ella estaba en brazos del pobretón muy feliz.

Golpeo la puerta en un arrebato de rabia y salió sin observar que los amigos sobresaltados examinaba la causa de golpe, sin enterarse que Hermione había divisado su cabello rubio esfumarse por el umbral de la puerta.

La señora Pince lanzo un bufido y se reacomodo en su asiento farfullando por lo bajo.

Ron, al no hallarle respuesta al misterio, se giro a ver a Hermione sonriendo sin que esta lo notase.

- ¿Irás a Hogmeade? –llamando su atención- ni Harry ni yo vimos tu nombre en la lista…

- No pensaba ir…- dijo guardando sus pertenencias- Pero si quieren que los acompañe…

- Claro que queremos, Herms – dijo ayudándole- Te hemos extrañado mucho en este tiempo…

Hermione sonrió emocionada. Ella también les había extrañado y mucho. Se acomodo la mochila al hombro y empezó a andar hacia la puerta seguida con el pelirrojo.

- Yo también Ron…

… _yo también._

Avanzaron por los pasillos relatándose mutuamente los acontecimientos que se habían perdido, riendo como los amigos que siempre debieron ser pero entonces ella le recordó.

Su rostro duro, enfadado. Malfoy.

Él había sido quien golpeo la puerta de la biblioteca, estaba segura porque había visto su cabello y también había visto, aunque fugazmente, el logo de su casa, la serpiente de Slytherin.

¿Por qué se había puesto así?

Entonces cayó en cuentas de que…

¡Claro¡Los había visto, a ella y a Ron, abrazándose!

Eso significaba que… ¿estaba celoso?

¡Qué tontería! Ellos no eran, ni serían, nada¿verdad?

Silencio. No podía afirmar nada. Su percepción de Draco Malfoy había cambiado mucho desde hacía un mes…

¿Era en realidad tan descabellado interpretar esa reacción como el producto de los celos?

-Hermione…

¡Qué dilema se le había plantado!

De seguro pasaría otra noche en vela por culpa de ese Slytherin…

- Hermione…

Porque se le había hecho un hábito. Desde el primer beso que compartieron… ¿Cuántos eran ya? Se asusto al darse cuenta que varios… las personas que se odian no se besan, ni por nada del mundo…

- ¡Hermione!

La chica se tambaleo con el zandeo que el pelirrojo le dio.

- ¿Qué pasa Ron? –molesta- Estoy a tu lado, no necesitas gritar…

- Lo siento, pero no me estabas prestando atención… -respondió con el ceño levemente fruncido- ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Oh, no…

¿Verdad o mentira?

Ya se imaginaba el rostro de su recién recuperado amigo al decirle "Estaba pensando en Malfoy, últimamente me persigue mucho¿sabes?" y definitivamente no era opción, no quería estropearlo.

- Me preguntaba si Neville habría guardado la poción, si estaría repasando los pasos para elaborarla bien…

- Tienes razón –simpatizo- Se esforzó mucho en prepararla, sería una lastima que por un descuido bobo el frasquito ya estuviese hecho añicos…

- ¡Ron!

- ¿Qué? –alzando las cejas confundido- Puede ser¿no?

Contó lentamente hasta uno para no gritarle que era una cotorra malagüera y empezar otra discusión a minutos de haber hecho las paces.

- No seas pesimista, por favor –suplico como queriendo que él comprendiese que a una mala jugada suya, la amistad duraría poco.

- Esta bien –respondió no pudiendo evitar derretirse con esa mirada suplicante- esperemos que este todo bien…

Suspiro aliviada reanudando la marcha (se habían detenido cuando Ron la zandeo) hasta llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda la cual, sonriente, les pregunto la contraseña.

- Pie de limón –vocifero el pelirrojo-.

- ¿Cuándo la cambiaron?-inquirió Hermione sorprendida- Hasta esta mañana era "Pastel de arandano"

- A Neville se le volvió a olvidar, por eso la cambiaron-La chica arrugó el ceño algo mosqueada-.

Al entrar se encontraron con Harry y Ginny besándose suavemente.

Ambos se sonrojaron al sentir que interrumpían y se alejaron, pero sus voces les detuvieron a unos metros de su recorrido.

- Tranquilos, que no pasa –les hablo Ginny-.

Harry sonrió al ver a sus amigos en buenos términos y entonces, luego de destacar su reconciliación, entre los cuatro se pusieron a planear su salida a Hogmeade.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose sumamente relajada. Ni en sus mejores duchas se había sentido así. Se sentó en la cama estirando los brazos, percibiendo el delicado roce de las sabanas caer por su piel desnuda…

…¡¿desnuda?!

Bajo su mirada observando sus senos expuestos y en una rápida maniobra se cubrió con la sabana. ¿Por qué estaba desnuda en su cama?

Un suspiro a su lado le erizo el vello. Entonces… ¿no estaba sola?

Giro el rostro y abrió la boca en sorpresa, a su lado, con las sabanas enrolladas en su cintura, estaba placidamente dormido Blaise Zabinni.

O sea… ella y él…

¿Había sido capaz de hacerlo?

Se llevo una mano a la frente y suspiro pesadamente. Nada que hacer, lo que estaba hecho, hecho estaba y no tenía vuelta atrás.

Su filosofía de vida era "Nunca te arrepientas de nada" y por ser así, se dejo caer sobre el colchón fijando su vista en el techo con aire pensativo. Las imágenes de él tocándola, acariciándole se le hicieron tan nítidas en su mente que la sensación de ver una película muggle la acogió y embriago completamente.

Zabinni…

Giro el rostro enfocándole. Se le veía tan sereno, tan cómodo durmiendo que le costaba creer que hacía unas horas él mismo le hubiese quitado las ropas con tanta urgencia, con tanto deseo y furor. Pero era él mismo, recordaba perfectamente haber visto el lunar de su hombro que ahora destacaba por la pose en que se hallaba. Recordaba el roce de su pecho frotándose con el suyo y eso la hacía temblar… sus manos… ¡cielos!

¿Qué le ocurría¡Ella no era así… así…!

¿Así como¿Sentimental?

Eso era, no era sentimental, no era ingenua ni soñadora era simplemente una Slytherin y eso lo explicaba todo muy bien…

Le sintió moverse y eso la abrumo más. ¿Por qué se le acercaba¿Por qué la rodeaba con sus brazos¿Acaso no estaba dormido?

La cabeza le daba mil vueltas y aun se sentía cansada por lo que decidió aceptar aquellos brazos posesivos y se volvió a sumergir en el sueño.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Era la hora de la cena y los cuatro amigos bajaban animados las escaleras rumbo al Gran comedor. El goce de la cercanía mutua les era sumamente agradable y ¿cómo no? Había pasado mucho tiempo, según ellos consideraban, separados.

Atravesaron la imponente puerta divisando a la distancia, en la mesa de los leones, a Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati y Lavender, de los cuales, los tres primeros les hicieron señas para que se acercasen. Las duplas de oro se acercaron sin fijarse en quienes venían perpendiculares a ellos. Hermione se alejo un poco debido aun empujo que recibió y cuando se disponía a increpar al responsable sus ojos se fijaron irremediablemente en aquellos desconcertantes ojos grises.

La chica separo los labios con el fin de decir algo que nunca pronuncio, como un reproche mudo, mas el Slytherin la miro con desden y se aproximo a su mesa, pasando por el lado de Pansy quien se abrazo al brazo de chico. Draco no hizo ninguna mueca de hastío y eso la incomodó… ¿No había sido él quien dijo que le traía sin cuidado la estólida de Parkinson? Si era así, entonces ¿por qué la dejaba acercarse sin más? Un calor invisible se cerro entorno a su mano y ésta se empuño en respuesta. Hacía unas horas le había besado y ahora le coqueteaba a esa cara de dogo, porque era coquetear el sonreírle como lo estaba haciendo¿verdad?

"_Maldita sea¡suéltalo!"_

¿Qué?

Poso una mano en sus labios al darse cuenta de su actitud. Por primera vez le daría la razón a Malfoy, esto ya no era un juego porque había dejado de serlo en el minuto que él la ignoró, en el minuto que ella sintió… celos.

- No me ignores… -susurró por lo bajo-.

Le dolía, le entristecía recordar es mirada fría. No, quería que la mirase como hacía últimamente con simpatía, calidez, ternura…, con cualquier sentimiento menos la indiferencia, menos el desprecio… no…

- Hermione

Abstraída, se dejo llevar por el brazo de Ron, quien se había devuelto a buscarla y llevarla a la mesa.

Sin duda esa fue la peor cena que había tenido durante el año.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **_El estudio y la falta de inspiración arrasan profundamente con todo cuando se lo proponen. _

_Acabo de terminar el capítulo y no sé como quedo, aunque personalmente, puedo decir que el "no me ignores" me salió del alma…_

_Bueno, debo terminar la guía de biología. El mundo endocrino te quita tiempo…_

_Cuídense._

_Saludos._

**Maki Nirnaeth.**

_PD¿Se dieron cuenta de un detallito grande? Sí, modifiqué mi pen name¿Qué les parece?_

_¡No olviden hacerse saber sus opiniones presionando "Go"!_


	18. Mírame

**N/A: **_Canción recomendada: _This photograph is proof – **Taking Back Sunday**. _Estará disponible a la brevedad en mi profile_**  
**

* * *

**Circunstancias.**

_Capítulo 18: Mírame_

Cuando le perdió de vista la alejo con brusquedad que, para su fortuna, nadie percibió y quien podía hacerlo estaba durmiendo placidamente en la torre de las serpientes..

La morena le reclamo a su prometido mas éste solo hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y la dejo en pleno pasillo del tercer piso. Sulfurada y llena de coraje buscó el medio por el cual desahogarse y, cuando la vio entre la multitud, supo que ella, su amiga, sería su soporte,

Dando empellones a diestra y siniestra, Pansy Parkinson acortó las distancias y llego al lado de la castaña.

- ¡Judith! –grito- ¡Judith!

Graham, increíblemente de buen humor, no le dedico una mueca de hastió mal disimulada sino que la miro atentamente esperando por lo que Pansy debía decir, pero lejos de eso, ella se lanzó a sus brazos sollozando.

- ¿Qué sucede Pansy? –pregunto con voz suave- ¿Problemas con Draco?

La chica soltó una mezcla de sonidos poco entendibles que simularon un sí mientras se agarraba fuertemente de la túnica de su amiga en un intento de apagar sus sollozos. Judith, sin poder comprenderlo, no buscó el que le relataran los hechos con doble intención como solía ser cuando se trataba de Malfoy, sino que esta vez, simplemente quiso que su "amiga" no estuviese mal…

… más tarde volvería a ser la castaña fría y calculadora, ahora solo podía sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago que mantenía el efecto de "chica buena" y eso no la molestaba mucho.

Así fue que, aun teniendo a la chica cogida a su cintura, comenzó a andar para ir a un lugar más apropiado para conversar.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Miro como sonreía y algo en su interior salto feliz, en parte. Había extrañado tanto su sonrisa, esa que era única y que le caracterizaba tanto, la sonrisa en los labios de Ron Weasley. Pero el "en parte" venía porque no fue ella quien se la devolvió, sino su amiga, su amada, su todo, ella, Hermione Granger.

No podía comprender el porqué se sentía tan desdichada, él le había permitido estar a su lado sin más, sin compromiso y eso era mucho en comparación a lo que merecía por lo que había ocasionado, por haberle dado una tristeza más que una alegría como buscaba. Porque ese era el fin a de amar¿no? Buscar la felicidad de esa persona amada, sin importar si aquella felicidad estaba a nuestro lado o no.

Parvati le tomo el brazo inspirándole apoyo mas Lavender no cambio su semblante triste y nostálgico. No podía, simplemente era más fuerte que ella…

Pero

¿Por qué Hermione tampoco se veía feliz?

Centro su mirada en la prefecta y noto que, a pesar de su sonrisa, sus ojos se veían un tanto apagados. ¿Sería posible que… no estuviese feliz¡Era inadmisible! Ella tenía lo que le era más valioso en todo el mundo y no estaba satisfecha con ello? De la tristeza no le costo pasar a la rabia…

- Lavy…-tirando de la manga de su túnica- Detente o mataras a alguien con esa mirada….

-Parv –empezó- No soporto la actitud de Hermione –frunciendo el ceño- ¡Mírala! Está con Ron y no parece estar feliz con ello. Si estuviera en su lugar yo..

- Es que estás en su lugar-corto la Patil- Ellos volvieron a ser amigos, no lo que tu piensas… -dijo soltando una risita-.

Relajo el rostro, el cuerpo y soltó un "Ah". No paso mucho hasta que, entre las risitas de Parvati, se sintió tan estúpida que les ganaría a los matones de Malfoy en ese campo.

¿Malfoy?

Era cierto… últimamente se había percatado que no molestaba a Hermione, no hasta esta noche porque, pese a la distancia, pudo ver en sus labios una mueca bastante hiriente para ella.

Aquello era muy extraño, rarísimo.

¿Qué podría significar aquel cambio?

Observo como, entre la multitud que se dirigía a su respectiva casa, la prefecta se alejaba de a poco de su grupo de amigos, sin que estos lo notasen, e iba hacia la dirección opuesta… hacia allá estaba…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aun desconocía el porque no se fue con Pansy hacia la sala común fingiendo que estaban bien, no sabía el porqué la aparto, el porqué terminó aquí. Frente esta puerta, frente al umbral del recuerdo.

Buscaba con todas sus fuerzas odiarla como lo hacía pero le era imposible, porque aquella enciclopedia andante era "_ella". _¿Cómo odiarla si sus recuerdos la habían estado buscando todo este tiempo¿Cómo podía volver a ser aquel patán que la insultaba si solo quería besarla pese a todo?

Pese a todo…

… y eso incluía la escenita con el pobretón.

¡Maldita sea!

Intento respirar, intento, pero le costaba. Aquel recuerdo le dolía más que mil agujas en el pecho perforándole, si, dolía mucho más porque era como si ella se estuviese riendo de él y su orgullo propio no estaba reparado para ello. Viejas costumbres son viejas costumbre y hay algunas que no se pueden cambiar… su orgullo Malfoy era una de ellas.

Había entrado a la biblioteca, contra su pensamiento, contra lo premeditado y fue por eso que, bajo la atenta mirada de la bibliotecaria, fingió que buscaba algún libro. O quizás no era tanto fingir, no quería volver a su casa y tenia pendiente algunos deberes…

Por primera vez no maldijo por lo bajo a McGonagall por los gigantescos pergaminos que pedía sino que agradeció tener algo en que distraerse. Entro a la sección de transformaciones y conjurando un _accio _trajo a sus manos pergamino, tinta y pluma.

Recorrió los títulos de los ejemplares y luego de diez minutos tomo uno de tamaño mediano. Al abrirlo buscó el tema de investigación cayendo, a cada segundo que pasaba, mas en la abstracción. Cualquiera que lo viese diría que esa actitud era muy similar a la de… ella.

Levanto la vista al frente y soltó una maldición. Inconscientemente seguía pensando en ella¡cielos!

Busco una mesa libre y deposito sobre ésta de mala manera los útiles pero por la distancia la señora Pince no se recriminó. Se llevo una mano a la frente y se jalo un poco el cabello, tomo una bocanada de aire y la expulsó al instante con tanta presión que una chica de Ravenclaw que le había estado observando tras unas mesas se sobresalto pero Draco Malfoy, lejos de percatarse siquiera, observo su alrededor sin ver en verdad.

Se mesó el pelo guardando de nuevo las apariencias y empezó a escribir los datos que el libro le entregaba. Pese a todo era un deber que tendría que hacer tarde o temprano y, debido a las circunstancias, prefería hacerlo ahora y no retrasarlo más.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos que se mantuvo escribiendo plenamente concentrado, sin embargo, luego de estirar, elegantemente, un poco las manos su mirada se fijo en la puerta. Y ahí se quedo. Sin reflejar nada, sin sentir nada, vacía, simple y completamente vacía, tanto o más que su mente.

El sonido de sus pasos distorsionó por instantes el silencio que reinaba en el lugar. Algunas miradas se centraron en ella, pero iba centrada solo en su persona y, como siempre, no cayó en cuenta de ellas. Esa era una de las tantas cosas que los diferenciaban ya que, si fuere su caso, él hincharía su pecho orgulloso y, quien sabe, quizás lanzaría una que otra miradita coqueta, pero no era su caso, no.

El marrón de sus ojos se cargaba, se hacía más intenso a cada paso que le acercaba, prendiendo su llama interior y su anhelo.

Quería besarla ahí y ahora.

Pero el orgullo herido volvía a palpitarle y lo hacía aterrizar. Por eso, él no la correspondió en aquella mirada cómplice, por eso dejo de mirarla, por eso se levanto cogiendo sus cosas, por eso paso por su lado indiferente…

… por eso fingió pasividad cuando su mano le tomó el antebrazo disimuladamente aunque la flama se avivaba en su interior.

- Suéltame Granger-susurró por lo bajo con voz fría- no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo.

- Pues no te molestó el que te tocase esta tarde-respondió perspicaz, susurrando también- mucho menos besarme…

- Fue un pequeño lapsus para tu fortuna sabelotodo-sonriendo de lado- pero ya acabó-.

- ¿Estas celoso Malfoy? - inquirió con burla- porque quien golpeo la puerta esta tarde fuiste tú¿verdad?

- Eso quisieras Granger, pero no. Ni lo uno ni lo otro para tu desgracia.

- No mientas-endureciendo el rostro- te vi salir… - jalándolo precavidamente hacia una estantería para que los demás alumnos no los viesen- sé que estas celoso…

Draco se zafo rudamente de su agarre y quiso matarla con la fuerza de su fría mirada, pero no lo logro… porque no fue capaz. Seguía debilitándolo, seguía atrapándolo en sus invisibles redes y él solo podía sentirse caer atado de mano y pies.

Y calló. Callo de nuevo escondiendo lo evidente. Porque esta celoso, celosísimo… lo estaba.

Dio un paso en falso para irse y dejarla, pero ella le tomo la mano deteniéndolo. El tacto de su mano de nueva cuenta lo remonto a ese pasado y a ese sentir de antaño. Y quiso que fuese tan real como su propia existencia…

- Ron y yo… -empezó acercando su cuerpo a su espalda- volvimos a ser amigos…

- ¿Y yo debo felicitarte por ello Granger?- atajo con rabia- Pues déjame decirte que no me importa lo que tú hagas o no con el pobretón o con tus amiguitos Gryffindor. No eres más que…

- ¿Más que qué? -continuo- Vamos, dílo.

Empuño las manos esperando esa palabra, aquella que nunca más oiría de sus labios, pero no llegó y solo el silencio y la impotencia selló los labios del Slytherin.

Al percibir la rabia en su voz, se estremeció. Volvía a sentir frío, volvía a temblar, volvía a desear que la mirase como en unas horas atrás había hecho pero sus ojos grises no se atreverían a verla esta noche, y no harían en algún tiempo, no con esa chispa que le había puesto el mundo boca abajo.

Porque sumándose a su descubrimiento, vio que se había vuelto dependiente de esa chispa, porque le animaba, le cobijaba y le daba vida…

…y entonces su mente le grito desde el fondo de las entrañas:

"_Mírame"_

Sus ojos se humedecieron de a poco y sus labios se apretaron bajo su lejanía, no solo espiritual sino también física porque solo se permitió liberar una lágrima cuando había girado hacia el pasillo perdiéndose por la puerta de la biblioteca.

"_Mírame…"_

Apoyó la espalda contra el estante y se mordió el labio inferior llorado silenciosamente. Había caído en el error… ese que Lavender Brown se recriminaba todas las noches apretando su almohada…

… porque querer era gratuito y olvidar era el lujo más costoso que existía.

* * *

**N/A: **_Hola. Pues si no fuese por la banda sonora de Spiderman 2 este capítulo nunca hubiese sido terminado. Había comenzado el viernes con él pero, entre salidas y videojuegos no había fisura por la cual pensar en el capítulo… salvo ahora que me quede atascada en el juego y no sé que hacer…_

_Si alguien recuerda el juego Silent Hill (sé que es antiguo pero siempre quise jugarlo aunque ya había visto a mi hermano acabarlo y todo) en la parte de la escuela¿Cómo se abre la puerta dentro de la sala de calderas? Las válvulas al girarlas, una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha, no dejan libre el paso…_

_En fin… dejemos lo crudo y comentemos el capítulo. En el capítulo 16 se mencionó que Malfoy perdió su oportunidad y que no la tendría en algún tiempo, pues bien, guiándome por ello (a veces olvido lo que escribo xD) es por eso que les estoy poniendo las cosas difíciles… No vale que sea un seudo abrazo y ya para que a Draco se le baje lo sulfurado, nopes. Nada es fácil y mucho menos entre estos polos opuestos (ñaca ñaca). Pero, después de una fuerte debate con mi almohada, puede que en el próximo se arregle o… nah, no adelantaré nada. _

_Respecto a Judith y Blaise… creo que ya se imaginan que pasará con ellos, si no es así, simplemente sigan atentos a la historia. Intento ser justa con las historias paralelas a las de Draco y Hermione, creo que es una entretenida forma de narrar y, además, nunca sabes que provocaran en la historia central… )_

_Agradezco un montonzote a las personas que pusieron "Circunstancias" como su historia favorita, eso me llena de emoción y alegría. Es mucho para mi y por ello no tengo palabras para agradecerlo…Un millón de gracias._

**Maki Nirnaeth.**

_PD: Revisen mi profile, siempre que puedo voy dejando links de descarga de las canciones inspiradoras de mis fics…_

_Presiona "go" y regala un poquito de felicidad que no cuesta nada…_


	19. Lo sé

**N/A: **_Música ambiental para hoy _Rose of Sharyn _- _**Killswitch Engage. **_Revisen mi profile._

* * *

**Circunstancias.**

_Capítulo 19: Lo sé._

Se escondió en la esquina viendo como la chica avanzaba hasta la puerta de la biblioteca. Intuía que algo ocurría con ella, algo grande y sumamente delicado, no en vano era una especie de "doctora corazón" con sus amigas. Entonces cuando la atravesó, se sobresalto un poco.

Pasó algunos minutos debatiéndose entre entrar o esperar afuera hasta que finalmente, su instinto femenino le dijo que esperase. Y vaya que había acertado, puesto que no paso mucho hasta que un sulfurado Draco Malfoy saliese por aquella puerta del enigma.

¿Qué significaba todo ello?

Su valentía le susurro al oído que honrará a su casa y entrase en la casita del misterio pero cuando su cerebro le dio las señales a sus miembros, la dueña del cabello enmarañado salio con los ojos rojos y caminando a paso acelerado.

Primero ella entra ansiosa al lugar, después el rey déspota sale rabioso y al rato ella como una magdalena, algo había entre todo esto, mejor dicho, entre ellos. ¿Mera coincidencia¡A mis polainas!

Este era un gran descubrimiento y la base para un cotilleo asegurado… ¿no? Además podría usarlo a su favor… el chantaje era siempre una vía segura para obtener lo que se desea. Podría caer bajo, podría ser una maldita y escupirle en la cara que andaba en malos pasos con un Slytherin, no uno cualquiera sino el líder de ellos, y forzarla a entregarle en bandeja de oro a Ron, pero en el fondo sabía que Hermione no era la culpable de que el Weasley aún la amase como ella sabía que no fue culpa suya enamorarse de la persona equivocada…

Era el capricho del destino, nada más.

La vista fugaz de sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas le recordaron a si misma durante las noches. Nunca había sido una santa, estaba consciente de sus defectos y se esmeraba por cambiar pero pese a ello no podía dejar de amar al pelirrojo y cada día que pasaban sus sentimientos se intensificaban en vez de apagarse. Paradójico, increíble, insólito, inaudito…

Pero era su sentir, solo suyo y no había quien pudiese comprenderlo mejor que ella, si es que era capaz de ver la pequeñísima luz entre aquellas telarañas y escombros que habían pasado a ser su yo interno.

En ese instante se encontró comprendida, porque la chica modelo había experimentado la cúspide de su humanidad mientras seguía alejándose del recuerdo y del dolor, como ella esperaba hacer.

Tal vez, solo tal vez…

Salio tras ella guiada por un impulso de origen desconocido, probablemente era el momento de limar asperezas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Apretó los ojos preparándose para abrirlos. Sentía como si hubiese invernado por meses en vez de haber dormido toda la tarde. Se sentó con parsimonia en la cama y estiro los brazos soltando un bostezo. Había dormido de las mil maravillas y todo era gracias a ella.

Judith…

El baile sensual en la sala de estar, la mirada profunda y enigmática, sus manos jalándolo de la holgada corbata y entonces… entonces él había perdido la razón y la llevo a su habitación cargándola a horcajadas.

El resto… solo imágenes difusas de partes de su cuerpo desnudo, voces lejanas codificándose en el idioma del placer y sus ojos levemente opacados con el cálido ambiente que había derretido su carácter.

Se giro a su diestra hallando solo la almohada. Ni un rastro de la chica que estrecho mientras dormía. Sonrió efusivamente y de un tirón se destapo, cogió una toalla del mueble de la izquierda y se dirigió al baño para ducharse.

Al rato se oyó como la puerta se abría violentamente dando paso al príncipe. Luego de poner en la mesita de noche sus útiles, avanzo hasta su cama dejándose caer de sopetón en ella y lanzo un almohadón al suelo soltando una maldición.

Ni siquiera ahora podía odiarla, ella le había dejado en claro que no había vuelto con la comadreja en términos amorosos, sino como amigos. Aun así, el muy imbécil babeaba al divisarla a metros de distancia.

"_Sé que estas celoso…"_

¿Y cómo no iba estarlo?

¿Qué había esperado ella¿Qué se pusiera cantar para felicitarla por ello? Mierda, no, un rotundo No. Ella solo podía abrazarle, mirarle y besarle a él, solo a él. Había recorrido un largo camino desde esa tarde memorable como para que ahora el Weasley viniese a estropearlo todo. Ya no había vuelta atrás, sentía algo profundo y pese a sus esfuerzos por encubrirse, sus acciones le delataban a la primera.

Se estiro en su cama un poco más calmado. La habitación estaba casi en penumbras de no ser por las cortinas semiabiertas que entregaban un hilo de nitidez en aquella noche fría. Pensó en ella, en sus ojos tristes y se sintió miserable. Cuando se trataba de orgullo no medía en nada, simplemente se dejaba llevar por sus genes y apellido mas, hasta ahora, no se había encontrado tan arrepentido por salvar su orgullo… Ella ya había cambiado su mundo.

Mañana era la salida a Hogsmeade, ahí vería como 'enmendar' su error…

Pese a la pereza que le había envuelto, se levanto con lentitud y se dispuso a desvestirse. Se sentía algo cansado, después de todo había pasado un buen rato trabajando en su deber de transformaciones. Sus ojos le pedían a gritos que les diera descanso. Luego de ponerse la pijama se acomodo en el lecho durmiéndose al instante.

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió dando paso a un fresco Zabinni. Se sorprendió de ver a Malfoy durmiendo siendo tan temprano. Bueno, él se lo perdía. Esbozo una sonrisa traviesa y salio del cuarto. Pese a que el reloj de la sala de estar marcaba cerca de las diez de la noche, para el moreno eran más o menos las seis, es decir, había mucho por hacer… entre ello, buscar a Graham, recordar ciertos momentos y establecer ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo su exclusividad. ¿Quién lo diría? Judith Graham, aquella chica tan altiva y tan sensual no había estado con ningún chico antes de él, Blaise Zabinni era el primero y quizás sería el último…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Estuvo largos minutos en el servicio lavándose el rostro para borrar las huellas de las lágrimas sin embargo, no sirvió de mucho. Sus ojos aun estaba algo enrojecidos, las mejillas coloreadas y los labios apretados, su semblante aun estaba apagado. Busco un pensamiento alegre para animarse y fue entonces que recordó que mañana iría a Hogsmeade con sus amigos. Eso era, la reconciliación con Ron después de tanto tiempo alejados. Eso valía la pena, eso tenia la fuerza de desaparecer la tristeza, pero no lo hizo porque simplemente no la dejaba actuar, no permitía que Malfoy le abandonase ni un segundo porque se había dado cuenta que, pese a sus esfuerzos, aquel error que no era tan equivoco se instalo en su ser al encontrarse tan sola.

"_No me ignores"_

"_Mírame"_

Aquel ruego sólo podía ser dedicado a alguien sumamente preciado, a alguien especial, a alguien que se quiere mucho, que se ama.

Pero aun era muy temprano para hablar de amor y muy tarde para hablar de enamoramiento. Estaba prendada irremediablemente a su enemigo de antaño y no sabia que le hería más, si su distancia o el hecho de que iba en contra de su naturaleza quererlo…

- Hermione

La voz resonó por las paredes de servicio de chicas. Hermione levanto la vista con temor hallando en el reflejo del espejo la silueta de Lavender Brown.

La Gryffindor temió por un instante por su pellejo. Habían veces en que Hermione Granger actuaba muy distinto a lo esperado, era cosa de solo recordar como la había enfrentado cuando le pidió disculpas. No obstante, aquella mirada vacía la identificaba tanto que sus miedos fueron debilitándose a cada paso que le acercaba.

- ¿Estas bien? -.

Otra vez un silencio sepulcral, estaba segura e que no lo estaba, pero era una manera de romper el hielo. La prefecta ignoro la pregunta y se restregó los ojos con las manos en un intento inútil de aparentar naturalidad, lo que no duro mucho.

- No.

Sus palabras secas provocaron un débil eco que no tardo en extinguirse, ese mero monosílabo le había costado horrores ser pronunciado.

- ¿Es por Malfoy?-susurro débilmente-.

El cuerpo le hirvió furiosamente al sonido de ese apellido. ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiese algo?

- ¿De qué hablas Lavender? –alzando la voz- ¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy en cómo me siento? –recibiendo una mirada acusadora- Simplemente estoy indispuesta. –dijo más calmada-.

- Te seguí hasta biblioteca, no hay necesidad de fingir conmigo- dijo serenamente- no pienso decirle a nadie.

¿Debía sentir alivio por ello, seguir negándolo o quizás buscar consuelo?

- ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? –respondió automáticamente- Todo Hogwarts sabe que eres una chismosa – molesta- ¿Por qué conmigo sería diferente?

- No lo hago por ti –respondió dolida- Lo hago por Ron, porque le quiero y no deseo verlo mal por ti.

Eso cambiaba las cosas. Si no fuese por el pelirrojo no dudaría en hacerla trizas a base de rumores¿verdad?

No. Aunque no fuese por Ron, no lo haría. Aquella chica perfecta era tan humana como si misma, debía conocer la misma impotencia que ahora le humedecía de nuevo los ojos.

No eran tan distintas después de todo. Era hora de dejar la guerra inútil.

- Le quiero –susurro al viento mirando hacia la nada- le quiero mucho y es por eso que no diré nada.

- Gracias.

Volvió a observar a Hermione que esta vez sonreía a duras penas. No tardo mucho en darse cuenta que estaba a punto de derrumbarse por el intenso brillo de sus ojos, entonces, sus piernas actuaron sin su consentimiento y la llevaron a su lado, sus brazos la rodearon transmitiéndole apoyo. Aun no estaba segura que había entre ella y Malfoy, pero algo le decía que no era tan distinto a lo que le pasadaza con el guardián de Gryffindor. Después de un rato, después de ver como se tranquilizaba, sintió deseos de saber que le había ocurrido con el Slytherin, la llama de la curiosidad no estaba vetada de todo.

- Hermione –empezó con un hilito de voz- ¿Qué te hizo Malfoy?

- Nada, no fue nada…

- Pero…

- … nada que Ron no te haya hecho a ti –suspirando- me… él me…

- … él te enamoró… -declaro esclareciendo el misterio por fin.

El silencio se tradujo en un sí.

Entonces la apretó más sin darse cuenta de que ella también…lloraba.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **_Aquí de nuevo. Me he quedado en blanco, así que no tengo mucho que comentar. El capítulo quedo triste aunque cuando lo empecé planeaba dejarlo más alegre. Cambios inesperados._

_Espero que en el próximo capitulo, en la salida a Hogsmeade todo cambie y sea más ameno, además Draco quiere enmendarse, así que veremos una buena escena._

_Respecto a reviews. Estoy muy feliz con ellos. Agradezco especialmente a __**brujiskatty18**__por su ayuda en__Silent Hill, en serio, muchas gracias. El problema es que ahora me toca enfrentar a la oruga en Silent Hill Town Center y no encuentro las municiones que hay ahí…_

_En fin._

_Hoy me enteré que existen el fotolog Messenger, así que, quien quiera hablarme y tenga fotolog, vaya a mi profile y pinche el link de mi fotolog (el de nombre siladhiel)._

_Bueno, después de una larga espera (lo siento) por quedarme enviciada con ese juego que me sobresalta a cada segundo (odio el sonido de la radio pero sin ella no sabría si hay criaturas cerca)les dejo esperando que el capítulo haya llenado sus expectativas, me costo acabarlo porque me quedaba en blanco o porque me pedian algunos favores…_

_¡Gracias por leerme!_

Saludos a:

_princess.noelia, __brujiskatty18, __WenLoony__tatis__, Andrea, Mariita Granger, unkatahe, __MALFOYTEAMO__ y liebre._

Que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior.

Bien, me voy a merendar.

¡Adiós!

_Presiona "go" y deja tu comentario._


	20. Lo siento

**N/A: **_Para hoy la canción recomendada es _Truly, Madly, Deeply de **Savage Garden. **_Estará disponible en mi profile._

* * *

**Circunstancias.**

_Capítulo 20: Lo siento._

Las temperaturas habían descendido considerablemente y habían traído consigo la infaltable nieve. Desperezándose de a poco, Hermione abrió los ojos y enfocó su mirada en el techo. No recordaba como había llegado a la habitación sino que tenía recuerdos borrosos de ella y Malfoy en la biblioteca.

Él la odiaba. Había vuelto a odiarla como en sus peores años y eso le dolía muchísimo. Y es que, después de conocer su lado cálido, su lado amable se le hizo imposible no acostumbrarse a su presencia, a sus besos y a su mirada grisácea sin una cuota de odio para ella.

Pese a que estaba prohibido para ella el desearlo, pese a que estaba mal, quería estar a su lado de nuevo, quería ser la única a quien mirase con tanta ternura…

- ¿Cómo dormiste?

Hermione se sentó en la cama buscando el origen se aquella voz mas no hubo necesidad puesto que la dueña de ésta se había sentado a los pies de su cama.

- Bien, gracias por preguntar.

No sabía muy bien como comportarse con Lavender. Después de todo, ella le había consolado en un momento difícil y le había dicho que no contaría nada de su situación con Malfoy. Quería saberlo… sí, necesitaba saberlo.

- ¿Por qué estas comportándote tan bien conmigo? – preguntó mirándola fijamente- Yo no te he tratado muy bien…

- Tenías tus razones –le corto- además yo me había equivocado – continuo mientras jugaba con el borde su camisón- Creo que, por alguna extraña razón, comprendo como te sientes… es solo por eso, supongo.

La prefecta permaneció callada por unos minutos. Comprendida, era comprendida por la persona que menos imagino que podría hacerlo, definitivamente el mundo era pequeño y curioso.

- Tú… ¿tú aun quieres a Ron? – preguntó mirando las sábanas- ¿Lo quieres profundamente, verdad?

- Sí… -con una leve sonrisa- Pero debo admitir que te odie cuando se reconciliaron porque creí que volvían a ser pareja, porque fuiste la única, pese a mis esfuerzos, que le pudo sacar una sonrisa después de tanto tiempo…-haciendo una pequeña pausa- Pero, cuando te vi ayer salir de la biblioteca me di cuenta que no eras tan distinta a mi, que sentías algo similar a lo que yo siento por Ron… - buscando la mirada de la chica- Es decir, quieres a alguien a quien no puedes tener… , es tal y como me pasa a mi.

"…_quieres a alguien a quien no puedes tener… "_

Eso era. Ella se había enamorado de un imposible al igual que Lavender. ¿Por qué no lo vio antes¿Por qué no se alejo cuando se acercaba a la línea de peligro? Porque no le importo, porque era incapaz de controlarse, porque simplemente no podía controlar aquel sentimiento tan profundo y tan grande que nacía en su pecho a cada mirada, a cada beso que compartían…

- Le quiero… pero él me odia de nuevo… - soltó apretando las sábanas- No sé como paso… -titubeo- el día en que te vi con Ron en aquella sala, quise desaparecer… corrí sin ver por donde iba y acabe cerca del lago – pasado saliva con dificultad- estaba tan concentrada en mi dolor que no lo vi acercarse, venia de su practica de Quidditch y seguramente me vio desde la escoba… - sonriendo levemente- Nunca me imagine que, al verme, preguntaría que me había hecho Ron… yo esperaba que se burlara o que me insultara, pero nunca espere esa reacción. Todo fue tan repentino que, sin proponérmelo, acabe en sus brazos… su voz era muy acogedora y nunca, desde ese día, he podido olvidar lo que me dijo…

_Aquel "Ya no llores…" con tanta dulzura._

- "Ya no llores…"

Lavender le oía atentamente. Su sorpresa era grande, ya que, por lo que su compañera le contaba, Malfoy fue el de la iniciativa… Se pregunto que hubiese pasado si no hubiese tentado a Ron, si hubiese controlado mejor sus sentimientos… quizás Hermione no estaría sufriendo ahora, quizás Ron no hubiese sufrido durante tanto tiempo…

- Lo siento… -susurro-.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto confundida la castaña-.

- Si no hubiese besado a tu novio quizás ahora tú… no la estarías pasando mal…

- Te equivocas – dijo de inmediato- En parte me ayudaste, aunque no lo creas…

Lavender estaba confundida. ¿En qué le había ayudado? Solo había hecho sufrir a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, merecía que la despreciaran como lo hacían…

- No lo entiendo –con el ceño levemente fruncido- ¿En qué te ayude…? Solo te he dado dolores de cabeza…

- No, no es así – más aliviada- Si no fuese por lo que paso, no me hubiese dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Ron… - apretado los labios- lo quise y lo quiero mucho pero como a un hermano. Si tú no le hubieses besado ese día quizás… aun estaría con él creyendo que lo quería de una forma que no es… Estar con Malfoy me lo hizo ver… estar en sus brazos o sentir sus labios en los míos me hizo sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado, cosas que Ron nunca provoco en mi… La verdad es que jugamos a ser novios, jugamos a querernos creyéndonos maduros…

Brown permaneció en silencio. Le costaba creer que una acción pudiese acarrear tantas consecuencias, no solo para Hermione, sino También para Ron y ella. La leve sonrisa cómplice de su compañera la alivio en gran parte, la libero de ese peso que había cargado día a día durante este largo mes.

- Lavender… -tomando su mano- me gustaría que…

- Sí –respondió al instante- me gustaría que fuésemos amigas-sonriendo tranquilamente -.

Entonces estrecharon sus manos dejando atrás las asperezas y las guerras sin sentido.

- Bajemos a desayunar, no querrás perderte la salida a Hogsmeade¿verdad? – pregunto levantándose de la cama-.

- No, claro que no –respondió Hermione quitándose las sabanas de encima- Lavender¿por qué no nos acompañas?

La aludida quedo estática. ¿Realmente quería que les acompañara?

- ¿Puedo? – volteándose-.

- Sí, me gustaría que vinieses con nosotros- abriendo los ojos como si recordara algo- Puedes traer a Parvati también.

- Me encantaría –sonriendo- me duchare y buscaré a Parv. ¿Nos reunimos en el gran comedor?

- Sí, las esperaremos ahí.

Lavender se metió en el cuarto de baño rápidamente. Hermione se quedo con la vista fija en la puerta hasta que se dio cuenta que debía preparar su ropa. Se dirigió a la ventana y con su suave movimiento de su mano corrió la cortina escarlata. Pequeños copos de nieve caían lenta y majestuosamente hasta encontrarse con el resto.

_-¿Por qué?_

_- ¿Por qué que?- suavemente- ¿quieres saber porque hice lo que hice en las mazmorras?_

_La castaña asintió, sentía un nudo en la garganta por puro nerviosismo, Draco Malfoy era impredecible… y eso lo supo cuando la abrazo justo donde ahora se encontraban…_

_- Porque quise…_

_Su voz retumbo en sus oídos. ¿Por qué quiso¿Qué quería decir con eso ¿Acaso … eso era una indirecta?_

_- No… no lo entiendo…-dijo confundida la castaña-._

_- No pretendo que lo entiendas…-dijo sereno el ojigris acercándose nuevamente a la prefecta._

_Allí estaban otra vez los brazos del Slytherin rodeándola, su presencia invadiéndola sin consideración. Entonces Hermione entorno los ojos con sus defensas en el suelo y sus dudas enterradas bajo la emoción del momento. Un ligero roce de labios la obligo a cerrar los ojos mientras el chico profundizaba el beso._

- Ese día también nevó… -susurro taciturna-.

- ¡Hermione¡Ya puedes usar el baño! –grito Lavender saliendo envuelta en toallas

La prefecta asintió, se metió en el baño y se duchó con la mente ausente.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Bajaba las escaleras escuchando las hazañas que realizo Zabinni la noche anterior, o al menos eso aparentaba hacer. Solo había oído algo de su exclusividad con Graham y lo demás se había esfumado de su campo de percepción. Estaba pensando en ella, en como acércasele, en besarla y en obtener su perdón. Porque se había equivocado y mucho, porque había faltado nuevamente a su ideal de no hacerla llorar.

Pansy iba detrás de su príncipe observándolo detenidamente. Parecía preocupado por algo y eso la extrañaba enormemente. Draco nunca mostraba tan abiertamente sus emociones… algo iba mal. A su lado, Judith se percato de lo mismo luego de contener una maldición al oír al patán de Zabinni y su jodida exclusividad.

El solo recordar lo que había pasado con el moreno anoche la sacaba de sus casillas ahogando su buen humor.

Luego de dejar a Pansy dormida en su habitación había bajado a la sala de estar para leer frente a la chimenea, tenia deberes pendientes y no quería recibir una reprimenda por un descuido tonto, aunque, pensándolo bien, le daba igual, solo buscaba matar el tiempo en algo que enfocara su concentración en otra cosa que no fuese en Zabinni.

No paso ni un segundo desde que se acomodo cuando vio bajar a Blaise de las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios de los chicos. Soltó un bufido disimuladamente fingiendo interés en lo que escribía. Pero su indiferencia no duro mucho al ser cogida de las mejillas y obligada a mirarle a los ojos.

- Hola primor- sonriendo- fue de mal gusto dejarme solo¿no te parece?

- No te hagas el gracioso Blaise – entornando los ojos- lo que paso fue parte de un trato¿o ya lo olvidaste?…

- Claro que no preciosa –rozando sus labios con los propios- pero me gustaría reindicar el trato…

- ¿De qué hablas? – inquirió hastiada- Yo ya cumplí con mi parte…

- Sí, vaya que bien lo hiciste Jude… -mirándola lujurioso- Pero fue ahí donde me di cuenta de un pequeño… o mejor dicho gran detalle…

Rayos, eso quería decir que…

- Te exijo fidelidad Graham –termino campante-.

- ¿Fidelidad? – sonriendo irónica- ¡No me hagas reír Blaise! Tú no eres nadie para exigirme nada.- termino mordaz

- Te equivocas Jude –guiando sus labios a su oído- Soy el primero en ti y quiero ser el único….

El único. O sea que no había nadie que pudiese reemplazarlo, solo estaba él.

Escalofríos, escalofríos habían atrapado su columna vertebral ignorando su deseo de mantenerse firme frente a él, liberando su debilidad. Entonces Blaise la miro fijamente mezclando su aliento fresco con el de la chica que le perteneció y que le pertenecía más a cada segundo que su pupila dibujaba con más detalles de su rostro, que absorbía su reflejo reclamándolo como propio.

Y el deseo volvió a arder desde las cenizas y se levanto como el ave fénix volando majestuosamente. Y sus labios no tardaron en encontrarse, reconocerse y enlazarse firmemente. Y sus cuerpos no tardaron en buscar y reconocer el calor del otro, deseando sentirse mutuamente….

Se llevo una mano al cuello palpando la zona que su bufanda tapaba con eficacia. Nadie la veía, pero ella sabía que estaba ahí. La marca de Zabinni como su dueño. Se odio al temblar con solo recordar sus besos, sus caricias lánguidas y atrevidas… se odio por sentirse tan bien por haber pasado otra noche con la mano derecha del príncipe, con el lacayo y no su señor…

Una mano posada en su antebrazo le volvió al presente. Pansy le jalaba suavemente buscando su atención, Judith la miro empáticamente pero solo le basto fijarse en sus ojos abrumados para entender que le molestaba. De cabello rubio, ojos grises, sonrisa arrogante y cautivadora, de personalidad egocéntrica y porte elegante, Draco Malfoy. Príncipe de Slytherin, príncipe de su corazón y el de muchas más…el dueño de su confundido corazón. Él se veía preocupado…

Pronto llegaron al Hall donde Filch controlaba que ningún alumno pasado de listo se colara sin tener autorización. Las cuatro columnas que representaban a las cuatro casas eran extensas puesto que, indudablemente, para los alumnos desde tercer año era una tradición visitar el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Luego de verificar las autorizaciones con alguna mueca de disgusto del conserje, las inmensas puertas del castillo se abrieron dándoles la instancia de divertirse en aquel día tan níveo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Llevaban aproximadamente cinco minutos paseando. Adelante iban Harry y Ginny compartiendo sonrisitas cómplices y de vez en cuando algún beso ínfimo sin ninguna profundidad, más atrás iban Ron y Lavender comentando las nuevas curiosidades que tenían para este año la tienda de Zonko y Honeydukes, quedando inesperadamente en silencio un par de veces y desviando la vista nerviosos como resultado de éste. Por último, iban Parvati y Hermione en absoluto silencio, siguiendo al grupo como autómatas, absortas en su propio mundo.

Parvati iba pensando en el vuelco que había dado la relación de su amiga con la prefecta. Aun sentía el asombro fresco en su piel cuando Lavender le contó feliz que iban con el grupo de Harry y los demás porque Hermione les había invitado. Tendría una larga plática con su amiga…

Por otro lado, Hermione iba concentrada en encontrarle. Lo había visto en el Hall por lo que, evidentemente, había venido al pueblo. Era una actitud masoquista de su parte, pero se conformaba con verlo a la distancia, ajeno a ella y lejano pero, a la vez, cercano al punto de solo dar unos pasos para estar plantada frente a él.

Una multitud les alcanzo, apagando las voces de sus amigos e inundando en un ilegible barullo todo a su alrededor, sofocándola. Fue entonces que la castaña sintió un tirón de la manga derecha de su abrigo café moca siendo arrastrada hacia un costado de la calle. Por instantes vio como la multitud seguía arrastrando a su grupo a un destino desconocido sin fijarse en su ausencia. Luego de salir de su ensimismamiento, su tacto le recordó un ligero peso en su antebrazo que le transmitía una calidez agradable, los demás sentidos volvieron de su letargo y entonces su olfato la sacudió. Agua marina y relámpago, aroma fresco y muy varonil. ¿No estaría aturdida por el frío? Sus ojos enfocaron de poco a la persona que la tenia contra la pared, pasando primero por los guantes negros en sus manos, un abrigo también negro hasta subir por un cuello pálido y algunos mechones de cabello rubio platino. No, no estaba aturdida por el frío, él realmente estaba ahí, pero temía mirarle a la cara porque no quería ver el odio y el asco reflejado en sus pupilas al mirarle.

Una mano enguantada le tomo del mentón obligándola irremediablemente a mirarle a los ojos descubriendo aquella mirada que había añorado en sus sueños la noche pasada. Algo se agito en su interior inundando su ser de calor y de alegría… porque aquello significaba que ya no la odiaba¿no?

- Lo siento.

Sus labios se separaron de la impresión mientras Draco liberaba su antebrazo y apoyaba ambas manos en sus sonrojadas mejillas, producto del frío y la emoción, en una suave caricia.

- Admite que estabas celoso si quieres que te perdone... - pidió perspicaz conociendo de ante mano la respuesta-.

- Lo estaba – respondió con una ceja levemente alzada- ¿Conforme?

- Sí, lo estoy –liberando una adorable sonrisa- Draco…

El rubio entorno los ojos complacido, le había llamado por su nombre, no por su apellido. Eso evidenciaba mucho… evidenciaba indudablemente que esto iba en serio, que esto era real.

Inundado en júbilo, rompió todas las distancias y las normas y la besó profundamente sintiendo que su corazón por fin volvía a latir, que su piel recuperaba el tacto al percibir sus manos rodearle, sobre la ropa que presionaban sus dedos, con anhelo reprimido; entonces su mente le grito aquello que aun no quería decirle, pero que había asumido aquel día en la biblioteca al verla con Weasley. _La quería… y mucho._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **_Por fin lo he acabado. El frío me entumece las ideas y no sabía que escribir, al final, gracias a Savage Garden (¿A qué es preciosa la canción?), he llegado a un capítulo que me ha dejado conforme. Había dicho que se venía una buena escena y la he dejado para al último tramo. ¿Qué les pareció? A mi me ha dejado fuera de combate por un rato, no pensé que era capaz de sorprenderme a mi misma xD._

_Por otro lado, sé que 'A Kiss' esta algo, bastante, abandonada, pero estoy en una crisis de imaginación porque Silent Hill se come mi creatividad con sus enigmas y terrores. Ya acabe la etapa de las cloacas, solo debo salir a la zona de recreación…_

_Bueno, frotándome las manos para no llamar nuevos sabañones, me despido deseando fervientemente no haberlos decepcionado con este capítulo._

_¡Muchos saludos!_

**Maki Nirnaeth.**


	21. Sonrisas

**Circunstancias.**

_Capítulo 21: Sonrisas._

Recuperó el aliento sintiéndose sumamente dichosa, al punto de saltar riendo tontamente. Levantó su mirada situándola en el rubio que la observaba con fascinación. ¿Tanto había cambiado su situación?

¿A quién le importaba eso a estas alturas? Ella lo quería y lo demás se hacía humo a su lado.

Sin mediar en palabras, Draco cogió su mano y se la llevo por el callejón, que descubrió luego de sentir el jalón, hasta salir a la parte trasera de un almacén. Pronto Hermione divisó a los lejos el gorrito rojo que Ron llevaba y su cuerpo se sacudió nervioso.

- ¿Qué pasa Granger?– preguntó con voz neutra al sentir su temblor-.

- Mis amigos están cerca…-respondió – Será mejor alejarnos…

Draco corroboró sus palabras al mirar hacia el este y reconocer al Weasley. Sin pensárselo dos veces, reanudo la marcha con la castaña aun ligada a su mano. Siguieron avanzando hasta toparse con una pandereta pero con un ágil movimiento de su varita, Draco la desintegró permitiéndoles seguir. Hermione, pese a ir concentrada en sus movimientos, en sus gestos y su silencio, reparo el muro de concreto antes de alejarse más, desconociendo el lugar por donde iban. Después de unos diez minutos de caminata en línea recta, llegaron a una elevación que mostraba todo el pueblo, lejos de los conocidos y las prohibiciones. Él fijo su mirada en la chica apretando su mano suavemente y ésta le respondió igual. No paso mucho hasta que sus labios volvieron a juntarse bajo la lluvia de copos de nieve que los envolvía gentiles y que les daba su aprobación, que alegremente vitoreaban sus sentimientos. Y es que, ningún sentimiento puede calificarse como bueno y malo en sí, es la manifestación de éste el que marca la diferencia, el valor y poder que les damos genera felicidad o tristeza a nuestros cercanos.

Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos mientras él la rodeaba por la cintura. Si alguna vez habían deseado explotar de felicidad, conocerla al límite, este era el momento y el lugar. Porque todo lo que alguna vez soñaron, desearon fervientemente había estado tan cerca de ellos y fueron incapaces de verlo, estaba ahí, entre la emoción y la dadiva del destino, en lo inesperado y lo ilógico. Encerrado en dos cuerpos que habían nacido para encontrarse y complementarse.

Volvieron a respirar sumidos en la magia del ensueño, aun abrazados mirándose y desnudándose a la vez, no había necesidad de decir palabra alguna, sus ojos reflejaban el sentimiento que ahora regía su presente. Hermione sonrió ampliamente acariciándole la mejilla con mimo y entonces el mantuvo su mano quieta por la presión sutil de la suya, aun embelesado por lo que su pupila reflejaba, porque la intensidad era mutua… el sentimiento en sí era mutuo.

Bajo sus manos a su tronco y lo rodeo esta vez por la espalda, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello, cosquilleándole la suave piel con su cabello salpicado en nieve. La apretó con ganas, no queriendo soltarla nunca porque ello significaría perderla, significaría volver a vivir una mentira. Presiono sus labios en su frente y cerró los ojos agradecido.

Esta sería la mejor excursión a Hogsmeade que nunca tendría.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¡Hermione!

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

- ¿No habrá ido a la librería?

- Podría ser…

- O quizás se perdió entre la muchedumbre…

- Lo dudo…

El grupo de Harry llevaba cinco minutos buscando a su amiga. Si no hubiese sido por el aviso de Parvati, todos irían relajados maravillándose con las atracciones del pueblo mágico.

Ron por su parte, estaba preocupado. Pese a las palabras tranquilizadoras de Lavender el pelirrojo aun no se resignaba en buscarla.

- Esta bien –hablo Harry- nos separaremos para buscarla- Yo iré a la librería, Ginny irá al correo, Parvati a Honeydukes, Ron a La casa de las Plumas y Lavender…

- Iré por los alrededores a echar un ojo –termino servicial-.

- Bien –acoto Harry algo desconcertado por su actitud- Nos reuniremos en Las Tres Escobas.

Los amigos asintieron y se alejaron rápidamente.

Lavender no tenía necesidad de buscar a la chica. Había visto todo con lujo de detalles o al menos creyó verlo todo. Advirtió a tiempo la presencia de Malfoy en la ruidosa muchedumbre, después de todo, ese cabello rubio platinado era bastante peculiar y no en vano fácil de detectar, el cómo jalaba de ella y se la llevaba a un callejón apartado sin que nadie, salvo ella, se percatase. No por nada era una serpiente.

Su problema era que tenía un dilema. No quería importunar a Hermione pero si no lo hacía las consecuencias serían graves, gravísimas si no actuaba.

Desvió la mirada a los carteles de Zonko y fue entonces que una idea la atravesó fugazmente, debía intentarlo aunque la castaña le chillara toda una semana enfadada por su loca ocurrencia pero, era eso o la enemistad con Harry, Ginny y Ron…

Ron…

Si tenía tiempo podría…

Sacudió la cabeza diciéndose que debía concentrarse en ayudar a Hermione y que después podría soñar despierta con el pelirrojo Weasley, fantaseando sin límites. Enfocada en su labor se dirigió a la tienda de bromas rogándole a Merlín que todo resultase bien.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Habéis visto a Draco?

- No, lo perdimos cerca de Tiros Largos

- Vale, gracias.

La morena se alejo del grupo de Slytherins decepcionada. Habían pasado diez minutos desde que Draco desapareciera sin dejar rastro aparente. Judith también había desaparecido dejando aun más desolada a la chica.

Pansy intuía que algo iba mal, pero no podía definir su incomodidad. Era como si algo se hubiese vuelto lejano y a cada segundo se extinguía más y más, era desconcertante y perturbador. Y cuando llegaba al límite de su propia oscuridad, recordaba que era la prometida de Draco y el corazón volvía a latirle feliz. Pero esa manta había ido perdiendo su fuerza en aquel pasado mes, puesto que lo veía poco y eso hacía menos convincente aquel compromiso. ¿Estaría con una chica?

¿Era esa una novedad?

Se había vuelto inmune a esas situaciones, a esos _rumores _como le llamaba ella porque, sin importar si eran verdaderos o no, Draco siempre acababa con ella, en sus brazos.

Solo debía esperar.

Sí, esperar. Horas, días, meses e incluso años. Simplemente esperar.

¡No!

¡Estaba aburrida de fingir que no sentía nada!

Sabía que su príncipe revoloteaba como un colibrí de flor en flor y que nunca se detenía en la suya sino fuese porque no había otra opción temporalmente. Draco no la amaba, ella sí, con todo.

¿Dónde estaba Judith cuando más la necesitaba?

Necesitaba su hombro, su empatía y comprensión. Necesitaba a su leal y querida amiga. Amiga que ahora luchaba por matar el calor que fluía por sus dedos al sentir los labios de su dueño en el fino cuello, reavivando la marca que la delataba como suya. Mientras más renegaba a ese sentir, a ese embriagador calor más potente se hacía éste, más insoportable, más innegable. ¿Cómo pudo caer?

¿Cómo?

Ella pudo tener a Draco por su cuenta, pudo tener a quien quisiese y no al revés. Porque ahora era su prisionera, su esclava, porque al más leve roce su cuerpo ardía aunque sus labios le lanzasen una maldición, aunque buscasen herirle.

Lo odiaba y a la vez… a la vez…

¿A la vez qué?

Su mente le sugirió una palabra y ella se sacudió violenta al siquiera oírla. '¡Qué tontería!' pensó, pero cuando él la tomo bruscamente de las muñecas y la beso acallando una protesta, su pensamiento perdió validez y se hundió como todo lo demás, no importaba cuanto intentase, cuanto luchase, nadie la oiría y su propia conciencia le haría oídos sordos. Una dualidad había nacido en su interior al estar con Blaise Zabinni, una Jude , como él le llamaba, sin una gota de odio, sin una gota de ambición para con Draco Malfoy… una Jude que era amigable y comprensiva con su _intima _Pansy… una Jude que ella desconocía que existiese. Una Jude que no odiaba sino que le agradaba.

Y cuando comprendió que no se odiaba por convertirse en otra en los brazos del lacayo, se entrego sin remordimientos y muy dispuesta a sus besos, a sus caricias y deseó sólo ser… _Jude_.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Esta a gusto. Siente una tranquilidad indescifrable, el corazón feliz y el cuerpo liviano. Esta en las nubes mas no sola.

Sus ojos devoran los suyos en un tierna lucha de sentimientos, en una dulce competencia sobre quien quiere más al otro carente de ganador y perdedor.

La palabra clave la tiene en la punta de la lengua, escondida en esa perfecta sonrisa que solo tiene cuando está con él, bajo aquella sonrisa que creyó incapaz de poseer.

Él también sonríe. Pero su sonrisa es diferente a cualquiera que hubiese tenido antes. Era muy superior a aquellas que denotaban su soberbia, autosuficiencia o astucia, era _especial._ A nadie le había regalado una así, una que buscaba exteriorizar todo lo que desconocía y guardaba en su interior, pero ésta había nacido para la persona que menos espero que fuese merecedora de ella. Para la chica del cabello enmarañado que se le aferraba con mimo al cuello bajo aquel pino nevado, muy lejos del ajetreo de Hogsmeade, muy lejos de Hogwarts y las diferencias de estirpe y casa.

Él también posee la palabra clave pero no sabe como decirla, se siente torpe y a la vez embobado por ser el centro de atención de esos hermosos ojos marrones.

Y siguen sonriéndose.

Y siguen con la palabra clave atorada en la garganta porque asumen tontamente que el otro ya la sabe o dan por hecho que el otro tiene la certeza.

Entonces, cuando ambos toman la decisión de transformar la palabra clave en sonidos audibles, una cometa se aproxima a gran velocidad a ellos pero no la notan, no pueden.

Se detiene frente a ellos, entonces ahí, frente a sus narices, luego de soñar despiertos, la ven. La curiosidad vence a Hermione y es por esto que, bajo la mirada recelosa de Draco, se anima a alzar una mano en busca de tocarla, al hacerlo, esta empieza a girar descontrolada y a emitir ruidos extraños similares a los que hacen los gatos al tener una riña. La chica se asusta y el rubio la cubre protectoramente con sus brazos dando inseguros pasos hacia atrás, entonces cuando la cometa emite un chirrido agudo, explota sorpresivamente bajo la mirada desconcertante de la pareja.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

- No lo sé…- respondió aturdida- pero sea lo que sea que haya sido, fue… extraño.

El rubio asintió sin que ella lo notase. Miro a los alrededores buscando a un potencial responsable, pero no había nada sospechoso, entonces reparo en el sitio donde debían estar las cenizas de la explosión pero no hallo nada sino una nota.

- Mira, hay una nota…. –se adelantó la chica- pone una frase –dijo recogiéndola-.

Draco se acerco de nueva cuenta a ella, apoyando su mentón en su hombro para leerla.

- Lavender… - susurro Hermione con voz suave-.

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan amiga de Brown? –inquirió perspicaz el Slytherin-.

- Desde que nos descubrió… -respondió campante mordiéndose el labio-.

- ¡¿Qué?! – chilló sorprendido-.

- Lo sabe, nos vio.

- ¿Cuándo? – desconcertado por su pasividad- ¿Dónde?

- En la biblioteca, la noche en que dijiste que yo no…- termino con voz apagada-.

Ahora lo entendía y le dolía que ella se entristeciera al recordar su estupidez, estupidez por la cual la cotilla de Brown les había descubierto.

- Ya te dije que lo siento…. – dijo apresuradamente como si las palabras quemasen al salir por sus labios-.

- Lo sé –respondió enternecida- Lo sé, Draco. Y por Lavender no te preocupes, ella no dirá nada.

- ¿De verdad? –pregunto con una ceja alzada-.

- De verdad, me lo prometió –respondio muy segura.

Suspiro aliviado y la abrazo por el estomago olvidando la alerta de la nota, deseando besarla con ansias renovadas. Entonces una de sus manos enguantada la tomo del mentón para girarla lo suficiente y besarla. Ella se dejo hacer complacida mientras su lapsus tuvo efecto porque pronto, y a regañadientes, se separo del chico que bufó molesto.

- Draco… no – logrando zafarse al fin- Mis amigos me están buscando por el pueblo…

- ¿y eso qué? – acercándose de nuevo- Pueden esperar… -rodeándola nuevamente con sus brazos – Yo no.

- Draco, por favor –rogó sin disimular el gusto al oírle el 'Yo no'- Sé sensato –empezó- si no volvemos pronto empezaran a sospechar…

- No me importa… - dijo terco- Regresaremos de todas formas – inclinándose en busca de sus labios-.

- Escúchame – le detuvo con el dedo índice recibiendo un bufido --Lavender me aviso que están buscándome por todo el pueblo y que Parkinson te esta buscando también – haciendo una mueca de desagrado al nombrar a la morena que le saco una sonrisita al rubio- ¿no crees que sería lógico pensar que es muy extraño que nos estén buscando a la vez?

- ¿A qué quieres llegar Hermione? – atajo mosqueado-.

- A que es peligroso quedarnos aquí un segundo más…

Se negaba a dejarla ir ahora. No ahora que se había sentido capaz de decir _esas_ palabras. Había aprendido la lección y aunque le era sumamente difícil hablar de sus sentir, temía estar lejos de ella otra vez. Y como temía debía reconocer que tenía razón. Ni quería pensar lo que podría pasar si eran descubiertos… no…

- Esta bien –dijo finalmente-.

Hermione notó la resignación en su voz y se sintió triste. Tampoco quería dejarlo, pero era un dolor 'necesario' de lo contrario estarían poniendo mucho en riesgo.

Pero entonces lo recordó. Más tarde podrían verse si salía todo bien…

Se abrazo fuertemente a él para dar paso a un 'hasta luego' que selló con un beso cargado de sentimientos. Antes de que Draco pudiese responder, ella se separo con una suave sonrisa.

- En la biblioteca, sección de pociones

Su mirada confundida le saco una pequeña risita antes de dar media vuelta y perderse entre los demás pinos. Draco se dijo mentalmente que no lo olvidaría porque de seguro, aquella Gryffindor se traía algo entre manos, algo que los beneficiaba a ambos, el estar juntos.

* * *

** Notas: **_Hola. Siento la demora pero no tenía ganas de nada. Este jueves mi abuela sufrió un preinfarto y desde entonces está hospitalizada. No he tenido instancia de pensar en fics ni en deberes, menos en videojuego ni en navegar por Internet. Esta semana volví a mis obligaciones cotidianas, así es por eso que no di señales de vida de lunes a miércoles y del jueves hasta ahora, ya saben el porqué. _

_Si no fuese porque leí los reviews que dejaron en esta semana, no me habría animado a terminar este capítulo que había dejado adelantado con dos páginas. Gracias por eso._

_No sé como ha quedado, no sé si esta emocionante, cursi o muy aburrido, lo desconozco. Solo me dejé guiar por algo que no sé como describir, algo que no había sentido antes a la hora de escribir. _

_Pero deseo con todas mis fuerzas que valga la pena. _

_Respecto a _Malicemoon, _los sabañones son inflamaciones de la piel causadas por el frío principalmente en los dedos de las manos, dedos de los pies, la nariz o las orejas. El nivel de agresión hacia la piel no presenta la gravedad de las congelaciones, aunque pueden ulcerarse o agrietarse. Aparecen en invierno a medida que bajan las temperaturas y pueden darse en cualquier persona, aunque suelen darse más habitualmente en personas mayores y en bebes o en aquellas que presentan una mala circulación sanguínea periférica_. _Yo poseo mala circulación, lo sé porque ya fui al medico, así que ahí la causa de porque padezco de ellos._

_Bueno, sin más que hacer que agradecerles a los lectores que me dejaron review en el capítulo anterior, estas son:_

Natyta

Io

Darkred-sun

paddyale

Valerya Lisseth

liebre-shindo

Malicemoon

JulesRichards

Anne

Lunna

KARLA

paulina tanamachi malfoy

dayis

_¡Saludos!_

**Maki Nirnaeth.**


	22. Un recuerdo lejano

**Notas: **Les recomiendo la canción _So Close _de **Evanescence**. Estará disponible en mi profile a la brevedad.

* * *

**Circunstancias.**

_Capítulo 22: Un recuerdo lejano._

Se convenció de que lo mejor que podía hacer era tranquilizarse antes de reunirse con sus amigos. Si no fuese por Lavender quizás aun estaría irradiando felicidad y viendo corazones por doquier en los brazos de Draco, le debía una, no, dos salvadas. También se había encargado de consolarla y, secretamente, se había vuelto participe de su _aventurilla _con el Slytherin. ¿Sólo una aventura?

No, había dejado de serlo pero aun debía cuidar las apariencias. No era cosa de plantarse a sus recuperados amigos y decirles "Quiero a Draco" y esperar aplausos y bendiciones por ello, no. Estaba segura que le lanzarían tomates en el mejor de los casos. Pero, porque le quería, vería el modo de decirlo sin exponerse demasiado, sonaba difícil pero ella confiaba en que encontraría el modo.

Arribó al pueblo mágico de Hogsmeade por la gran avenida, deteniéndose momentáneamente por los aparadores de las tiendas, soñando con poder pasear a su lado sin tener que ocultarse, sin temor.

Pronto, sumida una ráfaga de sentimientos, se halló en la puerta de Las Tres Escobas. Miro por la ventana de la misma, encontrando a la dueña del local platicando animadamente con un sujeto del que apenas se le veía la boca. Aquello le dio mala espina. Finalmente, tomo el pomo de la puerta soltando una gran bocanada de aire e ingreso al lugar. La campanilla resonó sorpresivamente anunciando su llegada, aun con vello erizado por el susto siguió avanzando pretendiendo que buscaba a sus amigos.

No paso mucho hasta que las inconfundibles voces de Harry y Ron llamándola captaron su atención apretando un poco su corazón por mero nerviosismo. Debía tranquilizarse de lo contrario el aviso de Lavender sería en vano al delatarse ella misma inquieta. Y es que, cuando mientes, sientes que todo el mundo lee en tu cara la mentira, crees que te apuntaran y te chillaran tantas ofensas que quedarás del tamaño de un granito de sal, pequeño y desnudo.

Se acerco a sus amigos haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano por aparentar tranquilidad, y, una vez sentada, la mirada de Lavender le transmitió apoyo logrando aligerar su peso.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido¡Te buscamos por todo Hogsmeade!

- Gracias Ron, también me alegra verte de nuevo – replicó Hermione con las cejas algo arrugadas – Me perdí y los busqué pero como no os halle, decidí pasear por los alrededores.

- Lavender te busco por ahí, es raro que no te haya visto – cuestiono Harry extrañado-.

- De seguro cuando ella iba yo ya venía de regreso, suele ocurrir- defendió Lavender ganándose una sonrisa agradecida de la prefecta- no tiene nada de extraño.

- Eso debió ser. –concluyo la chica contrariada en que si daba mas datos podría cavarse más espacios sola.

- Ya no importa – apoyo Ginny- Lo importantes es que ya estamos juntos de nuevo – concluyo recibiendo una mirada aburrida de Parvati-.

- ¿Vamos por una cerveza de mantequilla? –pregunto más tranquilo el pelirrojo a Hermione-.

- Sí… -se detuvo viendo a Lavender- mejor ve con Lavender, a mi no me apetece – mintió son una sonrisita cómplice con la chica-.

- Vale –respondió algo decepcionado - ¿Me acompañas Lavender?

- Claro –se levanto emocionada- ¿Quieres una Parv?

- Me encantaría –respondió suavemente mirando la tabla de la mesa distraídamente-.

- Vale, vamos Ron-.

La sonrisa en su rostro era reveladora, por fin le había devuelto un favor. Se sintió aliviada al darse cuenta que no le molestaba verlos juntos avanzar hacia la barra, regalándose algunas sonrisas amistosas y compartir pequeñas risitas por alguna anécdota divertida. Realmente estaba aliviada porque ello le daba más peso y certeza a su convicción, haber sido novia de su amigo había sido un juego, no se atrevía a llamarlo error por ahora, puesto que le quería muchísimo. Pero era su amigo y eso no volvería a cambiar.

- Se les ve bien juntos¿no?

- Sí, tienes razón –respondió apoyando los codos en la mesa y sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos- hacen buena pareja.

- Hace un mes no hubiese esperado esa respuesta – mirándola fijamente- pero, últimamente, ha cambiado mucho tu relación con Lav¿no Hermione?

- ¿Lo has notado¡Que torpe de mi parte el preguntártelo! De seguro ya te habías dado cuenta – respondió con una sonrisa serena- El dialogo cambia y mejora las cosas¿no lo crees? –devolviéndole la mirada- Además, dejamos de lado esas tontas diferencias, el pasado es pasado y no hay nada que hacer.

- Me parece genial que hayan hecho las paces – declaro aliviada- Desde aquél incidente, Lavender se ha sentido pésimo. Todos los días me decía que era la culpable y que quería solucionar las cosas… -suspirando y cerrando los ojos- No sé como se han arreglado, pero me alegra de verdad-sonriendo ampliamente-.

- Gracias Parvati, a mi también – devolviéndole la sonrisa-.

- ¡Hey¿De qué tanto hablan ustedes dos? –pregunto Ginny efusivamente debido al alcohol y agarrada del cuello de Harry- Hermione, últimamente me has dejado muy sola¿no me habrás cambiado por tus compañeras de cuarto? –lloriqueo levemente-.

- Nada de eso, Ginny –aclaro Hermione-simplemente hemos limado asperezas¿verdad Parvati?.

- Así es –valido la Patil- Además, de quien debes preocuparte de que no te cambie es tu novio, no tus amigas

- ¡Hey! – se defendió Harry- ¿Qué insinúan?

- ¡Harry James Potter! – chillo la Weasley al más puro estilo de su madre- ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerme eso! –apretando su agarre hasta dificultarle la respiración al niño que vivió- ¡No te lo perdonaré!

- ¡Detente, le estas sacando el aire! – le defendió entre risas Hermione- Parvati sólo esta bromeando.

- ¡Así es! – debatiendo entre partirse de la risa por la cara angustiada de Harry o gritarle a Ginny que lo soltará - ¡Se esta poniendo azul!

- ¡Harry! –le soltó abruptamente- ¿estas bien¡Lo siento! – zarandeándolo de los hombros- ¡Dime algo Harry! – pidió al no ver reacción-.

- Estoy…. bien – dijo con los ojos fuera de su orbita-.

Parvati y Hermione sudaron frío con una sonrisa torpe.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Draco…

- ¿Qué quieres Pansy?

- Saber donde habías estado, soy tu prometida y merezco saberlo – resoplo decidida-.

- Eso no te importa –dijo al cabo dándole la espalda- no tengo que darte explicaciones por lo que hago o dejo de hacer – avanzando hacia la salida.

- Hay otra¿es eso? – preguntó dolida- Siempre hay otra y yo soy la única estúpida que finge que no lo ve. ¿Sabes qué? Estoy harta -Draco volteo y la miro fríamente con una mueca de asco, ya empezaba con otra actuación patética- Lo único que hago es quererte y tú solo me pisoteas… ¿Por qué Draco¡Dime por qué!

- Porque te detesto, porque me aburres, porque me pones enfermo, porque odio que chilles y llores…

- ¿Y a la otra la quieres, no? La otra no te aburre ni te chilla¿verdad? – conteniendo las lágrimas- ¡Te odio Draco!

Draco vio como la chica salía corriendo hacia las escaleras de los cuartos de chicas, no paso mucho hasta que un portazo se oyó por la sala de estar y él soltó un suspiro cansado.

- ¿No te has pasado?

- No es asunto tuyo, Graham – con voz suave- me conmueve que aparentes ser su amiga, pero conmigo no tienes que fingir.

- No finjo, lo soy – declaro serena- maldito el día en que me fije en ti, Draco.

- Ahora lo dices pero el año pasado nos la pasamos bien –por fin dándole la cara- Me pregunto que te habrá hecho Zabinni para cambiar de opinión –sonrió descarado-.

- Capullo – replico furiosa, él lo sabía todo-.

Draco amplio su sonrisa y se acerco a ella con el fin de cabrearla. Judith tembló un poco con su cercanía y, cuando estaban a escasos centímetros de besarse, Draco se separo bruscamente de ella.

- No veo el cambio –declaro victorioso – Nos vemos, _Jude._

La chica pateo la pata de un sillón y soltó una maldición, pese a todo aun sentía cosas por el príncipe de las serpientes.

El aludido mientras, se dirigía a la biblioteca. Quería verla porque sabía que _ella_ era la única que podía quitarle ese mal humor de perros que había aflorado con Parkinson y Graham, "menudas amiguitas" pensó. Desde que habían fortificado su amistad, si es así se le podía llamar el que ahora pasasen la mayor parte del tiempo pegadas, no hacían más que fastidiarle. Pansy con su típico "¿tienes a otra?" y Judith con sus aires de defensora de los inocentes. Estaba más que harto.

Se paso una mano por el cabello, desordenándoselo un poco cuando llego a la puerta de la biblioteca. Tomo el pomo ansioso y entro. La señora Pince le dirigió una mirada poco amigable pero el rubio la ignoro como siempre, no tenia tiempo para perderlo con esa vieja urraca, solo quería estar con Hermione, con _ella. _ Cuando se asomo por la sección de pociones se desilusionó al no verla, quizás aun no había podido librarse de Potty y compañía¡rayos! Paseo por las estanterías reavivando algunos recuerdos que ese sitio tan preciado para la Gryffindor había propiciado. Este era el lugar donde deseó que su corazón latiese por él y no por otro. Levemente abstraído en ese pensamiento dejo pasar una notita que sobresalía de un ejemplar. Cuando volvió a pasar por esa fila fue que la vio. Observo a su alrededor y, al hallarse solo, se atrevió a cogerla.

_Cerca de la estatua de la bruja jorobada, te estaré esperando._

Sonrió para sus adentros inundado de una emoción que le costaba disimular. Arrugó la nota en su puño y salio lo mas discreto que pudo de la biblioteca hacia su encuentro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione llevaba unos cinco minutos esperando. Era la enésima vez que se paseaba por las estanterías y que mentalmente contaba las velas que habían en la despensa. Su reloj de pulsera marcaba más de las siete de la tarde y ya amenazaba con oscurecer, por lo que con un movimiento de su varita hizo levitar una vela y la encendió.

¿Y si no había recibido la nota?

¿Y si no quería ir a su encuentro?

Se sintió torpe al pensarlo diciéndose que parecía una chiquilla tonta y enamorada. ¿Enamorada? La idea la atormento un poco pero con el paso de los segundos se le hizo más cierta.

_¿Y qué? _–resonó en su corazón.

¿Y qué?

Draco se había ido ganando espacio en su mente y corazón hasta conformar también, parte de su vida. Estuvo a su lado cuando más necesito apoyo y consuelo y no pidió, silenciosamente, nada más que estar a su lado.

Draco Malfoy. Rubio con unos ojos grises muy peculiares… no entendía porqué se le hacía familiar.

Y entonces su mente empezó a reavivar aquellos lejanos recuerdos que creyó olvidados.

Draco tomándole la mano…

Un niño rubio tomándosela también…

Los ojos grises de Draco…

Los hermosos y singulares ojos de ese niño eran…

¡también grises!

¿Sería posible que….?

El padre del niño que con ese cabello largo jalaba bruscamente a su hijo….

¿Cabello largo y rubio?

¡Lucius Malfoy!

Entonces ese chico era… Draco.

Siempre había sido él….

Recordó ese día claramente. No tenía más de seis años y era primavera. Su madre le había dicho que irían a ver a la abuela porque estaba agripada y ella, que desde pequeña aprendió a leer para luego hacerse muy apegada a los libros, ya sabía que significaba eso y por tanto, como ayudarle a su madre para cuidar a su querida abuelita.

Eran como las cinco de la tarde y el sol se hallaba en el ocaso de su esplendor. Estaba algo impaciente porque el tren llevaba tres minutos de atraso y su madre ya no tenía excusas como para apaciguarla. Pasó varios minutos mirando a su alrededor, viendo como la demás gente avanzaba mientras ella seguía atascada de la mano de su madre…

… pero entonces lo vio.

Un niño de cabello rubio la miraba fijamente. Su piel le pareció demasiado blanca y cuando alzo la mano para saludarlo advirtió que se acercaba a ella. Su pálida piel se acentuó aun más al acortar las distancias pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos que resultaron ser grises. Se sintió un poco incomoda al ser objeto de esa mirada tan penetrante mas esta incomodidad se fue al ver como le sonreía y le ofrecía su mano. Sin saber la razón, la tomo entre las suyas afectuosamente sin imaginarse que, once años después, estaría firmemente cogida de ellas nuevamente. Un hombre alto apareció tironeando al niño, por sus rasgos similares debía ser su padre y no estaba contento. Hermione se asusto un poco y al ver que alejaban al chico de ella y solo se animo a despedirse.

Y así paso el tiempo. Solía recordarlo de vez en cuando pero ahora… ahora, después de darse cuenta, lo había tenido mucho más cerca de lo que creyó.

La puerta se abrió suavemente dando paso a _él. _Hermione giro el rostro para observarlo y sin saber porque se sintió emocionada. Realmente era aquel chico, aquel que le había ofrecido su mano y que se había colado en sus pensamientos durantes estos años. Por su parte, Draco la observaba detenidamente como buscando la razón del porqué sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente. ¿Le había pasado algo¿Potter y la comadreja le habían hecho daño? La sola idea acentuó su mal humor, una cosa era que le fastidiasen a él y otra muy distinta era que lo cabrearan haciéndole daño a Hermione.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto algo exasperado- ¿Te han dicho algo tus amigos? –dijo casi atorándose al decir amigos y no "Potter y comadreja"-.

- No – contesto moviendo negativamente la cabeza- solo recordé algo.

El rubio la miro extrañado. ¿A dónde quería llegar con eso? Hermione avanzo hacia él con una suave sonrisa y, inesperadamente para el Slytherin, le tomo las manos.

- Siempre fuiste tú… -susurro empinándose para alcanzar sus labios- eras tú…

Draco comprendió al instante a lo que se refería y, feliz, tomo los dulces labios que ella generosamente le ofrecía. Cuando sus labios se unieron en aquel beso lleno de emociones, sus manos afianzaron aun más su unión, fortaleciéndola aun más.

Y es que aquel encuentro, once años atrás, por fin veía su objetivo.

Porque el destino había dictado que estuviesen juntos, enlazados por un recuerdo lejano.

* * *

**Notas: **_Hola._

_¿Cómo va? Yo estoy mucho mejor, el martes pasado dieron de alta a mi abuela. Aun no está un ciento por ciento recuperada, pero ya es lo de menos. En fin, ahora a nuestro tema._

_Este capítulo ha tenido de todo un poco, según mi parecer. La escena en que Ginny ahorca a Harry me salió del alma o más bien, fue consecuencia de estar viendo otra vez Chrono Crusade. Para los que sean fanáticos de anime os la recomiendo feliz. Rossette es única._

_Otra escena en que me sorprendí a mi misma fue la de Draco y Pansy, ya era hora que le soltará el porque la trataba mal pero aun así me provoqué tristeza, me muero si me dicen eso (hablo de gente que en verdad quiero, cuando te da igual una persona y te dice eso, creo que te afecta mucho menos)._

_Y finalmente la escena donde Hermione recuerda a "él" y se da cuenta de que es Draco. Escena totalmente cursi y adosada a la canción que os recomendé. _

_¿Alguien se dio cuenta de que este capítulo tiene algo similar a un shoot que escribí de esta parejita? Las personas que quieran compartir sus suposiciones conmigo, dejen un review._

_Una cosa más. Me inscribí a un concurso de micro cuentos. Se llama "Santiago en 100 palabras" y se hace cada año desde el año 2000, si no me equivoco. La verdad estoy algo preocupada por eso pero bueno, ya les informaré de cómo me va._

_Bueno, solo me queda agradecerles por la constancia._

_Saludos especiales para:_

Io

Darkred-sun

Malicemoon

brujiskatty18

KaMyTa

yo..

Priinciipessa

TANA-CHAN-MalfOy

susi!

dayis

¡Gracias!

**Maki Nirnaeth.**


	23. Quiero decirlo

**Circunstancias.**

_Capítulo 23: Quiero decirlo._

Él, con quien había soñado más de una vez, él, a quien deseo volver a ver, él, él… ahora estaba ahí, a su lado robándose su aliento dolorosa y dulcemente.

Sintiendo como todas sus fuerzas eran absorbidas por el Slytherin, libero sus manos y rodeo con ellas el pálido cuello, apegándose aun más a su cuerpo.

Era un poderoso e inefable sentimiento el que ahora controlaba su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón. No le hallaba nombre, pero su corazón le susurraba que era amor.

¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

Las últimas noches se había pasado en vela pensándole, viendo el modo desesperado y urgente que le perdonase por algo que pese a todo encontraba absurdo, pero aun así quería el perdón. ¿No era eso una prueba de peso¿Cuándo la perfecta e intachable Hermione Granger había deseado con tanto fervor ser perdonada por un error que no era error? No hasta ahora, no hasta que probó los labios de la prohibición, del sentir más puro que hay. Porque las cosas se ensucian, la moral va desgastándose pero ese sentimiento es intocable, imperturbable, es amor y nada más.

Suspiro al separarse por falta de aire y escondió su rostro en su cuello aspirando su aroma tan varonil, ese que tanto le gustaba, agua marina, tan profundo, tan suyo. Él la apretó con fuerzas feliz de que por fin recordase quien era, porque él no había tardado mucho en reconocerla, ella había tardado un poco más.

Sonrió con ganas sintiéndose libre sin saber porqué. Draco fue, era y sería siempre _él _y aunque aun no redescubriese esa verdad, el destino de igual forma se las habría ingeniado para llevarle a su lado.

Recordó la sensación que le provoco verla aquella tarde y eso le bastó para darse cuenta que aunque aun no recordará aquel encuentro de todas formas la amaría como ya la hacía.

¿Lo hacía?

Sí, era algo tan fuerte que no podía explicarlo con palabras, era algo tan poderoso que le hacía olvidar todos sus miedos e inquietudes por estar a su lado.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –acomodando sus manos en su espalda- Porque¿ya lo habías recordado, verdad?

- Sí, lo recordaba – contesto avanzando con ella apegada hacia si hasta el sillón-.

- ¿Entonces por qué? –pregunto en un susurro restregando cariñosamente su mejilla contra la suya- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras él?- sentada en sus piernas-.

- No estaba seguro- enredando una mano en su cabello- No lo estuve hasta ese día en que…

- En que yo estaba en la biblioteca con Neville –acabo separándose para mirarle a los ojos- ¿verdad?

- Así es – dijo mirándola calidamente, Hermione se sorprendió por la humanidad de su mirada y se sonrojo cuando apoyo una mano suya en su mejilla- Te busqué…. Por mucho tiempo. Me cuesta creer que… estuviste tan cerca y no te pude ver – susurró.

- Draco… - suspiró frágil. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega¿Cómo pudo? - ¿Aquel día, cuando me viste junto al lago, ya sabías que era yo?-inquirió ansiosa apoyada del pecho del rubio, aun sentada en sus piernas- Respóndeme Draco – suplico al ver su silencio.

- No –dijo luego de unos segundos- solo tenía la leve sensación de que…

- ¿De qué? – atajó con curiosidad- Dime.

- De que te quería.- dijo después de unos segundos de lucha interna.

Silencio.

¿Qué había dicho?

¿Qué la quería¡¿Cómo?!

- ¿Qué has dicho? – susurró lentamente impactada por lo que implicaban esas palabras-.

- Lo que has oído –dijo firme en su característica pose de Slytherin- Te quiero-.

Su rostro se hizo borroso y su contorno confuso. Algo en su pecho se apretó y las palabras fueron incapaces de salir. Su cuerpo tembló furiosamente sin que ella pudiese controlarlo. Draco… Draco.

Por fin, de sus ojos, se liberó aquel fluido que viajo por sus mejillas con un caudal calmo, las lagrimas. Pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad, de emoción.

Y entonces sintió aquella necesidad, puesto que sentía algo atorado en su garganta. Bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada del rubio, movió los labios un sin fin de veces para decirlo, pero su voz se había esfumado momentáneamente bajo la emoción y la alegría.

"_¡Quiero decirlo!" _– grito su corazón.

Draco alzo una mano retirándole, como una vez ya había hecho, las lagrimas. Hermione sintió un pinchazo en su corazón, conectándose inmediatamente al primer encuentro que tuvieron sin hostilidades, sin apariencias.

"_Ya no llores"_

- Ya no llores –susurro Draco suavemente- no me gusta verte así.

Se arrojó a sus brazos sintiendo como las lágrimas de triplicaban o cuadriplicaban al oírle decir aquella frase que la marco profundamente. Porque antes él era la causa de sus lágrimas con sus malos tratos y burlas pero ahora, él era quien curaba sus heridas, quien limpiaba sus lágrimas con tanta dulzura… _él._

Y la necesidad se hizo más fuerte, hasta el punto de luchar con la felicidad de las lágrimas y hacerse notar.

Respiro profundamente, llamando firmemente a su valor Gryffindor y una vez segura se separo lo suficiente de Draco como para mirarlo a los ojos. El chico se sintió levemente intimidado por la determinación de su mirada pero… a la vez ansioso.

Ella lo diría.

Diría aquellas palabras que tanto anhelaba, aquellas que confirmaban que aquel corazón, el corazón de _ella, _latía así de rápido por su causa.

Espero paciente fijando su mirada, ahora azulada, en su rostro, en sus labios conteniendo las irrefrenables ganas de besarle. Estaba preciosa con el cabello algo desordenado enmarcando su rostro, con los labios tan sonrosados, las mejillas tan coloreadas y la mirada intensa.

- Draco –empezó en un susurro acercándose a su boca- Te quiero –susurro por fin.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –con una sonrisita traviesa- No te oí Hermione…

- Que te quiero –dijo un poquito más fuerte.

- ¿Qué¿Qué mi dedo? –entornando los ojos divertido-.

- ¡No! Dije que… -sonrojándose furiosamente- ¡Te quiero! – exclamó vaciando el aire de sus pulmones-.

- Vaya, no tenias que gritar –arqueando una ceja- Te oigo bien¿sabes?

- ¡Draco! – dándole golpecitos en el pecho- ¡lo hiciste a propósito!

- ¿el qué? –haciéndose el desentendido y acercándose sigilosamente a sus labios-.

- Me hicis… –se freno al notar la gran cercanía- ..te decírtelo… tres… veces- acabo apenas.

- ¿no es ese acaso un dicho muggle?-susurro contra sus labios- ¿la tercera es la vencida, no es así?-.

- Sí…-pasando saliva con dificultad- lo es.

- Bien – inclinándose para romper las distancias- ustedes tienes cosas buenas después de todo – acallando una protesta la besó por fin-.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Y ahora donde está? –preguntó fastidiado-.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Lavender? – respondió el moreno- ahora pasan mucho tiempo juntas… - arrugando las cejas al recordar el episodio en las Tres Escobas con su novia porque la aludida fue la que más se rió cuando se lo contaron-.

- Sí, tienes razón –acepto agotado- No sé que le pasa, se desaparece muy a menudo y no dice nada…

- Creí que habían vuelto como amigos –acoto perspicaz Harry- Pareciera que no es así en tu caso Ron…

- Harry, sabes que la quiero –dejándose caer pesadamente en el sillón frente al del niño que vivió- no han cambiado mis sentimientos…

- Me lo supuse – dijo al cabo sin sorpresa- la miras igual que antes…

- Pero para Hermione no ha vuelto a ser lo mismo –argumento melancólico- ella ha vuelto a verme como el amigo de antes…

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó con interés- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Por como me trata –dijo enseguida- No hay ni una cuota de afecto en sus palabras o miradas… en cambio yo… -apagando su voz-.

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices? – sentándose a su lado- Quizás Hermione si sienta cosas aun por ti…

- No lo sé, Harry – cabizbajo- creo que ya le he perdido, creo que Hermione tiene otro chico.

- ¿Y si hablas con Lavender? – animándolo- Ella te podría confirmar aquella suposición…

-Puede ser pero… -ligeramente más alegre- ella está enamorada de mí, recuérdalo. Sería muy cruel de mi parte preguntarle eso, Harry-.

- Es verdad…

-Ron…

Ambos voltearon hacia el origen de la voz descubriendo a Lavender Brown. Ron palideció en el acto y Harry dejo entrever su incomodad removiéndose un poco del sillón hasta que se excuso dejándolos solos.

- Lavender, yo…

- No tienes que decir nada Ron –le corto serenamente- acepte estar a tu lado sin esperar nada y así he seguido – sonriéndole- no te estoy pidiendo que me quieras Ronald Weasley, solo que me permitas seguir a tu lado como a una amiga-.

- Lavender… -balbuceo sintiéndose culpable- lo siento.

- Descuida –dijo con toda naturalidad, como si hablasen de cosas triviales y no de sus sentimientos- Pasando a Hermione, creo que deberías preguntárselo a ella. Soy su amiga y la tuya pero no por eso te contaré su vida privada, ya no soy así -terminó firme-.

- Esta bien –acotó aun apesadumbrado- no te pediré que me cuentes nada.

- Bien –comento ligeramente- Voy a dar un paseo¿Vienes?

- Esto… claro – acepto dubitativo- Vamos.

- Se vienen las navidades – entablando conversación rumbo a la salida de la sala común- ¿qué te gustaría recibir?

- Cualquier cosa estaría bien – respondió distraídamente – si crees que será útil, todo vale.

- mmmh… - pensó Brown – de acuerdo, creo que sé que es lo que necesitas Ron.

- Genial.

- Sí

Silencio.

"_Harry, sabes que la quiero"_

"_no han cambiado mis sentimientos…"_

"_¿Y si hablas con Lavender? Ella te podría confirmar aquella suposición…"_

- Lo siento –susurro bajito-.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Ron saliendo de su letargo-.

No obtuvo respuestas mas si un quejido angustiado. El guardián de Gryffindor tembló levemente al imaginar el significado de ello, ella estaba llorando.

- Lavender… - rodeándola por los hombros-.

- ¡No me veas! –exclamó restregándose bruscamente la manga izquierda de su capa por los ojos- No me mires así… -susurro más calmada-.

Siempre ella era la segunda, la última opción. ¿Por qué había aceptado a vivir de ese modo? Estaba conciente de que el Weasley no tenía sentimientos más que para Hermione y aun así estaba a su lado… Patético, se sintió patética armando ese numerito frente al chico que ahora la observaba preocupado. ¿Pero que podía hacer? No veía forma de arrancarse el corazón y dejar de sentir como lo hacía, con tanta fuerza y profundidad…

- Lo siento.

Lavender giró el rostro atraída por la voz del Gryffindor, dejando a la vista sus ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y las mejillas bañadas en sus lágrimas.

- No tienes que seguir a mi lado, yo – titubeo- Te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, no comprendo como puedes quererme sabiendo lo que siento por Hermione…

- Quisiera saberlo – girándose completamente hacia él- pero no lo sé. Simplemente te quiero y nada más.

Y otra vez la necesidad ganó al sentido común, al miedo y tomo control de su cuerpo abrazándola fuertemente, queriendo confortarla. La Gryffindor abrió desmesuradamente los ojos sorprendida por aquel arrebato, Ron no solía comportarse así.

Sintió su aroma permitiéndose responder al abrazo, rodeándolo efusivamente con sus brazos, sin llorar, sin lamentarse por aquel error no tan equivoco. Su mejilla le rozó la propia en un desenfrenado pero sensual impulso dándole escalofríos a Lavender quien, controlada por sus sentimientos, le apretó aún más. Pronto el Weasley logro zafarse un poco y, con los ojos cargados de un brillo deslumbrante, entorno la mirada dirigiéndose a sus labios.

El tiempo comenzó a estancarse, yendo cada ve más y más lento hasta que Lavender, entre la espada y la pared, eligió la pared y detuvo sus labios a milímetros que tomaran los propios.

- Por favor, no –suplico- No si estas viendo a Hermione en mí…

El Weasley se separo lentamente de ella forzando a su cerebro a trabajar de nuevo después de tal descanso. ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando¡No podía hacerle eso!

Lavender simplemente se soltó de su agarre y salio corriendo por la puerta de la sala común que en ese instante daba paso a una _radiante _Hermione que apago su sonrisa al ver así a Lavender.

- ¡Ron¿Qué le hiciste? –increpo molesta-.

- Yo… ¡arruine todo! –exclamo furioso-.

- ¿qué le dijiste para que saliera así? –exigió poco amablemente-.

- ¡le dije que te quiero, maldita sea! –vociferó abruptamente-.

Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca incapaz de aceptarlo. Ella ya no le veía como un chico sino como su hermano¿cómo era posible que Ron aun tuviese sentimientos por ella si había tomado preocupaciones para no darle falsas esperanzas?

- Pero yo… - balbuceo apenas- yo te quiero como si fueses mi hermano, como mi amigo y…

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! – declaró desesperado- me tratas distinto, como si me evitaras a posta –dándole la espalda- ¿Qué nos pasó Hermione? Dime qué fue…

- Ron – rodeándole afectuosamente-.

Era patético. Se sentía confortado pese a que le rodease como si fuese un chiquillo, como su mejor amigo. Pero se sentía feliz y no podía evitarlo, no quería.

Pero los momentos gratos son escasos para Ronald Weasley y el tiempo le daría la razón porque, cuando la chica que más había querido en su corta vida se le acercó, éste noto una fragancia masculina emanar de su cuello poniéndolo en alerta. Ella ya lo había olvidado, su corazón pertenecía a alguien que no era él.

- Hueles a chico – sentenció con voz grave y seca-.

Hermione le soltó como si fuese a matarle, alarmada por sus palabras. No, que no la descubriese.

- ¿Ya tienes a otro? – avanzando a paso extremadamente lento hacia las escaleras que dan a los cuartos de chicos- Veo que es fácil deshacerse de mí-.

- No… no es así Ron –dijo sin saber que hacer o decir- No digas eso.

- ¿Quién es? –pregunto deteniendo súbitamente el paso-.

- Creo que estas sacando conclusiones apresuradas- tratando de ser convincente-.

- ¡Dime quien es! – exclamó furioso- ¿Es Malfoy?

¡Rayos!

Sus pupilas se achicaron de inmediato mostrando la tensión y el miedo que ahora sentía. Su labio inferior temblaba levemente y sus manos estaban empuñadas en un esfuerzo inútil de calmarse debido a la mirada acusadora de Ron.

Parecía que… Hermione había sido descubierta.

* * *

**Notas: **_Hola. ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien._

_Pues, ayer revisé el foro Hp Hogwarts y me encontré una grata sorpresa, el shoot "Mírame bien" había sacado la máxima votación junto a un shoot de xgiselax (que ahora no recuerdo el nombre). Pues eso me motivo mucho y ayer me puse a escribir este capítulo y… aquí lo tienen._

_¿Qué opinan?_

_Por fin se han dicho que se quieren (Draco tomó la iniciativa, es tan lindo en su propio estilo de ser) y están viviendo en su nube de amor._

_Por otro lado Ron se ha pasado con Lavender. He notado que últimamente es simple y casi natural dejarse llevar por el momento, como si esto fuese un gran Carpe Diem, es por eso que redacte esa escena. Pensaba en esto y cuando me di cuenta Ron estaba a punto de besar a Lav, pero la chica no es tan manejable y se ha resistido. Buena chica._

_Pues, de momento les cuento que el concurso "Santiago en 100 palabras" publicará sus resultados en el diario nacional "El Mercurio" los resultados por ahí del 20 de noviembre. Falta mucho por ahora. Espero que todo resulte bien, ya que aun puedo enviar otro microcuento. Veré que me sale._

_Muchas gracias por su apoyo, buenos deseos y constancia._

_Significa mucho para mí._

_Gracias a:_

paddyale

Priinciipessa

Malicemoon (es de tematica urbana el micro cuento ) ;)

Tania

Pau tanamachi Malfoy

miapottergranger

tatis

liebre-shindo

Anne

_¡Saludos!_

**Maki Nirnaeth.**


	24. Le quiero a él

**Notas: **_Canción para hoy _Don't Hate Me – **Rufio. **_Estará disponible en mi profile._

* * *

**Circunstancias.**

_Capítulo 24: Le quiero a él._

Estaba aterrorizada. Sentía como la mirada azul cargada de odio le traspasaba el alma y la destruía hasta explotar por dentro. ¿Qué había hecho tan mal para que todo le saliese mal?

Hermione solo quería tener paz, quería a sus amigos y a Draco a su lado sin complicaciones pero eso parecía ser algo demasiado descabellado como para hacerse posible. Era por eso, porque estaba errada en sus deseos, que todo se tornaba en su contra.

¿Y qué haría ahora?

¿Tendría las agallas para asumir su verdad o se escondería como una cobarde debajo del tapete?

Difícil decisión, pero debía tomarla porque había mucho en juego. Demasiado.

El tiempo seguía corriendo y ella permanecía en silencio con el corazón desaforado en el pecho.

Y Ron seguía esperando.

Esperando y rogándole a Merlín por aquel enérgico "No" mas desconocía que ese "No" se había transformado hacía mucho en un "Sí" rotundo y definitivo. Fue viendo como de a poco sus ojos se tornaban rojizos y brillantes anunciando las lágrimas¿por qué no se lo decía de una vez?

El recuerdo de Malfoy besándola en aquella mazmorra salio a flote haciéndose intenso y muy real, quemándole las entrañas y aguijoneando su corazón. ¿Quién sino él estaría ahora con Hermione? Si no fuese él, ella no tendría ningún reparo en decir su nombre mas ahora permanecía callada y sollozante. Lo decían todo sus ojos, esos que observo a placer cuando ella era su chica, cuando era su novia y el centro de su mundo, su mayor necesidad.

Pero todo había cambiado. Lo odiaba, odiaba a Malfoy a morir.

Siempre humillándolo, siempre agrediéndole gratuitamente y ahora… ahora le quitaba a la única persona que le había dado sentido a su existir, a Hermione.

- Sé que es él – con la voz débil y profunda- tu rostro te delata.

- Ron… -dijo penosamente- por favor…

- ¡Solo dilo de una maldita vez! –grito angustiado- ¡¿Por qué sigues escondiéndolo si te has estado riendo de mí todo este tiempo?!

- No, no –moviendo la cabeza mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas – nunca he querido lastimarte Ron¡por Merlín!

- Pero lo hiciste –aceleradamente- y lo sigues haciendo. ¿Por qué él Hermione? De tantos chicos que hay en Hogwarts ¿tenía que ser él…?

- Lo siento –susurró –Pero le quiero, quiero a Draco y no lo puedo evitar- dijo mirándole a los ojos con la mirada cansada y con las mejillas brillantes-.

Silencio otra vez.

Por fin lo había admitido.

- ¿Desde cuando están juntos? – preguntó con voz impersonal y la mirada baja-.

- ¿Qué? –respondió confundida-.

- ¿Desde cuando? –reitero muy calmo - ¿Desde que les vi en la mazmorra?

- Sí –acepto resignándose a decirle toda la verdad-.

- Entonces… -caminando hacia la sala de estar y dejándose caer en un sillón pesadamente- todas las veces que te desapareces o estas abstraída es por su causa…. – dijo más para sí mismo que como interrogante para la chica- ¡Joder! –golpeando el antebrazo con cólera-.

- Ron…

- No me hables – hablo sin vida – no quiero escucharte más, Hermione.

- Pero… - arrodillándose frente a él- Ron, entiéndeme por favor. Es algo que no se puede controlar… -buscando su mirada entra la mata de cabello rojo que le cubría gran parte del rostro- fue más fuerte que yo y no me arrepiento de sentir lo que siento porque he sido muy feliz este ultimo tiempo – alzando una mano hasta posarla en su mejilla- Draco no es tan malo como aparenta, créeme. Es muy bueno conmigo…

Pero, pese a que Hermione seguía hablándole en busca de convencerle, de que no le odiase, su voz se iba extinguiendo de a poco hasta que solo fue capaz de ver sus labios solo moviéndose sin emitir sonido alguno. Entonces, siendo el familiar de las fuerzas más fuertes que la voluntad, la tomo de los hombros estrechándola con fuerza.

La había perdido al fin. Ya no había medio por el cual recuperarla. Ella amaba a otro, a su peor enemigo, al chico que por tanto tiempo había hecho burla limpia de su familia y de ella misma. ¿Por qué¿Por qué tuvo que pasarle eso¿Por qué no valoro más a la persona que tenía al lado cuando fue el momento¿Por qué se dejo llevar por un impulso que daño a un tercero?

Tantas preguntas, todas escasas de respuestas.

- ¿Qué te hizo? – sollozó amargamente- El siempre se burlo de ti por ser hija de muggles, se rió de mi familia e hizo hasta lo imposible por dañarnos¿Por qué él Hermione?

- Porque él es… - sobando su espalda – parte de un recuerdo lejano. Él estuvo conmigo cuando más sola me sentí, me consoló después de que les vi a Lavender y a ti y no busco nada más que estar conmigo… fue sin quererlo mi sombra, mi compañía hasta pasar a ser…

- … algo más –acabo derrotado-.

- Sí, así fue – afirmo con voz neutra- como lo fuiste y sigues siendo tú – separándose de él para mirarle- Yo te quiero mucho Ron, pero no de la misma forma como hace un año. Las cosas cambian, los sentimientos también y….

- No lo acepto –rebatió tercamente- nunca lo aceptaré, Hermione.

- Por favor, ya no sigas… -suplico cansada- no me hagas elegir.

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo – levantándose bruscamente – él o yo, elige.

- No quiero hacerlo¡entiéndelo¡Ambos son importantes para mí!

- ¡Pero él es Malfoy!

- ¡Y tú eres Weasley, el que me cambio por un impulso!

- ¡Ah¿Es eso, no? – dijo achicando los ojos de forma acusadora- Todo esto lo haces para vengarte¡nunca me has perdonado por eso!

- Ya lo hice hace mucho, Ron – mosqueada por su terquedad- no te guardo rencor por eso ni a ti ni a Lavender pero, no puedo tolerar que la hagas sufrir sabiendo que te quiere –dijo firme-.

- ¿Y ahora a qué viene eso? – exasperado- ¡Tú la odias¡Siempre lo hiciste¿Por qué ahora finges ser su amiga?

- No finjo, lo soy y la entiendo – dijo algo taciturna- ella te quiere pero estas tan estancado en el pasado que eres incapaz de verlo…

- ¡No cambies el tema de Malfoy metiendo a Lavender! – alzando la voz- solo buscas como excusarte-.

- Piensa lo que quieras –dijo fastidiada- me tienes harta, siempre te pones tan terco que… –dándole la espalda – escucha bien, no dejaré a Draco solo porque tú lo dices y sino eres capaz de tolerarlo pues tendré que escogerle por sobre ti. Adiós. –saliendo de la sala común-.

- ¡Genial! Traidora…. – por lo bajo- ¡Joder! – pateando un sillón-.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Había estado siguiendo a Draco durante unos minutos pero para su desgracia le había perdido el rastro. ¡Suertudo!

Con el cabello cayéndole sensualmente y la corbata algo desajustada por su escape de las manos de Zabinni, Judith estaba molesta. Ella, que siempre había sido tan minuciosa en su labor, ahora dejaba ir su oportunidad de descubrir en que pasos o mejor dicho con quien estaba el rubio. Y de paso vengarse un poquito, solo un poquito.

Vale, quería vengarse con todo lo pudiese usar en su contra porque no le había gustado lo que le había dicho.

"_No veo el cambio, Jude"_

Jude.

Sólo Zabinni era capaz de decirlo de forma de no alterarla, su nombre de pila en los labios de Draco la desquiciaban. Sonaba altanero y cínico, como si se burlase de ella en su propia cara.

Zabinni.

Ni quería recordar como le había hecho para escaparse¿Es que ese hombre no tenía descanso?

Durante la hora de almuerzo la había acorralado en un pasillo del castillo y la había besado como si fuese el fin del mundo, sin darle un respiro siquiera. Luego, entre beso y beso, habían terminado en un aula a punto de hacer el amor. A punto. En el último momento ella había vuelto en sí y pudo frenar la situación pero no paso mucho hasta que él la volviese a besar y enredarla entre sus brazos para dejarla semiinconsciente.

Sólo ese Slytherin tenía tal poder sobre ella, no había nadie aparte de él que pudiese dejarla en ese estado.

Sacudió la cabeza al recordar todo lo que le costo librarse de ese agarre, lo mucho que luchó hasta que la soltase entre ironías y palabras malsonantes. Pero después de todo, se sintió liviana, muy liviana. Era extraño pero, cada vez que estaba con Blaise, algo en su interior se agitaba haciéndola sonreír. Nunca le había pasado, pero no por eso le desagradaba. Esta era la razón por la que se le hacía difícil resistirse, porque era imposible no dejarse llevar por esa satisfacción que la inundaba.

Aun sonriendo, olvidando de paso a Draco, siguió vagando por el tercer piso sin saber que estaba cerca de descubrir algo, sin saber que su objetivo estaba a una puerta de ella.

Pero no necesitó ver a Draco Malfoy sino a Hermione Granger, acercándose, para intuir que algo andaba mal.

En tanto, Hermione venía aun repasando mentalmente la disputa que había tenido con el Weasley. No podía dejar de obviar el cariño que le tenía y que le tiene por una niñería. Sus peleas eran siempre iguales, igual de tercas y sin ninguna resolución, donde primaba el orgullo y estaban vetados por él a hablar en un cien por ciento con seriedad y con la mano en el corazón.

- Vaya, una sangre sucia pasando por aquí – lanzó Judith venenosamente sacándola de sus pensamientos-.

- Graham –masculló la castaña por el comentario – no sabes lo mucho que me alegra encontrarme contigo –ironizó- habiendo tantas personas ¿por qué tenía que ser ella…? -susurró por lo bajo-.

- ¿Vienes de tu orgía de libros? – abordo acercándose a ella en pose altiva- He oído que eso también se te da bien, cerebrito-.

- ¡Oh sí¡No sabes cuanto! –volvió a ironizar – Mejor a como se te dan los hombres -asesto con ahínco-.

- Muy graciosa sabelotodo – dijo despectivamente – Ya nos veremos las caras otra vez- dándose vuelta elegantemente para iniciar su partida puesto que ella no era su objetivo sino Malfoy.

- Cuando quieras, Graham – respondió manteniendo la calma para no lanzarse un _petrificus totalus _por el hombro mientras se iba-.

Hermione observó como la Slytherin se alejaba lentamente y, cuando creyó que se había ido, puesto que esta se escondió en un recodo cercano, avanzo hasta la muerta mágica de ensueño. Nada más al posar su mano sobre el pomo, de la puerta se asomo una cabellera _rubia _y unas manos _pálidas _que jalaron a la castaña, entre risitas, hacía la estancia con suavidad.

Pero tanto Draco como Hermione ignoraban que eran observados. Ignoraban que Judith Graham, alias _Jude_, había identificado al chico como a Draco, atando los cabos sueltos a una velocidad abismante hasta llegar a la conclusión de que Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia y sabelotodo insufrible, era la chica de su príncipe.

Entorno los ojos por mera satisfacción. Draco Malfoy se iba a enterar quien era Judith Graham.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Draco, ya suéltame –pidió enredada entre sus brazos- me haces cosquillas – dijo al sentir escalofríos por el roce de los labios del chico en su cuello-.

- No quiero –dijo campante-.

- Vamos, quiero contarte algo –poniéndose seria- Algo importante.

- ¿Qué es? –preguntó con ella aun abrazada por el estomago-.

- Es sobre Ron –continuo laxa en sus brazos- Él lo sabe todo.-termino en voz ronca-.

Malfoy quedo estático. ¿Cómo la comadreja pudo darse cuenta? Acostumbraba a vigilar por si alguien venía antes de abordar a Hermione, exceptuando la ocasión en la biblioteca donde les vio abrazándose, era muy cuidadoso en ese aspecto. No terminaba de comprenderlo.

- ¿Cómo? –dijo apenas- ¿Cómo se dio cuenta la comadreja?

- Draco -Hermione se zafó del agarre y le miro con un poco de reproche por el "comadreja" pero luego ablando el rostro- no ha podido olvidar lo que sucedió en las mazmorras –Draco sonrió levemente el evocarlo, le fue gratificante ver la cara del pobretón al descubrirles- de seguro que estuvo pesando en ello y…

- … y termino pensando que estamos juntos –termino por ella-.

- Sí – afirmo sin más-.

- ¿Y qué le respondiste tú?

Silencio.

¿Qué pudo decir Hermione¿"No, él es un Slytherin y no estaría bien" o "cómo puedes siquiera pensarlo, nunca lo haría"¿Cuál de todas o ninguna?

- ¿Tú qué crees Draco? – rompiendo el silencio y mirándole fijamente a los ojos-.

- Dímelo tú – pidió escondiendo su ansiedad, también mirándole fijamente a los ojos-.

- Dije la verdad – sin evadir su mirada profunda, divirtiéndose en parte por el temor que ésta reflejaba -.

- ¿Y cuál es esa verdad? – dijo después de una pausa, como temiendo una catástrofe-.

- Que te quiero, Draco – terminó con una sonrisa-.

Fue ahí, en ese exacto segundo, en el que Draco Malfoy se dejo llevar solo por sus sentimientos abrazándola con fuerza y besándola con sentimientos encontrados. Fue ahí que volvió a repetirse mentalmente que ya…. la amaba.

* * *

**Notas: **_Hola. ¿Cómo va? Espero que muy bien._

_Lo que es yo, voy bien, no puedo quejarme. Últimamente he sentido que estoy actualizando más seguido¿es sólo idea mía o es así? Díganme ustedes._

_Pasando al capítulo, no sé como ha quedado. Ni tiempo he tenido de leerlo de corrido porque quería subirlo pronto, así que, si hallan errores, ya saben por qué. _

_Se vienen momentos duros, lo siento así (eso sonó a la profesora Trelawney xD) pero descuiden, nada tan gravísimo … ¿o sí? Ya verán, paciencia._

_Estoy muy feliz por los reviews. ¡Nunca había tenido tantos en mi vida¡No se imaginan la emoción que me hace revisar mi correo ahora! (antes era mero trámite, aburrido XP) _

_Infinitas gracias desde el fondo de mi pequeño y aguijoneado corazoncito. _

_Bueno, les recomiendo plenamente la canción. Últimamente he dejado un poquito de lado a Silverstein para darle su espacio en mis oídos a Rufio. Creo que es buena banda y que la canción de hoy acompaña el primer tramo del capítulo._

_Bueno, sin más que volver a agradeceros, me despido_

_Saludos para:_

Bastet

Pau tanamachi Malfoy

Priinciipessa

Malicemoon

liebre-shindo

Jaz..

Danita

margara

beautifly92

Velti

Sara

dana.malfoy2

karyta34

**Maki Niraeth.**


	25. Cuando no es como debería ser

**Notas: **_Para hoy recomiendo la canción _Cuando no es como debería ser – **Panda. **_Estará en mi profile a la brevedad.  
_

* * *

**Circunstancias.**

_Capítulo 25: Cuando no es como debería ser._

Se dejo guiar por su mirada y por su cuerpo terminando recostada sobre él en el sillón de la habitación. Suspiro en respuesta a la suave caricia que Draco le regalaba en la espalda, en repuesta a tan reconfortante momento.

Pese a todo aun estaba un poco triste. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Ron algún día comprendiese lo que ella sentía al solo ver a Draco, al solo sentir su tibio cuerpo cerca del suyo, al sentir sus labios besándole con dulzura. Lamentablemente él entendía en parte lo que la Gryffindor sentía, puesto que era casi lo mismo que le pasaba al pelirrojo al tenerla cerca.

Pero era muy fácil pasar del amor al odio y ella sería testigo de ello para su desgracia.

Cerró los ojos permitiéndose escapar momentáneamente de la realidad, permitiéndose volar por el cielo de su fantasía junto a _él. _Enredo sus brazos rodeando el pálido cuello buscando inconcientemente consuelo, sí, eso era, ahora solo quería que Draco la consintiera hasta que ya no sintiese dolor alguno. Pero la pesadilla recién comenzaba y la pareja ni se imaginaba todo lo que tendrían que enfrentar desde ahora. Draco bajo la mirada divisando su tierna y pequeña nariz, los labios algo apretados y los ojos cerrados, eso le alertó un poco y, rompiendo un poco más sus defensas, se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó con deje de preocupación- ¿Te preocupa Weasley?

Hermione se acomodo de nueva cuenta enfocando su semblante. Sonrió levemente y luego apreso su rostro con las manos, acariciando sus mejillas.

- Estoy bien, Draco –arrugando un poco el ceño y la nariz por pura coquetería- Es sólo que…

- ¿Qué? – impaciente-.

- Me duele un poco su terquedad – apoyando las manos en su pecho- Harry y Ron son como los hermanos que nunca tuve, me duele que Ron actúe de la forma en que lo está haciendo…

Draco entorno los ojos un poco celoso. _Ella _estaba preocupada por la comadreja, no le gustaba no ser el centro de toda su atención mas no dijo nada y siguió escuchándola.

- Admito que me disguste mucho por lo que hizo con Lavender pero eso ya paso, es tonto que siga creyendo que estoy molesta por eso – haciendo una mueca de fastidio sin mirar a Draco- Ella resulto ser buena chica. Me di cuenta que ella y yo no nos diferenciábamos tanto puesto que sentía como yo, es decir, quiere a Ron tanto como yo te quiero a ti, Draco –mirando hacia un lado sin notar la sonrisa que cruzo fugazmente los labios del Slytherin- y fue por eso que le beso, porque lo que siente es tan fuerte que ya no lo podía ocultar. Pero Ron está tan ciego… me enfurece que este así, aun está estancado en el pasado y eso no puede ser – rodando los ojos exasperada- sólo esta dañando a Lavender con esa actitud¿no te parece? – fijando su mirada en él como para recibir apoyo-..

- ¿Siempre te pones tan parlanchina cuando estás molesta? –dijo con un deje de burla-.

- Draco… -haciendo un mohín gracioso-.

- Está bien – deteniéndose- Yo creo que el pobretón… -recibiendo una mirada poco amable de la chica- Esto… Weasley está confundido. No quiere dejarte pero tampoco a Brown… -dejando a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿Qué? Es lo que yo creo, Hermione.

Hermione permaneció unos segundos pensativa. Lo que Draco decía no era algo tan descabellado como pensó a la primera. Era muy probable que lo que el rubio decía fuese verdad¿Quién era ella para dudar de una visión masculina sobre el actuar masculino? Lavender había salido llorando de la sala común cuando ella había entrado, eso podría significar muchas cosas, a parte de lo que el pelirrojo le había dicho. Quizás Ron y Lavender se hubiesen…

- … besado –termino sin darse cuenta-.

- ¿Quieres que te bese? – preguntó perspicaz el chico- No sabía que te gustasen tanto mis besos…

- ¡Draco! -sonrojándose furiosamente- No pensaba en eso – dijo aunque lo que había dicho volvía a ser objetivo- pensaba en lo que paso cuando entré a mi sala común…

El chico lanzo un leve bufido que paso desapercibido para la chica. Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto y él seguía queriendo su atención de vuelta hacia su persona. ¿Era mucho pedir? Draco solo quería que _ella _le mirase, preocupase y hablase solo de él. ¿No era muy egoísta por eso?

_- Es verdad – _dijo su voz interior- _Estás siendo muy egoísta, ella también tiene gente que la quiere, no como tú…_.

Como tú.

¿Acaso aun se sentía solo?

Tonterías. ¿Verdad?

Aquel conocido dolorcito comenzó a hacerse sentir en su pecho. Desde que estaba con Hermione ya no lo sentía muy seguido pero…

¿Pero?

Pero lo había sentido toda su vida, sin importar con quien estuviese, sin importar si estaba rodeado de gente, él siempre se sentía solo, muy solo.

¿Por qué alguien como él se sentiría así? Draco tenía todo lo que cualquier mago quisiese. Era guapo y rico, tenía estatus y a cuanta chica se le pasase por enfrente… pero desde ese día, el día que en la vio a _ella, _algo dentro de sí había quedado vacío como si su corazón se hubiese ido con la pequeña Hermione hasta que se volviesen a ver como _él _y _ella_.

Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que Hermione le dejase, de que nunca más le viese como hacía en este momento, con tanta ternura y cariño; que nunca más le besase o le dijese que le quería. Tenía miedo que todo fuese solo una ilusión… un sueño.

- ¿Draco? –llamó la chica recostada en su pecho- ¿Estas bien?

- Sí, lo estoy…-dijo no muy convencido-.

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó al notar la duda en su voz-.

- Sí.

- Vale.

Algo no le estaba gustado. ¿Se habría molestado por algo que ella había dicho¿Qué le tenía tan abstraído?

- ¿Dije algo malo? – cuestionó luego de unos segundos - ¿Te molestaste?

- No – cambiando de tema- ¿Por qué no me dices qué paso cuando te encontraste a Brown y a Weasley?

- Bueno… - titubeó- Cuando entre Lavender salió corriendo y Ron estaba algo angustiado- meditando un poco lo anterior- yo creo que se besaron y, bueno… después nos pusimos a discutir.

- Hmmh – pensativo- Definitivamente Weasley esta confundido…

- Pero no es seguro, hablaré con Lavender…

- Ya…

Silencio.

- ¿De verdad no te pasa nada, Draco?

- De verdad –mintió. Tenía un mal presentimiento y no sabía como librarse de él. Miro a Hermione por unos segundos y la estrechó con más fuerzas. Pronto sería la hora de la cena y no quería desaprovechar ni un minuto más. Inclino la cabeza en busca de sus labios y la beso profundamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Venía aferrada al brazo de su novio luego de una sesión de besos en el lago. Su rostro resplandecía de pura felicidad y no faltaban las chicas que volteaban a verla envidiosas por el chico que tenía a su lado. Ginny se consideraba una chica afortunada y feliz, tener a Harry a su lado era lo más maravilloso que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Avanzaron por los pasillos y escaleras rumbo a su sala común regalándose una que otra miradita enamorada mas, cuando ingresaron luego de decirle la contraseña a la señora Gorda que los miro recelosa, su aparente felicidad se esfumo en el acto. En uno de los sillones que estaban frente a la chimenea yacía Ron con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas.

Su primera reacción fue mirarse desconcertados, luego se separaron para acercarse al pelirrojo y finalmente, después de mirarse con la duda trazada en sus rostros se atrevieron a moverlo un poco. Ron se desperezó lentamente pestañando reiteradamente para acostumbrarse a la luz, ya que había pasado largo tiempo en esa posición tan incomoda y sus ojos tampoco habían recibido luz en ese lapso de tiempo.

- Ron¿qué paso? –pregunto Harry al ver su mirada tan perdida. Ginny no pudo evitar apretar los labios en una mueca de angustia considerable, cualquier cosa pudo pasarle y las películas viajaban aceleradamente por las mentes de Harry y Ginny.

- Hermione –logro articular después de largo tiempo de inquietud – Está con Malfoy, lo admitió por fin. Harry, ella lo quiere…

Los rostros de su amigo y hermana no cayeron más que en la sorpresa, esto era demasiado como para ser creíble. La pareja había dejado sus sospechas porque la misma Hermione les había dicho que ese beso con Malfoy fue robado, pero, ahora, ya no podían más que tener un mal presentimiento de esto.

¿Cuándo Hermione había pasado a ser una desconocida¿En qué momento había cambiado tanto?

- No puede ser –dijo Ginny- Ella no haría algo así, sería incapaz-.

- Pues créelo – dijo sin ganas su hermano- ella misma me dijo que le quiere… han estado… todo este tiempo juntos – con rabia- ¡todo este tiempo se ha reído de mí!

- Creo que lo mejor es que hablemos con ella para que nos lo aclare- sugirió el moreno- quizás dijo cosas que no quería decir, quizás la hiciste enojar y te salio con eso…

- No Harry, no lo entiendes – clavando su mirada dolida en su amigo- sentí el aroma de una colonia de hombre en su cuello, ella hablaba en serio…

Los tres se miraron con un deje de tristeza en el rostro, se venía un gran enfrentamiento con la Premio Anual.

- Voy a buscarla –dijo finalmente la pelirroja- No lo creeré hasta ella misma me lo diga.

-Pero Gin –intento detenerla Harry- será mejor que la esperemos, siempre viene a la sala común para bajar a cenar…

- No estés tan seguro –respondió Ron con amargura- lo más probable es que este con él ahora…

- No importa, iré por ella –terció la Weasley saliendo de la sala-.

Harry y Ron permanecieron sumidos en un largo y tenso silencio. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora para animar a Ron? Él le había incentivado a que le expresara sus sentimientos a Hermione y, en parte, sentía que todo esto era su culpa. Pero la verdad es que nadie era el culpable y buscar culpables en este momento, cuando todo estaba predispuesto, era inútil. Toda acción tiene consecuencia y esta no había sido la excepción, una traición había llevado a tanto… hasta ser capaz de dar vuelta el mundo y ponerlo todo de cabeza, había unido a los eternos enemigos bajo el lazo del amor y ahora, aunque lo intentasen a morir, nada podía sepárales, nada.

-Lo siento amigo –dijo Harry sentándose a su lado- no pude imaginarme que algo así pasaría…

- Ni yo, Harry… ni yo –recibiendo unas palmaditas del moreno – Ella me recriminó por Lavender… son amigas y sabe que ella está enamorada de mí –mirando hacia el horizonte- me dijo que seguía estancado en el pasado pero… ya no lo sé, ya no lo sé Harry… Estuve a punto de besarla si no fuese porque Hermione apareció…

Harry paró en seco. Vaya, Ron si que tenía un problema. Decir que se ama a una y casi besar a la otra no era más que un signo de una gran confusión. ¿Qué podía hacer él como amigo? Sólo quería ayudar pero desconocía qué hacer o qué decir en una situación así… quizás, sólo quizás, si su padre estuviese a su lado sabría qué hacer. Pero las cosas estaban al revés, Harry actuaba como el ciego que intenta guiar a otro ciego.

- Ron… -empezó dubitativo- Creo que estás muy confundido, puede ser que… quieras a Lavender como algo más…

El guardián giro bruscamente su rostro hacia el de su amigo regalándole una mirada muy poco amigable. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco¡Él estaba seguro que amaba a Hermione, que aun seguía amándola pese a todo, y no a Lavender! Lavender era… ella estaba enamorada de él. No podía verla como algo más.

¿No podía o no quería?

Nadie puede negar que es agradable oír de los labios de una persona que le gustas o que te quiere pese a que tú no lo sientas así pero, de ahí a sentir algo la cosa cambiaba mucho, muchísimo. Ahora, el que intentase besarla había sido por un impulso desconocido. Vamos¡nadie cae dos veces en el mismo impulso sin sentir algo por ese alguien! Estaba claro, Ronald Weasley buscaba como justificarse.

- No me mires así –pidió Harry algo incomodo- Dejarse llevar dos veces por un impulso con ese mismo alguien significa algo. Admite que sientes algo por Lavender también.

Admítelo. Debía hacerlo.

Aunque quisiese negarlo, las pruebas le delataban a la primera de hecho.

Lavender también tenía su encanto, su cabello sus ojos… su aroma. Era muy extrovertida y graciosa también y, por supuesto, tenía una hermosa sonrisa también. Desde que se había vuelto amiga de Hermione había cambiado mucho, se había vuelto más centrada y ya no era considerada por los compañeros de casa como la cotilla en sus mejores tiempos. Ese cambio era el más radical que había sufrido, pero en resumidas cuentas, había cambiado para bien. Procuraba ayudar a quien necesitase ayuda y siempre tenía consuelo para los abatidos.

Y, además, lo amaba a él.

Era perfecta, entonces ¿Por qué no sentía nada por ella?

Mejor dicho¿Por qué negaba que sentía algo, aunque ínfimo, por ella?

Se estaba comportando como un cobarde. Quería a Hermione a su lado pero a Lavender también, las quería a ambas sabiendo que era un deseo egoísta. Ronald Weasley no era el centro del mundo, no para Hermione, sí para Lavender.

¿Por qué no dejaba ir a Hermione de una buena vez y aceptaba que Lavender había empezado a ocupar un espacio en sus pensamientos?

No dejaba de recordar su rostro herido cuando intento besarla. Ella juraba que veía a Hermione en ella pero… si supiese que la estaba viendo a ella, que veía a Lavender Brown tal y como era, pensaría lo mismo? No lo sabría hasta decírselo en persona, hasta buscarla y mirarla a los ojos.

- Tienes razón, Harry –admitió finalmente-.

El moreno sonrió un poco más aliviado, ahora solo quedaba oír de la boca de la propia Hermione que "quería" a Malfoy.

¿Por qué ahora no le sonaba tan ilógico?

La vez que había increpado a Malfoy en los pasillos por estar siguiendo a su amiga había notado algo en su mirada, algo distinto al brillo burlón que caracterizaba su mirada fría y desdeñosa, aparte de no oírle el "sangre sucia" sino el "la sabelotodo". Poco a poco, entre la extrañeza y el desconcierto, se fue dando cuenta que ya empezaba a aceptar el que su amiga y su peor enemigo estuviesen juntos. No entendía bien cómo pero algo que tenía en el pecho le susurraba _"acéptalo"_. Su corazón, que ya sabía lo profundo y maravilloso que era amar a alguien, le hacía ver que no habían imposibles más los que uno se auto imponía. Era cierto, él pensaba que no podía estar al lado de Ginny porque de seguro Voldermort buscaría hacerle daño pero, cuando se lo planteo a la chica, ésta se enfureció tanto que dejo de hablarle dos días hasta que finalmente se sentaron a exponer todos los pro y contra del estar juntos.

"_No me importa correr riesgo, si quererte significa dejarte a tu suerte entonces prefiero no sentir nada, Harry. Sé que es peligroso, pero quiero correr ese riesgo contigo, quiero estar a tu lado y apoyarte en todo…sin importar lo que pase. "_

Sí, él lo sabía. Y era capaz de imaginarse lo que sentía Hermione al ver que sus sentimientos iban en contra de todo lo razonable, en contra de todo lo debería ser; él farfullando "Sangre sucia" a diestra y siniestra y ella reñiéndole ingeniosamente.

- Esperemos a que Ginny vuelva con Hermione –sugirió luego de un rato perdido en sus pensamientos. Ron, que estaba a su lado mirando la chimenea, giro a verle asintiendo mecánicamente con la cabeza. Había que enfrentarse a un gran dilema.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Había inspeccionado el primer y segundo piso sin resultados; ya agotada, había arribado al tercer piso sin esperanzas de encontrarla en él.

"_Ha de estar en la biblioteca quizás" _–pensó pronto. Algo dentro de sí se negaba a creer las palabras de su hermano. Recordaba claramente como se había defendido enérgicamente cuando le acusaron de estar con el Slytherin, había asegurado que no había nada¿Les había mentido? Por Merlín, no quería siquiera pensarlo. Pero, suponiendo que fuese cierto¿lo aceptaría?

El "no" que creyó decir en su mente se apago para su sorpresa. ¿Quién era ella para juzgar, para decir a quien Hermione debía querer y a quien no? Nadie, porque nadie era capaz de controlar su sentir.

Siguió caminando entre sus pensamientos un buen tramo ya resignada a no hallarla ahí cuando, de una puerta que estaba cerca de la estatua de la Bruja Jorobada, vio asomarse medio cuerpo que se le hizo familiar. Cabello castaño, capa abrochada hasta el cuello con el escudo de los leones… ¿quién era esa chica?

No tuvo que esperar tanto para descubrirlo puesto que ésta salió trayendo consigo, y de la mano, a un chico _rubio_, de piel _pálida_ y con la capa de las serpientes.

Y ahí se quedo estática, viendo como se besaban sin notar su presencia.

- ¡Hermione!

La chica se separó bruscamente volteando al origen de la voz y, cuando noto el cabello pelirrojo, algo en su interior se rompió.

- Ginny… esto, yo…

- Era verdad… -dijo mirándola asombrada- y yo no lo quise creer¡no le quise creer a mi hermano! Nos has traicionado, Hermione

- No, no… -dijo bajo la atenta y, aparentemente, mirada de indiferencia de Draco- entiéndeme, por favor…

La Weasley no quiso seguir escuchando y salio corriendo rumbo a las escaleras.

Hermione quedó desolada en aquel pasillo sosteniendo aun la mano del Slytherin. Draco fue viendo como de a poco sus ojos se enrojecían y sorbeteaba la nariz. Se pondría a llorar, no, detestaba verla así.

- ¿Por qué Draco? –dijo cabizbaja y sollozante- ¿Por qué no puedo quererte y ya?

¿Qué iba a decirle? Él tampoco lo comprendía. Si lo supieran los Slytherin de seguro iba a quedar el castillo patas para arriba, harían lo imposible para acabar con él y con Hermione pero, sus amigos, esos que dicen quererla tanto y que solo quieren su bien eran quienes más la lastimaban ahora al no querer ponerse en su lugar.

- No llores – tomando su rostro por las mejillas- tarde o temprano todos lo sabrán… -con un deje de preocupación- Dale tiempo a la Weasley, acabará aceptándolo….

La chica sonrió al sentir sus dedos secando sus lágrimas, al sentir sus labios en su frente en una suave caricia. Tenía razón, ella tarde o temprano lo entendería… porque hablaría con ella de inmediato.

Miro a ambos lados cerciorándose de que no había nadie y beso profundamente a al chico. Luego se separó y con una sonrisa le dijo.

- Hablaré con ella –con voz firme – Nos veremos después, me toca ronda nocturna-.

- A mí también –respondió dándole un beso corto en los labios-.

- Hasta luego –se despidió-.

Draco vio como lentamente Hermione desaparecía por el pasillo volteándose una que otra vez para verle. Cuando desapareció algo en su interior se removió, la pesadilla apenas había comenzado.

* * *

**Notas: **_Hola¡lo he acabado! Primera vez que escribo y subo el capítulo en el mismo día, sí, gran trabajo._

_Me siento algo cansada y por eso no haré grandes comentarios hoy._

_Como siempre, agradezco sus reviews¡son maravillosos en verdad! Me hacen sumamente feliz, gracias. Ni en mi vida hubiese soñado con 155 reviews… gracias, mil gracias._

_Bueno¡descarguen la canción! Siempre procuro dejar los links de descarga ahí para quienes tengan dificultades para hallarlas, así que aprovéchenlos. _

_Gracias a quienes dejaron review en el capítulo anterior:_

**Priinciipessa, ****brujiskatty18****, unkatahe, ****margara****, lala, liebre-shindo, Jaz.., ****Pau tanamachi Malfoy****Malicemoon****, Danita, paddyale.**

_¡Muchas gracias!_

**Maki Nirnaeth.**


	26. Se fuerte

**Circunstancias.**

_Capítulo 26: Se fuerte._

El aire le escaseaba notablemente y la punzada en su costado a cada segundo se volvía más aguda e insoportable. Sus pies perdían fuerza mientras su mente se volvía un cristal trizado a punto de romperse.

Ella era su mejor amiga, siempre deposito su confianza en ella contándole sus más íntimas vivencias, lo menos que esperaba era la misma actitud por su parte.

Quizás no estaba tan molesta de que se hubiese enamorado de Draco Malfoy pero, al menos, si le hubiese contado, no se sentiría tan podrida por dentro.

-¡Ginny! –grito -¡Espera por favor!

Sabía que era Hermione la que corría tras de ella, pero simplemente no quería oírla, mucho menos verla. Pero una parte de ella deseaba entender, deseaba saber el porqué no confió en ella, porque no le dijo algo tan importante como estar enamorada del peor enemigo.

Su acelerado corazón agradeció la disminución del paso hasta detenerse a una escalera de la sala común de los leones. La pelirroja se volteo lentamente hasta centrar su mirada apagada en Hermione.

- Ginny… - llamó sin saber cómo empezar, la mirada de la Weasley no le ayudaba ni incentivaba mucho que digamos. Acorto las distancias con pasos cortos e impresos en duda más, como Ginny no se alejaba, poco a poco fue avanzando con más seguridad – Ginny, yo… tiene explicación – hilo con dificultad. Solo a Lavender había contado la situación pero ahora trataba con Ginny, quien había sido su confidente y mejor amiga todo este tiempo. Estaba segura que estaba más que dolida por no habérselo contado.

- Hermione… -dijo apenas- ¿Por qué Malfoy¿Por qué no otro? –dándole la espalda y sentándose en un escalón- No puedo entenderlo, lo intento, pero créeme que no puedo –abrazando sus piernas con fuerza- Todo este tiempo mi hermano ha estado haciéndose ilusiones de que ustedes volverían a estar juntos pero, ahora…

- Ginny, nunca quise lastimar a Ron… -sentándose a su lado- Menos a ti o a Harry –buscando su mirada sin resultados- Entiéndeme, sé que puedes hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo pretendes que lo entienda si no fuiste capaz de confiar ni un poco en mí?-soltó con rabia- ¡Se suponía que éramos amigas! pero ¡fuiste incapaz de decirme nada! –alzo la voz con énfasis- ¿Lavender lo sabe? – pregunto- Lo sabe¿verdad?

- Sí –acepto cabizbaja- Lo sabe. Pero fue porque nos descubrió, no porque yo quisiese contarle…

- Pero a ella si le dijiste… -atajo con ahínco- ese es el hecho.

- Ginny…

- Hermione, no me pidas que lo entienda porque no puedo ni quiero hacerlo por ahora… -moviendo la cabeza negativamente-.

-Pero…

- Malfoy se ha encargado de hacernos daño en lo mas posible todos estos años – mirándola fijamente, suplicante- ¿Por qué le quieres si él fue quien más daño te ha hecho?

- Porque simplemente le quiero –respondió decidida- Cuando descubría a Ron y a Lavender en aquella clase, pensé que nada valía la pena realmente, que el año junto a tu hermano había sido solo una ilusión y que nada bueno era posible. Fue ahí cuando Draco apareció –recibiendo una mirada confundida por parte de la Weasley- No me humilló ni se burlo de mí, simplemente me abrazó y me dijo "Ya no llores"…

- Es decir que¿desde ese día que estas con Malfoy? –preguntó debatiéndose entre la confusión y la incredulidad-.

-No, cuando dije que me había besado a la fuerza, dije la verdad- arrugando las cejas tristemente – Ginny, le quiero y mi sentimiento no es tan distinto al que tu tienes por Harry…

- No vengas con esas excusas- corto violentamente- yo no estado coqueteando con el enemigo¡no metas a Harry en esto! –levantándose abruptamente- No hay punto de comparación entre Harry y Malfoy, Hermione. No me pidas que entienda algo tan descabellado- termino caminando hasta el cuadro de la señora gorda escupiendo la contraseña de mala gana. La mujer soltó un bufido despectivo y dejo entrar a la pelirroja murmurando por lo bajo.

Hermione suspiro pesadamente sintiendo como las lágrimas iban escurriendo por sus mejillas a paso agigantado. ¿Por qué no podían entenderlo¿Tan malo era enamorarse de alguien aparentemente malvado? Draco le había mostrado que no era el déspota elitista que reflejaba ser sino que en el fondo era una persona que respiraba como todo el mundo. Entonces¿por qué sentía que a cada instante su corazón se fragmentaba más?

Si ahora, que sus amigos lo sabían era terrible¿cómo sería cuando todo Hogwarts se enterase? No quería ni pensarlo porque de seguro el más perjudicado sería Draco. Pese a todo, él seguía siendo un Slytherin y para las serpientes sería una deshonra que su líder estuviese enredado con una sangre sucia….

Por primera vez deseo que, aquel día en el lago, Draco Malfoy nunca le hubiese consolado.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

- Era verdad –dijo a penas divisar las miradas questionantes de Harry y Ron- Los vi cerca de la estatua de la bruja jorobada, estaban besándose.

Harry permaneció mudo durante minutos. Algo le había dicho en su interior que podría ser verdad, pero, pese a ello, no terminaba de comprenderlo. Tenía la intención, pero le costaba mucho imaginarse a Malfoy a su amiga como su novia les había descrito. Era algo que simplemente no le cuadraba.

Ron, por su parte, no vario ni un ápice su expresión de cadáver andante. Era un hecho que, aunque doloroso y objetivo, no terminaba de creer. El solo imaginarse a Hermione en los brazos de Malfoy le descontrolaba hasta el punto de no saber si quería llorar o matar a golpes al hurón, pero, más que nada, no sabía si odiar a Hermione o seguir hundiéndose en sus sentimientos no correspondidos.

Por otro lado estaba Lavender. Aun no volvía y dudase que lo hiciera en algunas horas más. Era un cretino, no había otro nombre para lo que casi le había hecho. ¿Acaso estaba tan desesperado por tener cariño que a todas las chicas que se le crusasen les ponía el rostro de Hermione? No, no era eso. Era simplemente que necesitaba sentirse querido pero no quería entregar cariño a nadie que no fuese la prefecta.

¿Hasta cuando estaría así?

Hermione ya no le quería, era hora de aceptarlo y de dejarla ir de una buena vez pero, estaba seguro, sería más fácil si no tuviese que dejársela a Malfoy.

- Siento haber dudado de ti –se disculpo Ginny buscando la atención de su hermano-.

- Ya no importa… -dijo abatido el pelirrojo- Ya la perdimos…

Ginny se abrazo a Harry fuertemente rememorado las palabras de Hermione: _"…mi sentimiento no es tan distinto al que tu tienes por Harry…"_

Se apretó más contra el cuerpo del moreno diciéndose que ya nunca más podría vivir sin sentir su calidez porque él había pasado a ser parte importante en su día a día.

"…_no es tan distinto…"_

No podía respirar sin sentirse invadida por su profunda mirada, por el destello de sus esmeraldas acogedoras, simplemente ya no podía.

Harry bajo la mirada preocupado por la actitud de la pelirroja¿qué era lo que le sucedía?

- ¿Ginny? – hablo suavemente con un deje de duda mientras frotaba su espalda por encima del sweater- ¿estas bien?

- Harry… - clavando de lleno su mirada en él- Te quiero…

El buscador proceso las palabras algo inquieto, no es que no le gustase que la Weasley se lo dijese, le encantaba de hecho, pero su rostro serio y la sequedad de su voz le hizo pensar que algo ocurría por su cabeza, algo que él, quizás, entendía muy bien.

- Yo también –respondió en un susurro – Yo también…

"…_mi sentimiento no es tan distinto al que tu tienes por Harry…"_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Se seco las lágrimas con vehemencia recordando que debía buscar a Lavender, ya que ella también debía estar pasándola mal. Miro por ultima vez el retrato de la señora gorda diciéndose que lo mejor era no ver a sus amigos por ahora, no se sentía capaz de enfrentarlos por el momento, aun se sentía muy vulnerable.

Rápidamente pensó en los lugares en donde su compañera de habitación podría estar. Pronto vinieron imágenes de su disputa en el baño de niñas y entonces, sus pies reaccionaron automáticamente llevándola a aquél lugar.

Sus pies parecían flotar por la velocidad con la que se dirigía hacia aquel lugar mas las circunstancias ameritaban el apuro. Pronto se halló de frente a la puerta recuperando el aliento perdido, buscando un descanso para su acelerado corazón. En el instante en que se sintió preparada, su diestra se levanto por voluntad propia dispuesta a envolver el pomo del baño de niñas de la cuarta planta, pero nada más al abrirlo se encontró con un sitio desierto…

¿Dónde más había un baño?

¡Claro! En la segunda planta, el baño de Myrtle la Llorona, pero ¿por qué estaría ahí?

Salio pronto dirigiéndose a toda prisa bajando escalones a paso agigantados sin medir que en más de tres ocasiones casi se había caído por su precipitación.

Una vez más, con la respiración agitada y el cabello alborotadísimo, arribo frente a la puerta. No espero y abrió bruscamente hallando a la aludida inclinada en un lavabo mientras Myrtle la merodeaba soltado risitas torpes.

- Lavender…

La castaña se volteo enseñándole sus hinchados y enrojecidos ojos sacándole unas estrepitosas risas a la fantasma mientras Hermione quedaba estática.

- ¿Q-Qué sucedió? – soltó en un susurro acongojado- ¿qué te dijo Ron? – acercándose precipitadamente la chica-.

- No es nada – dijo sin más mientras cerraba el grifo del lavamanos- descuida – sonriéndole falsamente-.

- ¿cómo puedes decirme eso? – inquirió molesta- ¡Mírate! –señalándole el desgastado espejo frente a ella- Esa no es la cara de alguien que esta bien, Lavender…

- Tal vez… -susurro limpiando la irregularidad del delineador corrido- Pero, ya pasó – curvando sus labios en una sonrisa rota-.

- Dímelo, dime que paso… por favor –suplico apoyando una mano en su hombro- no te lo guardes, te hará daño…

- ¿de verdad quieres saberlo? –volteándose bruscamente- ¿quieres saber lo que Ron casi me hace por verte en mí?-acercándose a la prefecta amenazadoramente- Casi me besa… ¿lo entiendes? Casi me besa solo para desahogarse, no porque me quisiese a mí o porque quisiese darme un beso a mí… sólo quería besarte a ti… solo quería usarme… -declaro finalmente abatida- solo eso, usarme y nada más…

- Lo siento… -se disculpo bajando la mirada- todo es mi culpa… si yo no... si yo no me hubiese enamorado de Draco ahora mis amigos no estarían enfadados, Ron no estaría sufriendo… y… tú no estarías mal. Lo siento, Lavender – abrazándola –perdóname –sollozando- yo no quería, te lo juro…

Lavender correspondió el abrazo dándose cuenta, por la forma en que la premio anual sollozaba, de que Hermione no era la culpable de su infortunio sino el destino que le había puesto a Ronald Weasley en su camino.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Hey, principito – llamo una voz femenina que le erizo los vellos de la nuca por mero disgusto-.

- ¿Qué quieres Graham? – inquirió molesto Malfoy mirándola despectivamente- ¿Zabinni ya te soltó las cuerdas?

La castaña arrugo los labios notablemente, aun cuando ya lo tenía a su merced era tan fastidioso, era cuestión de que ella corriera un poco, entrase a la sala común que no estaba muy lejos y hablase para que el engreído fuese destruido, pero, ahí estaba con sus aires de grandeza, ajeno a todo lo que ella le tenía planeado.

- Puede ser – dijo con sorna- pero al menos no apesto a sangre sucia…

Eso fue una alerta y una muy directa.

¿Acaso ella…?

Se acerco a _Jude _como un gato dispuesto a cazar despiadadamente a un pequeño e indefenso ratoncito, acorralándola contra la pared aniquilándola con la frialdad de su mirada.

- ¿Qué insinúas, _Jude? –_dijo peligrosamente con voz suave-.

- No te hagas el tonto, Malfoy –respondió apretando los labios- tú estas liándote a Granger, te vi esta tarde con esa impura…

Draco golpeo la pared sobresaltando a la Slytherin¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido¡Debió ser más cuidadoso! Si no hacía algo pronto, Hermione correría peligro…

¡No te atrevas a llamarle así! – dijo amenazante zandeando bruscamente a la chica-.

- No lo niegas¡no puedes! –dijo triunfal con una sonrisa insana en los labios- ¡Eres un puto traidor!

- ¿Y… qué harás al respecto, _Jude? –_cuestiono con una sonrisa macabra en los labios, sacado elegantemente su varita de la túnica- ¿Irás a contárselo a todos?- incrustándole la varita en el cuello-.

- Sí, y nada me hará desistir de ello – mirando con desprecio al rubio- menos tus estúpidas amenazas principito, no te temo-.

- Si eres inteligente no dirás nada –aumentando la presión de la varita en su cuello, haciéndole difícil respirar- nadie te creerá…

- ¡Jude!

Draco se separó aun matándola con la mirada y se guardo distraídamente la varita mientras Pansy se acercaba a él.

- Draco… -llamo feliz la morena-.

- No molestes, Parkinson- escupió con asco-.

La chica arrugo los labios conteniendo un sollozo mirando suplicante al rubio, quien, ajeno a su insignificante presencia, la ignoro olímpicamente. Pansy acelero el paso hasta la castaña en busca de consuelo mas ésta le miro con reproche antes de abrazarla para consolarla.

Al parecer la morena no se percató de lo que el rubio y ella discutían, pero no había prisa, ya se lo haría saber y nadie se lo impediría, mucho menos las amenazas del rubio.

Si él quería pelea, ella le daría la guerra y nada se lo impediría.

Todo Hogwarts se enteraría de la relación de Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin, con la sangre sucia de Granger, todos.


	27. Una noche

**N/A: **_Este capítulo describe escenas no aptas para menores de edad, alias "Lemon", asi que, si no te gusta no lo leas._

_Canción para hoy: __**Sweet child o' mine – **_Guns n' Roses

* * *

**Circunstancias.**

_Capítulo 27: Una noche_

Por fin los sollozos habían cesado. Hermione permanecía unida en un abrazo laxo a Lavender y en absoluto silencio. Miles de pensamientos viajaban por su mente: desde el enfrentamiento con Ron, pasando por el que tuvo con Ginny hasta… llegar a Draco. Él formaba el inicio y el fin de aquel interminable ciclo de sentimientos, remordimientos y angustia.

Aun apaleada por el rechazo que sus amigos le manifestaban por estar con el Slytherin, pese a lo mucho que le dolía, sus sentimientos por el rubio no se desvanecían pese a la inseguridad que penetraba su convicción creando algunas fisuras. Era tan fuerte que no tenía palabras para expresarlo en su totalidad, haciéndose así inefable. Y porque era tan fuerte era incapaz de lanzarlo a la deriva porque sería como extraerse el corazón y gozar en el acto, un pensamiento totalmente masoquista que no se adecuaba en nada a su carácter. No lo dejaría pero ello tampoco le haría completamente feliz, sus amigos eran tan importantes para ella como Draco…

- Hermione –llamó Lavender- ¿qué ocurrió?

- ¿eh? –separándose de la chica- ¿a qué te refieres? –haciéndose la desentendida-.

- Tú no estás así sólo por lo que pasó con Ron… -analizando la mirada de la prefecta- hay algo más… ¿verdad?

Aquella mirada sorprendida corroboró sus sospechas. Hermione siempre había sido como un libro abierto, no servía para mentir ni para esconder sus emociones. Era de ese tipo de personas que refleja su alma en la profundidad de sus trasparentes ojos y Lavender había notado a leguas su aflicción.

-Pues… -ahí empezaba otra vez. Su mirada reflejaba la inseguridad de contarle la disputa que había tenido con la pelirroja, pero ¿qué era peor, no saber decirlo o atragantarse con la tristeza? Seguía firmemente convencida de que no había asesinado a nadie como para recibir tal rechazo… Draco no era ningún pan del cielo pero le había demostrado que tan gilipollas no era- Ginny nos vio y… -"…y salio corriendo de la impresión" Su lengua se trabo de solo recordar la rabia que envolvía cada palabra que salio por sus labios, cada mirada de desaprobación que le lanzaba en cuanto trataba de hacerle razonar. ¿Era tan irracional enamorarse? No, ya no para Hermione Granger.

- Puedo imaginarme cómo reaccionó… -hablo luego de meditar un poco- ¿Harry y Ron ya se enteraron?

- Ron lo sabe desde el principio…. –dijo con voz apagada- y, pues, Harry ya debe haberse enterado por Ginny…

- ¿Ron ya lo sabía? –pregunto incrédula Lavender-¿Cómo? –demando la Gryffindor…

- Al día siguiente, después de que Draco me consolase en el lago, Ron me siguió… -cerró lo ojos reavivando el recuerdo- peleamos y yo le corte… -abriendo los ojos- luego Draco me intercepto en un recodo y cuando Ron, que supuestamente ya se había ido, volvió … nos vio besándonos…-sonriendo melancólica- estoy segura que desde entonces sospecho de nosotros pero yo solo lo negaba porque aun no conocía bien a Draco…

"… _que resulto ser Él…"_

- ¿Qué harás ahora? –inquirió taciturna la castaña. No es que no le preocupase pero, al enterarse de que el pelirrojo sabía qué pasaba entre la prefecta y el Slytherin, una sensación amarga se posicionó de la boca de su estómago. Aun sabiendo aquello, Ron sólo tenía ojos para la chica modelo…

- No lo sé –dijo al cabo de unos segundos- Temo que todo el colegio termine enterándose de nuestra relación- medito un poco- sería muy peligroso, en especial para Draco….

Era cierto, el rubio era el príncipe de las serpientes y si este cayese, cosa que no deseaba por nada del mundo la castaña, todo Slytherin les perseguiría, a Draco por traidor y a ella por incitadora.

Los malos presagios no dejaban de embargarla, tanto era que no se percato de la voz de Lavender que la llamaba. Su compañera de cuarto tuvo que mecerla de los hombros sin mucho afecto para sacarla de su abstracción.

-Hermione –hablo una vez segura de que tenía su atención- por ahora solo debes ser más cuidadosa, y si alguien más se ha enterado pues tendrás que hacer lo posible para desmentirlo –dijo firmemente- no tienes que dejarlo, ni lo pienses, no después de todo lo que han pasado para estar juntos. ¿Eres una Gryffindor, no es así? Pues mantente firme en lo que crees.

-Pero, Lavender… -dijo sorprendida por su discurso. Claro que era una Gryffindor, se sentía muy orgullosa de serlo pero… las cosas se habían tornado muy difíciles- Yo…

- Te ayudaré en lo que pueda-interrumpió con una suave sonrisa- y eso incluye a Harry y los demás… -dijo en tono conciliador- Ya es tarde, así que vayamos a cenar…

- Gracias –dijo con los ojos enrojecidos. La verdad es que la vida es muy curiosa, ya que nos pone a las personas mas inesperadas en nuestro camino en los momentos de dolor- muchas gracias- no podía más que agradecerle y sentirse infinitamente agradecía porque ella era el salvavidas de su aflicción.

Una vez que Hermione se lavo la cara unas cuatro veces a petición de Lavender y su frase "una señorita nunca debe mostrarse en público con los ojos hinchados", se dirigieron al gran comedor a paso lento. Hermione estaba sumamente nerviosa. El solo imaginarse la reacción de sus amigos al verla le aterraba en sobremanera, estaba segura de que no aguantaría una mala mirada sin echarse a llorar. Por otro lado, Lavender le estudiaba en silencio y hacía de vez en cuando uno que otro comentario con el fin de animarla pese a su propio dolor…

Una vez franquearon las puertas, la prefecta sintió una opresión tal en su pecho que creyó desfallecer, los nervios la estaban consumiendo a una velocidad considerable y ella no veía la hora de irse aunque recién hubiese llegado. Su tensión disminuyo un poco al sentir el jalón que su compañera de cuarto le dio para encaminarla a los puestos más cercanos. Se acomodaron al lado de Neville y Parvati ,sin que Hermione lo notara, para luego mirara sus platos vacíos con fascinación impropia. Lavender carraspeo un poco antes de iniciar una amena platica con sus compañeros, incluyendo a una Hermione ausente que balbuceaba "uhm" sin importar el tipo de pregunta que le hiciesen.

Pronto sintió la necesidad de mirar los puestos delanteros de la amplia mesa de los leones y, aunque se contrariaba a ultimo instante, acabo girando tortuosamente su cuello para mirar sigilosamente hacia delante. Pudo percibir, pese a la distancias, la tensión sepulcral de sus amigos que ni siquiera se miraban y jugaban con la comida de sus platos distraídamente. Su cuerpo convulsiono levemente ganándose la atención de Lavender, no podía evitar sentirse sumamente desdichada porque sentía que era la culpable de todo lo malo que había pasado.

Pero entonces…

Aun recibiendo el consuelo de Lavender y las miradas preocupadas de Neville y Parvati…

Aun sintiendo que el mundo llegaba a su irremediable final…

_Él _se sobrepuso a todo convirtiendo el dolor en nada…

Fue por eso que le busco entre la multitud, fue por eso que dirigió su mirada desesperada y agonizante a la mesa de las serpiente…. Para encontrar la nada, Draco no estaba en su habitual lugar sino que el fantasmagórico recuerdo de su presencia en él.

Hermione bajo la mirada permitiéndose derramar unas cuantas lágrimas silenciosas sabiendo de antemano que era porque _le necesitaba…_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Se paso la mano por enésima vez desordenando, a su paso, su cabello rubio. Aun no asimilaba lo que había hecho, pero¡Joder!, la desesperación lleva a los límites a cualquiera, en especial cuando se trata de sentimientos. Porque eso era, él ya no carecía de sentimientos sino que estaba embriagado en ellos al punto de sentirlos brotar por sus poros, y todo por _ella…_

La amenaza era inminente y tenía que protegerla a cualquier precio, era este pensamiento el que le decía que no había sido estúpido lo que había hecho sino que había valido la puñetera pena después de todo.

Fijo la vista en el reloj del pasillo diciéndose de que ya debía empezar su ronda aunque no le apetecía e absoluto. Mas, luego de asumir que estaba muy tenso, accedió a cumplir su misión de prefecto para alivianar tensiones, siempre podía abusar de su poder para sacarse peso de encima…

"_Se molestará si lo hago…"_

Oyó la vocecita sintiéndose cabreado. Era cierto, pero las viejas mañanas no cambian tan fácilmente… menos cuando ves a Blaise Zabinni aproximándose aparentemente feliz. Se vengaría por el mal rato que _"Jude" _le había hecho pasar sacándole esa jodida sonrisa del rostro…

- Hey, no te sonrías tanto cuando las presas se te escapan de las cadenas –escupió con malicia al ver que el chico se había detenido para hablarle-.

- ¿De qué hablas Draco? –dijo aparentemente calmado y soltando una risita torpe- Mi presa está muy bien amarrada…

- Pues no lo parecía cuando está tarde me hizo una patética escena de celos, Blaise –saboreo las palabras al notar como abruptamente desaparecía su sonrisa- Escucha, Blaise –arrastrando las palabras- quita a tu esclava sexual de mi camino o yo lo haré… y no será buena manera… -sentenció el príncipe recibiendo una mirada de rabia contenida de su interlocutor- ¿está claro, Blaise?

Zabinni bufo molesto y se dio por enterado retirándose a paso agigantado, tenía cuentas que arreglar con _"Jude"_ como la tan conocida _exclusividad…_

Ya sintiéndose satisfecho, Draco se fue a dar unas vueltas seguro de que ya ningún alumno estaría rondando por el colegio sino más bien para hacer hora, se vería con Hermione después de la ronda.

Hermione… Hermione…

Todo era por ella…

Por su cuerpo, por su sonrisa… por sus labios…

¿Qué sentía para tener el corazón tan acelerado?

¡Joder, parecía un estúpido iluso!

Ese cabello cosquilleándole el cuello, los suspiros emergiendo de sus labios y rozándole el oído…

¿Qué era todo eso¿Qué?

No quería admitirlo, pero llevaba días pensando en lo mismo y por eso, pensó, odiaba el mes de diciembre, ya que debido a las próximas navidades habían pocos deberes y mucho tiempo para pensar… _ para_ pensar, ahora, en ella…

O quizás no quería admitir lo evidente, porque lo era, lo que él ya conocía por sus antiguas aventurillas… no quería ponerle nombre aunque su mente se lo sugería a viva voz. Era deseo.

… _la deseaba…_

… _y eso le aterraba…_

Le aterraba porque sabía que después de tenerla ya no podría dejarla jamás, no podría dejar de pensarla las veinticuatro horas al día ni menos mirarla sin querer tenerla otra vez. Porque sabía que despertaba lo más profundo en él y por eso tenía la certeza que una vez liberado ya no podría volver a atrás… no podría mirarla con indiferencia para no levantar sospechas ni podría mirarla como el cretino de antaño para reírse en la cara de todo Hogwarts, exceptuando por los ya enterados, y gozar de ello.

Pero ahí volvía de nuevo el dilema: su cuerpo, su voz… los quería para él y eso era inevitable porque tarde o temprano terminaría cediendo a sus deseos.

¿Y si ella le rechazaba en ese aspecto?

¿Podría ser posible? No lo soportaría…

Una vez frente a la puerta de su escondite lanzó una bocanada de aire pesadamente para, luego de observar meticulosamente lo deteriorada que estaba la puerta sintiéndose terriblemente torpe, tomar el pomo e ingresar. Su memoria le hizo saber que el estante con velas estaba a su izquierda y, sin esperar, avanzo para alcanzar una y encenderla con su varita… tal vez debería preguntarle a Hermione el hechizo para hacerla levitar porque en esos instantes le era incomodo avanzar con vela en mano.

Se acomodo en el sillón fijando su mirada en el techo y con los sentidos alerta puesto que no había sellado la puerta esperándola. Porque¿tendría que aparecer, no? Ella nunca faltaba a sus encuentros…

… aunque quizás su enrollo con la Weasley le quito tiempo; ya pasaban de las nueve de la noche…y ella no aparecía.

Pasos lentos y débiles se oyeron por el pasillo, sin duda alguien se aproximaba. Draco apagó la vela de un soplido y se puso de pie con la varita alzada, debía estar listo para cualquier cosa.

La puerta se abrió con parsimonia emitiendo un apagado chirrido, Draco avanzo cautelosamente un poco más hacia el frente para poder distinguir al intruso mas, al sentir un _susurro conocido_ y _una voz conocida_ se propuso darle una sorpresa. Antes de que Hermione pudiese decir _lumos _él cerró la puerta abruptamente al acorralarla contra ella. Ahora que la sentía contra su cuerpo respirar irregularmente por el susto no podía contenerse, era un hecho que _la necesitaba…_

La beso profundamente mientras sus manos se aferraban a su cintura quitándole el aliento a la chica. Hermione se aferro a su pecho sintiéndose completa de nuevo, había sido una agonía el no verle en el gran comedor y, ahora, que lo sentía a su lado, solo quería perderse en sus brazos mandando al diablo toda su tristeza y es que, tenía que admitirlo, Draco era la poción que, al principio amarga, endulzaba su día a día. Por eso lucharía aunque eso significara perder mucho en el proceso, total, sabía que terminaría ganando lo más importante.

Su cuerpo tembló un poco cuando el chico coló por debajo de la capa sus manos para deslizarlas por la espalda, era extraño pero no desagradable.

Avanzaron por la oscura y, previamente, sellada habitación hasta acabar sentados en el sillón de la estancia. Se separaron en busca de aire mientras sus miradas se buscaban entre la oscuridad. No le fue difícil encontrar aquella mirada grisácea, que ahora resplandecía a fuerza de su deseo, y eso la atemorizó un poco…

- Draco… -susurro sorprendida y levemente asustada al ser recostada por el chico en el sillón. El Slytherin sonrió tranquilizándola y luego la beso nuevamente. La sentía bajo su cuerpo y era indescriptible la sensación y el nudo en la boca del estomago. ¿Estaba nervioso¿Cómo podría estarlo? No era algo nuevo para él…

… no, lo era. Y porque lo era estaba nervioso. Nunca había sentido algo como lo que sentía por la Gryffindor y por eso, era experiencia nueva para él.

Sus labios se apropiaron de sus mejillas en respuesta a la caricia que ella le ofrecía en sus rubios cabellos¿tampoco era su primera vez¿Habrá estado con Weasley antes?

- Draco – le llamo nuevamente en un susurro. El aludido se separo un poco para centrar toda su atención en ella mas la chica parecía nerviosa- Yo no… antes… no… - balbuceo sonrojándose, cosa que el chico noto pese a la poca nitidez que proporcionaba la ventana que estaba a su espalda. Sonrió aliviado, así debía ser, ella tenía que ser sólo suya.

Beso su mano haciéndola sonrojar aun más y luego llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla en un quedo roce. Hermione suspiro ante el roce y, sentándose, se abrazó al chico temblando.

Quería hacerlo pero tenía miedo…

- Tranquila –susurro respondiendo al abrazo- no tienes qué si no quieres…

- Pero si quiero- susurro bajito sonrojándose al instante- pero… no sé…como…- el sentir al chico tocándola y besándola como lo había hecho había despertado una necesidad desconocida para ella y, porque era desconocida, temía a las repercusiones. Ella nunca había tenido momentos parecidos al lado del Weasley y de ahí su inexperiencia, era imposible no sentirse pequeña junto a él que tenía fama de conquistador…

Levanto la mirada y se perdió en la del chico irremediablemente, esos ojos, ahora casi azulados, la embobaban al instante acrecentando su necesidad desconocida…

Alzo una mano temerosa y la poso en su pálida mejilla, Draco la tomo entre la suyas y la guió al primer botón de su capa sin cortar el contacto visual. Hermione paso saliva con dificultad pero no quito la mano sino que, mordiendo su labio inferior disimuladamente, quito el primer botón de su ojal recibiendo un beso en la frente a modo de incentivo. Luego de acabar con todos los botones, Draco se quito la capa, lanzándola con rumbo desconocido, y tumbo lentamente a la chica de buena nueva. Hermione suspiro nerviosa mientras Draco le besaba la cabeza en tanto que, con manos diestras, se deshacía de su capa. Volvió a mirarla directamente a los ojos buscando una negativa al aflojarle la corbata de los leones mas, en vez de ello, recibió un quedo beso evidenciando estar ya más tranquila. El prefecto hizo lo propio con su corbata en cuanto respondía al beso muy dispuesto.

Pronto las camisas blancas y pulcras se esfumaron bajo los besos y las entregadas caricias quedando así, a cada segundo, más expuestos. El tacto se hizo mas excitante y la temperatura subió llevándose los escombros del nerviosismo que había tomado posesión del cuerpo de la prefecta.

Draco hundió sus labios en la tierna piel de su cuello mientras una mano se colaba por de bajo de la espalda para quitarle el sujetador, en respuesta, la prefecta emitió un leve gemido que le erizo el vello al instante. Luego de quitarlo, sus labios recorrieron la piel expuesta a paso lento y tortuoso hasta llegar a la pretina de la falda de la chica.

Había llegado a un punto sin retorno…

Subió para acomodarse de frente procurando no aplastarla en el proceso y beso su nariz haciéndola abrir los ojos.

- Si no quieres seguir… -empezó esperando una respuesta en particular- ahora es el momento…

- Quiero… -susurro apegando su frente contra la del chico, cerrando los ojos en el proceso- quiero…

Presiono sus labios profundamente para pronto bajar a la descuidada pretina. Se detuvo observándola en detalle, ya no había vuelta atrás y ella había accedido, no había nada que perder ni lamentar…

Coló de nuevo sus manos por la espalda y en una ínfima caricia rozó las caderas de la chica sobresaltándola, encontró el cierre y lo bajo muy lentamente enfocando el rostro de Hermione que estaba tenso por el calor del momento. Sonrió de nuevo y bajo la falda descubriendo la última barrera. Paso su dedo índice por debajo de la banda elástica sacándole suspiros a la chica, ya no podía alargarlo más, no aguantaría…

Deslizo la prenda con cariño acariciando sus muslos tanto por la parte anterior como la posterior pasando por los tobillos hasta quitarla por completo para posicionarse entre sus piernas y besarla en los labios. Se deshizo de sus pantalones en el apogeo del beso e hizo lo mismo con los bóxers.

Hermione se aferro fuertemente a su cuello apretando los ojos cuando sintió como se adentraba en ella, emitió un quejido mientras sus manos se apretaban contra los pálidos omoplatos marcándolos así con sus cortas uñas. Dolía un poco pero Draco lo aplaco repartiendo besos por su rostro. Pronto ella suspiro contra sus labios con los brazos laxos en su espalda dándole a entender que el dolor había pasado. El vaivén entonces no se hizo esperar, transportándolos a ambos a un estado paradisíaco. El silencio que había reinado fue desplazado por los murmullos y gemidos que la danza del amor solo sabía tocar bajo los amantes ocultos y protegidos de la noche. Las caricias y los besos solo fueron parte de el cúmulo de sensaciones que los llevó al clímax para gritarle juntos al mundo que nada de lo que hiciera podría destruirlos ahora que eran uno; esto era más que un acto físico, iba más allá de lo tangible, era la unión de dos almas y dos corazones que se habían buscado por años…

Draco yacía apoyado en su pecho satisfecho, por fin era suya y eso nadie lo cambiaría, por su parte, Hermione enredaba sus dedos con una sonrisa estampada en los labios, nunca pensó que estar con una persona de esta forma era tan maravilloso, no tenía como expresarlo… era como si hubiese viajado a un lugar en donde no existía nada ni nadie más que Draco, un lugar único que creyó inexistente…

Él se removió mas ella lo contuvo, le gustaba sentirlo tan pegado a si, le gustaba sentir su calor embriagando cada poro de su piel y grabándose en ella a vivo fuego…

- Te quiero –dijo acariciando su liso vientre. No pudo reprimir ese impulso, no después de haberla sentido profundamente.

- Te quiero- le respondió depositando un beso en su cabeza que, sin proponérselo, encendió nuevamente su llama. Se alzo sobre ella mirándola fijamente, su deseo circulaba libre por su cuerpo y ya no podía reprimirlo…

- Quisiera…hacerlo nuevamente-declaro ganándose una estupefacta mirada por parte de la Gryffindor. Al cabo de su asombro por su carencia de pudor, sonrió al darse cuenta que, en el fondo, una parte de ella lo deseaba nuevamente…

Fue así que con un beso se sumergieron nuevamente en la pasión para amarse hasta el amanecer.

* * *

**Notas: **_Hola¿qué tal? _

_Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo la verdad…_

_No ha había escrito nada porque estaba en una depresión artística y eso no me dejaba escribir más de dos oraciones sin sentirme frustrada… bueno, ya estoy de vuelta y con cap un pelín más largo._

_¿Qué tal les ha parecido? Me costo horrores describir el "lemon" porque no quería hacerlo obsceno ni muy cursi…. Ya me dirán en sus reviews qué tal._

_Hace un tiempo, específicamente en el cap 22, deje una incertidumbre al aire que nadie respondió. ¿Recuerdan? Era sobre el lugar en donde Draco y Hermione se ven… pues, para que sepan, es el mismo que describí en "Noche"._

_Pues, son las 5.00 am y tengo algo de frío asi que me despido esperando que les haya gustado el fic._

_Gracias:_

_paulina tanamachi malfoy, __margara__,Malicemoon__, demasiado vaga xa login, chibi nina, Priinciipessa, Bastet, __dark-morgana.__CotitAMalfoY18_

**Maki Nirnaeth.**


End file.
